My Mother
by ElegantCora
Summary: In this tale, you will learn of Cora Mills childhood starting at age 13; the origins of Regina's apple tree; and what happened to Cora's mother, Emily. Join Cora in this epic tale of love, betrayal, and redemption. {Hades and Rumple appear later on in the story.}
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone. This is my idea of what happened to Cora's mother. I hope you enjoy reading it! In the first chapter you will get a little sneak peek of not just Cora's childhood, but also the origins of Regina's beloved apple tree. Like I said, I hope you enjoy reading it and let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time**

It was a sunny, spring afternoon in the Enchanted Forest. The sky a bright robins egg blue everything was peaceful and calm. Over the many hills and valleys lay a large estate owned by the Mills family. The Mills family was well known in the Enchanted Forest, because Henry's father had been the king many years ago. Henry, the youngest of five older brothers, was last in line to succeed the throne. Henry; however, was not too upset by it. He preferred to live a more quiet and solitary life something in which his wife, Cora, felt the complete opposite.

Cora did not have the easiest of upbringings. Being the daughter of a miller was something she did not like to recollect. Her father had been a heavy drinker and it was Cora who'd wind up doing most of the labor. Working hard was something Cora was use to, but she was not about to let that hardship fall upon her daughter, Regina.

Cora would watch her daughter like a hawk. No matter where Regina was or what she was doing, Cora could not take her eyes off of her for more than a second. The girl was a lot like herself when she was eight: independent and headstrong. Cora couldn't help but smirk at the thought when her own mother would scold her for wandering off.

Cora letting out a deep sigh as she wandered through her rose garden; Regina, who had been walking beside her in silence, glanced up at her mother. Noticing the sadness in her eyes, something Regina rarely ever saw, she gave her mother's hand a comforting squeeze.

"What is it, my love?" Cora asked softly.

"Oh," Regina started to blush. She had not expected her mother to speak (Cora's rule for walking in the gardens were two big things: no running and absolute silence). Regina swallowing thickly, unable to come up with any words to say, she quickly averted her eyes over towards a pair of white roses.

"Regina, haven't I taught you it is impolite _not_ to answer someone when they are speaking to you?"

Picking up the sternness in her mother's voice, even though it was rather gentle, Regina slowly drifted her eyes back up to meet her mother's hard gaze.

"I-I was just wondering..." she swallowed again, finding her throat quite dry. Those eyes. Those hard, focused eyes.

Quickly dropping her gaze, Regina felt a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. _Why had she even bothered to open her mouth?!_ Wanting to kick herself in the rear, she felt her mother return her squeeze. Surprised by this, Regina came to a sudden halt as her mother stopped in front of a purple flower.

Cora releasing Regina's hand, she bent down taking in a long inhale of the gorgeous flower. Regina curious as to why her mother seemed interested in this particular flower, she leaned her head close to it as well.

"What is that, Mother?" she asked in a small voice.

Cora smiled, allowing her daughter a chance to take in its scent.

"It's called, Lady Luck. It is quite a rare flower here in the Enchanted Forest. Did you know the petals are used to create magical elixirs that can heal any kind of infection?"

Regina unable to smell any difference between that flower and the roses, she wasn't about to tell this to her mother. Standing up straight, Regina stared at her mother, continuing to notice that sad look in her eyes. Had she done something wrong? Or was her mother just tired from all the traveling she had done all last week?

"Regina, are you listening to me child?" Cora snapped harshly.

"Yes, Mother," she said, unconvincingly. Her mother could always tell when she was daydreaming.

"Then what did I just say?" she said, placing her hands upon her hips.

Regina's shoulders dropping, knowing she could not answer her mother's question; Cora let out a sigh, shaking her head.

"Honestly, Regina."

"I'm sorry, Mother," she muttered, feeling like a complete fool.

Regina hating to let her mother down, she desperately wanted to redeem herself. As the two continued around the garden, Regina began to point out different flowers, explaining what they were used for and where they originated. Cora nodding her head occasionally, even allowing a smile to appear on her face: Regina's spirits, and confidence was once again lifting.

"...And that right there is Poison Tongue. Although its name may deter people from using it, it is actually quite useful to ward off pesky mosquitoes."

"I'm impressed, sweetie. I see you have been keeping up on your reading." Regina smiling happily at her mother's praise, it quickly faded when Cora continued: "I shall see to it your father buys you the next volume in the collection. If I recall there are nearly twenty in total."

"Twenty?" Regina said, her eyes bugging right out of her head.

Cora grinning down at her, Regina felt as though her mother had just pulled the rug right out from underneath her. The truth was Regina hadn't read any of the boring flower books. The only reason she knew about the Poison Tongue was from her personal maid, Agatha. Agatha, an older woman with white hair, had given Regina some of it before she had gone outside the other day. Agatha also told Regina about the different flowers she had spotted roaming around the garden.

"Yes," Cora mused. "I think that will keep you busy for a few months to come."

"Yes, Mother. Thank you," she replied cheerlessly.

Regina silently following her mother once again, feeling rather guilty for lying, she also felt slightly angry that her mother always seemed to be able to see right through her. Was it possible she knew exactly what she was thinking? Could Cora perhaps know what she was thinking at that very moment?

"Regina," Cora's voice cut through the air like a knife, causing Regina to jump about ten feet.

"Y-yes, Mother?"

Cora suddenly stopping, spinning right around on her heels, she raised her hand into the air. Regina flinching at the action; Cora surprised her by gently placing her hand down upon the top of Regina's head, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Having momentarily closed her eyes, Regina glanced up at her mother perplexed. What was going on with her today? Regina only knew two sides of her mother: waspish and gregarious. Cora's mood was nothing to trifle with, and if she was ever in a foul mood: watch out! That being said, Cora could also show a caring side.

Continuing to run her hand through her daughter's hair, Cora's eyes started to glaze over as her thoughts drifted to her own mother.

 _My Cora. You're going to leave this rundown old mill one day and become known throughout the land. The people will kneel before you, and kings will wage wars to win over your heart._

 _Really, Mother? You think so?_

 _I do. I believe you will rule your own kingdom where there will be talking flowers; a cat who is quite clever, and can also disappear and reappear out of thin air; and a mad man who will have tea parties all day, everyday._

 _A mad man throwing tea parties all day?!_

 _That's right, dear. And there will be all kinds of celebrations and parties just in your honor._

"Mother?"

Cora coming back to her senses, noticing Regina was staring up at her with a troubled look, she quickly released her hand from her daughter's hair.

"Come along, darling. There is something I must show you."

Regina quite curious at this, she remained by her mother's side as they finally exited out of the large garden: into a small open field. Half expecting to see her father standing in the field with a horse (Regina had overheard her parent's talking about purchasing her a horse for her next birthday), she was surprised to see a large apple tree. The apples redder than any tomato or strawberry, Regina followed her mother right up to it.

"Is this for me?" she finally asked, watching her mother examining a few of the apples.

"Yes, sweetheart. This tree had grown close to where I lived when I was a little girl. Believe it or not it once produced magical apples that, when wished upon, would grant anyone their utmost desires. Unfortunately, the magic has long since dried up. The apples that now grow from the tree are commonplace."

Regina beginning to reach for an apple, Cora swiftly caught her wrist in midair.

"You must not be careless when you pick an apple. You must twist the apple off the branch with care. If you were to yank it from its branch you'd kill the root, thus causing no other apple to grow from it," Cora explained, releasing her grip off Regina's wrist. "Watch how I do it."

Regina watched closely as her mother gingerly twisted the apple from its branch.

"Now you try," she said.

Nodding her head, Regina imitated the same movement as Cora had just done. Staring at the flawless apple with wide eyes, Regina placed it right up to her nose. Taking in its sweet scent, Regina was fully tempted to take a bite; however, she stopped herself glancing over at her mother to see if she had eaten hers.

"Go on, Regina," her mother encouraged, noticing her hesitance.

"Aren't you going to eat yours?" Regina asked, still a bit unsure about taking a bite.

Cora chuckling at her question; causing Regina to blush a deep pink, Cora then took a bite from her apple. Never once taking her eyes off her mother's face as she chewed and then swallowed; Regina slowly sunk her teeth into the apples flesh. Never before having eaten something so sweet, Regina devoured her apple (only to receive a reprimand from Cora for eating it in a 'unladylike fashion').

Regina circling around the tree, wondering how old it was, she occasionally eyed Cora: who kept her hawk-like eyes upon her. Quickly averting her gaze back up at the tree, a thought suddenly registered to her.

"Mother, how did the tree get here?"

Cora responded instantly: "Magic."

Realizing she should have guessed that, Regina rested her hand upon the base of the tree. To her surprise it was quite smooth, instead of being bumpy and hard. Running her hand up and down it, she jumped slightly to feel the tree quiver. Unsure if it was the wind or perhaps her imagination, Regina's eyes rested upon the spot where she had plucked her apple. Noticing a new apple had already taken its place; she couldn't help but start to giggle.

Cora pleased to see her daughter seemed to like the tree, she started to walk over towards a small, white bench. Taking a seat, she let out a deep sigh, staring up at the cloudless sky. Not noticing Regina quietly take a seat beside her, her daughter then rested her head upon her shoulder. Cora looking down at her, Regina remained silent, staring right up into her eyes.

"My Regina," she said, with a small smile. "You're going to leave this estate one day and become known throughout the land. The people will kneel before you, and kings will wage wars to win over your heart."

"Really, Mother? You think so?" Regina replied with a yawn.

"I do. I promise you, you will rule this entire kingdom one day and become the greatest queen there ever was."

Regina just smiling at her mother as she started to close her eyes, Cora began to stroke her hair, her expression stately. There were no two ways about it. Regina would become queen, no matter the cost. She wanted only the best for her child, and to be queen would give Regina everything. Just as Cora's own mother had hoped for her.

 _Father? Father what's going on? Where's Mother? Has she gone to deliver the flour? Father?_

 _Cora, we must leave now! Hurry and pack only what provisions ye need._

 _Father, please tell me what's going on? Why must we leave? Has something happened? Is it about Mother?_

 _Hush now, child! Hurry and pack ye're things! We must leave at once, ye hear me?! At once!_

Feeling a gentle breeze blow straight against her face, Cora took in a deep, shaky breath. Why were all these blasted memories resurfacing? Knowing it couldn't have been the tree, for she had been around to visit it on numerous occasions, Cora was feeling increasingly worse as the minutes passed.

It had been a very long time since she had thought about her mother, Emily. Her father had never told her exactly what had happened to her mother, but whatever it was had brought on his drinking problem. The man had always been drunk on a daily basis, and Cora had to endure his wrath. If she were to step out of line or fail to finish a task he would give her a good beating. Children are like animals. He would say. By correcting the problem with force, they will not make the same mistake twice. Cora indeed never made the same mistakes twice. She had learned much from her father, and in order to survive one could not be weak. This is what she wanted to instill in her own child. In order to survive, one could not have any weaknesses. By allowing oneself to give in to their emotions, their goals to achieve greatness would only end in failure. Cora knew her daughter was weak, and the time was quickly approaching that she would need to teach Regina how to be strong.

The girl, like her father, was far too kind. She preferred peace over conflict and was much too forgiving. Peace and forgiveness. Those two words made Cora cringe.

Regina resting her hand upon her mother's, Cora was half tempted to push her away. Staring down at Regina, who was now sound asleep, Cora found she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Perhaps she, too, was still weak. After all, she was only human and there was always room for more growth.


	2. Chapter 2: A Kingdom Of Your Own

**Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter. In this second chapter you will finally meet Emily. As always feel free to review. Thank you all again!**

Emily stood by her daughter making sure she didn't ruin the batch of flour she had finished preparing. This particular flour was of the highest importance. It was meant to go straight to King Argon, the ruler of the Land of Nothing, who was in search of a new miller. Emily determined to impress the king, for her family was in desperate need of money. She knew this would be her families one and only chance to keep themselves afloat.

Sweat sliding off her forehead down to the tip of her nose, Cora didn't dare try to wipe it away. She knew how important this flour was; to drop any of it would be disastrous. Having already filled up four out of the six massive bags, Cora used her battered shovel to scoop the flour into the remaining open bags.

"Slowly, Cora," Emily advised. "There is no need to rush. Be sure to keep your hands steady."

This was easier said than done. It was so terribly hot in the mill, which was making Cora's hands sticky. Her sweat stinging her eyes, she felt as though she were working inside of a volcano. How could her mother stand the heat? Even though Emily was also sweating she didn't appear to show any signs of fatigue. Another thing that wasn't helping Cora's situation was her mother's sharp blue eyes remaining glued on to her.

 _Why would Mother make me fill these bags? These bags of flour are the most important, yet she is making me fill them up?_ Cora thought to herself.

Emily seeming to sense her daughter's agitation, she rested a hand upon Cora's shoulder.

"I know this is hard and the heat isn't helping, but you're doing a wonderful job. Once we are done here, I'll let you have the rest of the day off. You may do whatever you wish."

That was enough motivation for Cora. Quickening her pace her shovel suddenly slipped right out of her hands. Unsure how it happened, Cora watched horrified as the flour bag she was filling fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'. Before she could attempt to correct her mistake: her mother's hand firmly snatched at the back of her raggedy dress.

"You careless fool! Did I not tell you to go slow?!" Emily bellowed, shoving Cora roughly towards the door. "Get out! And don't even think of going into the cottage! You will go straight to the wood pile and begin to stack the pile in the shed, understood?!"

Cora stumbling out the door, feeling like a whipped puppy, she dragged her legs over to a mountain-sized pile of wood. The wooden wheel barrel already beside the pile, Cora grabbed a pair of moth eaten gloves starting to place the wood into the wheel barrel.

 _Damn you, Cora!_ she thought, furious at herself. _You useless cow! How could you have been so careless?! Mother and Father worked so hard to make the flour and what do you do? That's right, you drop it on the damn floor!"_

Slamming the wood down into the wheel barrel: one of the pieces suddenly bounced out, hitting her squarely on the jaw. Recoiling backwards, Cora could instantly taste blood in her mouth. The wood had surprised her, which had caused her to accidentally bite down on her tongue. Cora already feeling a stinging pain she also felt more enraged with herself. Knowing she was acting rather immature; she didn't give a damn. Continuing to throw the pieces of wood into the wheel barrel, she forcefully pushed it over to the shed once it was full. Cursing like a sailor at a piece that wouldn't fit properly, Cora had yet to notice the pile was leaning at an awkward angle. Throwing one last piece up to the very top: the wood then broke away.

Staring stunned as the wood came soaring down directly at her, Cora found she could not move her legs. Almost as if they were rooted into the ground. Opening her mouth to scream; nothing came out. Perhaps this was justifiable in a way. Cora thought of how poor her family was, and to have one less mouth to feed would help her parents to stay afloat. The more she thought about it, the more Cora started to convince herself they would be better off without her. Closing her eyes; preparing herself for the impact: a hand suddenly wrenched her backwards.

Falling right on her butt, Cora stared wide-eyed at the pile of wood now on the ground. Hearing her heart beating in her ears, she slowly looked up to meet her father's worried gaze. His brown eyes that mirrored Cora's were full of fear, as he stared from the wood to his daughter.

"Are ye alrigh, girl?" he asked, offering his hand down to her.

Cora nodded, taking his hand.

"How many times do I got ta tell ye? Pilin wood is like a puzzle. Ye, understand? Ye've got ta place the heavier pieces at the bottom and the small pieces at the top. If ye place the pieces randomly on top of one another the whole pile will collapse."

Cora staring down at the ground, her father then gently grabbed her chin. Noticing blood on her lips, he then proceeded to open her mouth. Letting out an annoyed sigh her father, Tucker, led her over towards the cottage.

Her father having left her alone in the kitchen as he went to retrieve her mother; Cora sat at the kitchen table with her hands tightly clenched together in a tight fist. Feeling like she had been sitting there for ages, the front door suddenly burst open: revealing a red faced Emily.

Looking directly at her daughter, not saying a single word, she stepped into the kitchen. Reaching up towards a brown cabinet, she proceeded to pull out a black box. Cora instantly smelling alcohol; Emily placed a few drops on to a round piece of cotton.

"This will sting," Emily said stiffly, placing the piece of cotton on Cora's tongue.

Cora's eyes watering at the exact moment of contact, she gripped the arms of her chair tightly. Her mother telling her to hold the cotton ball for a few minutes while she put away the first aid; Cora sat stone still in her seat, feeling her tongue starting to become dry.

"Why must you be so rash, Cora?" Emily finally said. "If your father hadn't shown up when he did, you could have been seriously hurt or worse."

"Wat's ip atter?" Cora attempted to speak; however, the cotton ball was slurring her words.

"What's it matter? What do you mean, 'whats it matter'?" Emily said, disconcerted.

"You and ather ould e etter off…" She took the cotton ball out of her mouth. "You and Father would be better off without me. We're so poor and barely have enough to get by. If I were to be out of the picture-"

"Stop it!" Emily snapped, stepping right up to Cora. "I don't _ever_ want to hear you say such nonsense again."

Although Cora had fallen silent, she was still thinking about what she had just confessed.

"I don't understand why you feel that way? Was it something I have done to make you feel the way you do?" Emily asked, looking quite concerned.

"No, Mother. I just…" She bit her bottom lip, unsure if she should continue to speak.

"Speak, Cora," Emily said firmly.

Cora let out a sigh, before she said: "Mother, is this it? I mean is this all life is about? Getting up to work ourselves into the grave?"

Cora's words caught Emily off guard. Examining her daughter's face, Emily took a seat in a chair directly across from her child. Her dazzling sapphire eyes staring deep into her daughter's brown eyes: Cora was shocked when her mother started to smile.

"I'm afraid so, my love. For your father and I anyway. You, on the other hand, have your whole life ahead of you." She leaned forward motioning for Cora to come closer, as she continued in a whisper: "My Cora. You're going to leave this rundown old mill one day and become known throughout the land. The people will kneel before you, and kings will wage wars to win over your heart."

Cora stared at her mother with widening eyes.

"Really, Mother? You think so?"

"I do. I believe you will rule a kingdom where there will be talking flowers; a cat who is quite clever and can also disappear and reappear out of thin air; and a mad man who will have tea parties all day, every day."

"A mad man throwing tea parties all day?!" Cora said, starting to giggle at her mother's crazy imagination.

"That's right, my darling. And there will be all kinds of celebrations and parties just in your honor," Emily said, reaching over to tuck a few strands of Cora's hair behind her ear.

Cora trying to picture what this kingdom would look like, she could see herself sitting on a high throne made of pure gold. Wearing a matching gold crown upon her head. Her attire was of a different sort. Her favorite color always having been red, she could see herself in a puffy red dress that would put the reddest of roses to shame.

Emily pleased to see her daughter looking much more cheerful, she was also feeling slightly guilty for having told Cora such a thing. Of course Cora becoming a queen of her own kingdom was not possible, nor would any king or prince gaze upon a common miller. Emily; however, felt the girl needed something to hold on to. Even if it was mere fantasy at least she now had something to live for.

"Is your tongue feeling better?" Emily inquired, starting to get up from her chair.

Cora nodded.

"Good. Then perhaps you'd like to come along with me to drop off the flour. Your father is busy with other chores, and I'd feel much better to have some company when I go to see the king."

"I'll go with you, Mother!" Cora said, leaping right out of her chair.

Rolling her eyes at her daughter with a smile; Emily led the way out of the cottage with Cora right on her heels.


	3. Chapter 3: The Enchanted Apple Tree

**Thank you to everyone who is following along with my story! As we continue along, I want you guys to pay attention to small details. For example, in this chapter Cora will meet some furry little creatures. What I'm saying probably doesn't make sense to you now, but later on you'll get it. Again thank you for reading! Cheers!**

Chapter 3: The Enchanted Apple Tree

It was not an easy journey to the king's castle. Roots, hills, and the occasional pothole plagued the road they followed. On top of all the road problems, the wheel barrel itself weighed quite a bit. Emily putting on her strongest face, not wanting to show any weakness in front of Cora, it was a breath of relief when she finally reached the top of the steep hill. Cora thinking she should offer to push the wheel barrel to help her mother out, she started to convince herself she was not strong enough to push it up the steep hills.

Even though the guilt raked at her heart, she remained silent as she walked alongside her mother. Turning her attention away from the road, Cora began to examine the world around her. The road quite open, allowing other travelers to either walk or ride horses through; Cora found the entire area quite dreary. There were no open fields or valleys to see anywhere. The entire area was just one big forest. Most of the trees hanging limply to the ground; there was not the slightest trace of wildlife anywhere. The forest smelling of rotten food, it was chillingly quiet.

Cora sticking close to Emily as a few merchants strolled by with a sad looking donkey pulling a cart full of strange beads, lamps, and dolls—Emily didn't even give them a glance as they began to shout after her. Listening to their laughter dying away once they started to climb up another steep hill, Cora looked up at her mother distressed.

"Do not let those fools get under your skin, my love. They are simple-minded merchants who spend the majority of their time getting drunk. They are nothing to worry about," Emily said reassuringly.

Her words putting Cora at ease, the two remained silent as they trooped up the hill. Cora's legs felt like they were made of cement the further they went up. Her speed decreasing rapidly, she soon found herself way behind her mother. Starting to jog after her, Cora quickly realized that was only exhausting her faster. Staring up at the sky, which was half covered by the thickly leaved treetops, the suns excruciating heat was still managing to reach her.

The air around her thick and heavy, Cora used the sleeve of her dirty dress to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

 _How is she able to do it? Doesn't anything ever get to her?_ Cora thought. Even during the coldest days in winter her mother didn't appear to be affected by the weather. Could it be her mother was made entirely out of steel?

Starting to snicker at her thought, Cora abruptly came to a halt to hear something crashing in the woods to her left. Her heart jumping up into her throat, she slowly scanned around, unable to see a thing through the congested forest. There were so many trees and large bushes scrambled together: it was hard for Cora to make out what was lurking about.

"H-hello?" she squeaked.

The crashing stopping at once, Cora could hear only the sound of her own heart beat. Starting to wish she hadn't stopped walking, she began to step over to the edge of the woods, when a loud horn echoed from off in the distance. Not recognizing the sound of it, Cora realized it must have been coming from the direction of the king's castle. Forgetting all about the noise from the forest, Cora sprinted the remainder of the way up the hill.

The road no longer at a steep incline, Cora was able to cover more ground faster. Continuing to round bend after bend, she could not spot her mother anywhere. Her temper starting to flare up, she couldn't understand why her mother didn't wait up for her.

"I thought she said she wanted me to go with her? Instead she goes off and leaves me behind? Why? Is she trying to teach me a lesson?"

Cora almost deciding to turn around and head back home, she then remembered the strange crashing in the forest, and those wacky merchants. No way was she about to head back there on her own. Knowing the king's castle couldn't be too far off; she continued to follow the sound of the horn, which was growing louder.

After about ten minutes of walking, the forest suddenly opened up to reveal a large field. Cora feeling relieved to finally be out of the forest, she stopped walking to take in the sight before her. Although there were no houses in sight, there was a single white castle. The castle surrounded by trees like a giant shield, the great expanse of green enhanced the castles imposing dominance. Cora barely able to see the top of it, as a swirl of white clouds hid its towers, the horn that had led her to the castle fell silent. Once the horn had stopped, Cora could hear the sounds of birds twittering lively overhead; a stream flowing from somewhere to her right; and a gentle breeze whistling by. It was the most peaceful place Cora had ever seen.

"This must be the king's castle," Cora said aloud, walking off the dirt road on to the grass.

Never before having seen grass as green as this, Cora did what any young girl would do: she began to run around. Laughing out merrily as she chased an array of multicolored butterflies, leaping up in an attempt to catch a few that were just out of her reach: her attention fell upon a few rabbits, which had appeared from out of a small hole in the ground.

Cora never having seen rabbits so close up before, she quickly dropped right down onto her belly—bear crawling her way towards them. The rabbits watching her carefully, probably wondering what kind of strange creature was headed in their direction: Cora slowly lifted her head to see how close she was to them. The rabbits lifting their heads high into the air, Cora remained as still as a statue, afraid they would run off at any second. Hearing them making low squeaking noises, she was disheartened to see them scurry back down into their hole. Cora letting out a low sigh, allowing her body to relax, she flipped herself over onto her back: only to let out a sharp gasp.

Not expecting to see two men (she assumed were guards from King Argon's castle, since they were wearing knights clothing with the kings star emblem on their helmets), the taller of the two men reached down: lifting her with ease off the ground. Knowing struggling would be futile, Cora did it anyways. Using her legs to kick at the guard's unprotected shins, all she got out of her efforts was mocking laughter from them.

"She's a fierce one, eh, Stanley?" the second man chuckled.

"Yup, just the kind of ferocity the king is looking for in his army," replied Stanley.

At the word 'army' Cora stopped her fussing and went as limp as a dead fish. Her eyes widening at the prospect of being forced to fight in a war scared her half to death. She remembered at once overhearing her father telling her mother the horrors of war.

 _So much death. Those who lay bloody and dyin on the battlefield screamed like shriekin pigs. Some were screamin for aid, while others were screamin for death ta swoop down and take em. Too many died, too many young souls taken before their time…_

"…I wonder where she came from? Do you think she may be an orphaned, Matt?" she heard the man named Stanley ask.

"Who knows. There are so many feral children running around these parts. That's why the king is recruiting children to fight in his army. Trying to control the population of the peasants. They breed just as fast as those rabbits over there," Matt said, nodding his head in the direction of the rabbit hole.

"Yes, but to have children fight against ogres…." Stanley said, looking rather sick.

"Hey, don't start getting all sentimental. If we don't fight against the ogres, they could overtake this land, along with the other four surrounding lands. Do you really want to see your wife and your children run out of their homes? Living in the wilderness like mindless beasts?"

Stanley getting the message, his expression grew stern once again as he lowered Cora back down on to her feet: making sure to keep a firm grip on the collar of her dress.

"Alright, missy. It's time you came along with us. We can't have any stinkin' slags running around causing mischief," Stanley said, starting to drag her back on to the road.

"Please! I'm not an orphaned! My name is Cora Spindle; my parent's are millers who work for King Argon! Please, don't force me to go and be apart of his child army!" Hating to hear the desperation in her voice, Cora was beyond the point of panic. All she wanted was to see her mother appearing from out of the woods to save her.

"Silence!" Matt roared, pulling out his sword. "If you do not come quietly, I'll have to use other means of keeping you silent."

Cora staring opened mouthed at the sword, a deafening roar filled the air around them. Feeling her captor's hand release her instantly, all three turned to see one of the ugliest creatures Cora had ever seen. It skin almost green, it had tiny black eyes, and menacing tusks jutting out of its mouth. The thing standing about nine feet tall, all three took a step backwards.

"An ogre," she heard the man named, Stanley, say.

"There growing bolder and bolder every day," Matt whimpered, looking as equally terrified as Cora.

Both men giving each other a quick nod, they then charged straight for the creature. Cora watching the men slash and cut at its hide with little effect, the creature let out another deafening roar, swiping at Matt: who managed to duck just in the nick of time.

"Its not working!" Stanley panted, jumping back as the ogre swiped at him with its giant hand.

"Just keep cutting at him! We'll hit something vital sooner or later!"

Cora continuing to back away, she felt her feet once again touch the dirt road. Looking from the battle to the forest, she didn't think too long about what she was going to do. Sprinting as fast as she could to the forest, listening to the sounds of the men's yelling, and the ogre's roaring gradually growing fainter—Cora spotted something rather strange out of the corner of her eye. Not sure if stopping was the best course of action, she found herself stepping off the road: straight into the heart of the forest. Keeping her hands out in front of her as branches whipped at her face, she pushed through a jumble of sharply stemmed bushes into a small glade.

"Oh my…" she whispered, stunned.

In this small open glade, Cora was staring at a tall tree, which had the reddest apples she had ever seen growing on its branches. Looking around the area: making sure there were no humans or ogres around, she took a step towards it. Once she was within a few inches of it, Cora gazed up at the forest ceiling to see it was clear of any treetops; thus, allowing the sunlight direct contact with the tree. Placing her hand upon it, she was quite surprised to feel how smooth it was (unlike other trees that are usually rough and bumpy). Keeping one hand upon the tree as she circled around its large bulk, she jumped slightly as the tree quivered.

"Curious," she said. "How is it everything in this forest appears to be dead, yet this tree is thriving?"

Cora coming to a halt in front of it, her eyes fell upon an apple that was just within her reach. Once again taking a look around, making sure she was alone, she then reached up for the apple— pulling it forcefully off its branch. Placing the apple directly up to her nose, a bright smile started to form across her face. Cora starting to put the apple towards her mouth: she stopped short to see the branch she had plucked it from wither up; drifting down to the forest floor dead. Quite alarmed by this, Cora looked down at the apple in her hand—which had turned as black as coal.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Hi Everyone! Thank you all again and again for following along with Cora and Emily. So, did you guys understand my first hint about the furry little creatures? I know one of you did. In this chapter there will be no small details you will have to watch out for, but you will finally figure out where Emily had disappeared. Oh, and one more thing. Do NOT force an apple from its branch.**

Chapter 4: Reunited

Cora stood stunned at the rotten apple in her hand. What had happened? Why did it just turn to mush? Dropping it on the ground, Cora looked back to the tree to see the rest of the apples were healthy. Taking a step forward, Cora couldn't help but feel as if it were pulling her closer. Resting both her hands upon the tree, she began to run her hands from the base all the way up to branches she could reach. The tree quivering once again, her eyes lit right up to see the apples were sparkling almost like rubies.

"It's almost like the tree is a living thing," Cora mused. "What's more peculiar is how the tree is even alive. There is no water nearby and it hasn't rained in weeks. Yet it is producing ripe apples."

Momentarily glancing back down at the rotten apple, Cora just couldn't figure out the mystery of why it had died. Could it be because she had plucked it wrong? No, that's ridiculous! How could picking an apple from its branch incorrectly kill it? Cora, however, didn't brush the thought aside. In fact, she reached her hand up to a second apple. Instead of yanking it this time around, Cora gently twisted the apple until it came loose. Watching the apple closely, a satisfied smile appeared across her face. The apple remained ripe in her hand. The apple giving off a mouthwatering scent, Cora couldn't fight back her urge to take a bite. Her stomach rumbling, as if ordering her to eat it, Cora could no longer fight off her growing urge.

It was a shock to Cora how the apple not only filled her up, but also seemed to quench her thirst as well. Having eaten the entire apple, including the seeds, Cora was feeling ten times better. Her legs no longer feeling like they were made of bricks, she began to make her way back to the road. Before she started her journey back, she had ripped a piece of her dress off to mark where she had found the tree. Planning to return to it again, Cora was surprised to find she had been quite close to the road. Able to see it through the thicket Cora ripped another part of her dress off, placing it on a low hanging branch just a few feet away from the road.

"Now, should I go home? Or should I continue to look for Mother?"

Cora standing in the middle of the empty road decided she'd be better off heading home. As she started to walk the abrupt sound of twigs snapping and bushes rustling could be heard from her left. Cora learning her lesson from last time she wasn't going to take any chances of this being another ogre. Just as she was about to run, a familiar voice called out her name.

"Cora?"

Cora feeling a wave of relief wash over her at the sight of her mother, Emily rushed right up to her daughter continuing to push the wheel barrel full of flour.

"Cora," she said, relieved. "I've been worried sick about you! Where did you run off to?"

"Run off to? Mother I've been looking everywhere for _you_!" Cora said, furiously. "You left me behind and I winded up walking out of the forest and coming face to face with two of the kings guards; _and_ to top it all off, an ogre!"

Emily staring at her daughter speechless, Cora stared hard at her mother: her hands curled up into tight fists.

"I walked by here on my search for you! If you had been hiding in this very spot the whole time, why didn't you come out and flag me down?"

Emily said simply: "I'm afraid I just didn't see you, Cora."

"What?!" she said, nearly laughing at her mother's absurd reply.

"No, hear me out," her mother said. "While I was following the road I heard what sounded like a herd of elephants marching through the forest. I wasn't paying attention to what was up ahead and I nearly walked head first into a pack of ogres. I had no choice but to go and hide in the forest. I then waited and waited for them to go on their way. At first they didn't, and I feared they may have heard or smelt me. I then backed further away into the forest, hiding behind a cluster of trees. You must have passed me by when I had my back turned or when I had my attention focused elsewhere."

"Why didn't you leave once the ogres left?" Cora asked, through gritted teeth.

Emily fell silent for a moment averting her gaze to the ground.

"I was afraid, darling. I was afraid if I were to move or even do something as minuscule as breathing loudly they'd come after me."

Cora slowly unclenching her fists at the memory of when she had come face to face with the ogre, and how frightened she had been, she too averted her gaze to the ground.

"I'm glad you're safe, my love," Emily said sincerely, after a few moments silence. "I was worried sick with fear when I had realized you were gone. If the ogres hadn't appeared I would have immediately turned around to find you."

"Yeah, right," Cora mumbled. "If that were true you wouldn't have gone on ahead and left me."

Emily stepping up to her daughter she placed her pointer finger underneath Cora's chin, raising her head up so they were looking at one another eye to eye.

"Cora, I know you're upset with me, and I don't blame you. However, there comes a time in ones life when they must get over their anger. You are now thirteen years of age. You are no longer a little girl who can get away with throwing tantrums or feeling sorry for herself. Sooner or later you must grow up. My own mother when I was your age had given me this exact speech. She told me anger and hatred only darkens the heart. I don't want to see such darkness fill your heart. Understand?"

Cora giving her mother the faintest of nods, Emily then lowered her finger.

"Good. Now, I want you to head home. I still need to deliver the flour to the king."

"Huh?! But Mother, I want to come with you!" Cora whined.

"No, sweetheart. For one I'm already late to deliver. And two, I don't want to take the chance of you being with me if we were to come face to face with more ogres. No, the safest place for you is home."

Cora opening her mouth to protest, Emily gave her daughter a stern look. Knowing better than to argue with her mother once she made up her mind, Cora stiffly walked in the opposite direction of her mother. Trying at one point to turn around and follow her, Emily remained rooted in the middle of the road: watching her daughter to make sure she didn't try to follow. Cora finally giving up, she continued to follow the road home.

Cora arrived home an hour earlier waiting for her mother to return. Sitting on the rickety steps of the old deck, Cora could feel raindrops starting to fall. Before she knew it she was half soaked by a sheet of rain showering down. Cora getting up to her feet, she refused to move from her vigil. No rain was going to force her inside until she knew her mother was safely home. Cora fearing her mother may have come across more ogres, the idea of her being gobbled up almost brought her to the point of hysteria. Trying to keep herself calm by saying her mother was clever and could out-smart anything; Cora was still feeling sick to her stomach. Letting out a deep sigh, the sudden sound of squeaking could be heard a few yards from the house. The rain now coming down so hard she could barely make anything out a few feet in front of her, Cora then bounded off the deck heading straight for the figure.

Emily soaked to the bone she placed the wheel barrel close to the shed. Having delivered the flour without incident, she spun around only to feel arms wrap tightly around her waist. Looking down to see Cora burying her face into the front of her dress, tears rolling down her cheeks, Emily rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Come now dry your tears, darling. I'm already soaked to the bone."

Cora not moving a muscle; Emily gently placed a hand on the top of her daughter's head.

"It's going to be alright, my little Rosebud…"


	5. Chapter 5: A New Dress

**Thanks again to everyone who is following along with my story. In this chapter, Cora and Emily are about to find out the tree is much more than it seems.**

Chapter 5: A New Dress

The next week came up rather quickly for the Spindle family. Cora spending the majority of her time helping either her father or mother prepare the flour for Monday's shipment; her thoughts would always go back to the apple tree. Cora pestering her mother by asking if she could go with her, Emily didn't think it was such a good idea. During her journey to the castle (which was the same journey Emily had left Cora behind, and Cora continued to remind her mother of it every chance she could), Emily had overheard guards talking about the king's child army. One of the guards had distinctly said the king was going to start recruiting children twelve years and older. Emily fearing they would be after Cora sooner or later, she didn't want to take the risk of the guards, or even the king himself, seeing her. Thinking her mother was being _too_ overprotective, Cora was willing to take her chances. The reason being was because she wanted to show her mother the tree.

"Mother, why can't I go with you?!"

"I've already told you why! Now stop asking me."

Emily starting to push the wheel barrel towards the road; Cora bounded directly in front of her path.

"Cora!" Emily said, thoroughly annoyed. "I've already told you, no."

"Mother, I understand why you are worried, but there is… there is something I want to show you, " Cora said, making sure not to give away the surprise too soon.

"Oh?" Emily said, raising a brow. "And what would this _something_ be, if I may ask?"

"Well, actually I have to show it to you," Cora replied.

"Can't this wait until I return?" Emily said.

Cora not having thought about showing her mother the tree after she dropped the flour off, she quickly shook her head after a few seconds.

"No."

Emily letting out a deep sigh, muttering inaudible words under her breath: she just motioned Cora to follow her with a slight jerk of her head.

"Cora," Emily spoke up, after twenty minutes of walking. "Once we reach the end of the forest I want you to remain hidden. Do not come out until I signal for you."

"How will I know the signal?" Cora asked.

"I'll whistle three times."

Cora nodding her head silently, she started to stare off into the forest. Having completely forgotten where she had placed her marker, Cora was growing nervous that it might have blown away.

"Cora are you listening to me?" her mother asked, sharply.

"Yes, Mother," she said; however, she didn't look at her as she spoke. Continuing to stare at the trees, Cora's heart sank lower: still unable to spot her marker.

The two walking in silence for another ten minutes, (passing only a few merchants and a drunkard on the way), the end of the road was finally upon them. Emily ordering Cora to hide inside a hollowed out oak tree, Cora quickly crawled inside. Emily acting as a sentry, making sure there were no scouts wandering about; Cora poked her head out.

"Get in there, Cora," Emily snapped. "You must keep absolutely silent until I return. If any of the king's guards or scouts find you…" she stopped herself, not wanting to even think about Cora being forced to fight. "Just do as I say," she concluded, turning her focus back onto the castle.

Cora watching her mother go, she quietly sat back in her hiding place. The inside remarkably roomy, Cora couldn't help but wonder if it had been man-made. A sudden thought occurring to her this may be a hiding place for one of the king's scouts, she knew right away how ridiculous that was—there was no way a fully grown man could possibly fit inside. Leaning her back against the husky bark, Cora waited for what seemed like an eternity for her mother to return. Hearing several footsteps and voices of men and women walking close by; Cora at one point thought she was about to be discovered. Knowing they were guards, for she could hear the sound of swords clanking together: the ground then suddenly shook beneath her. Guessing they had either taken down an old tree or an ogre, Cora was put at ease when the voices and footsteps died away leaving her in absolute silence.

Feeling her head slump to the left, she quickly jerked herself upright at the sound of whistling. Cora timidly crawling over to the opening, she poked her head out to see her mother standing there. Nearly tripping over her two feet as she sprinted right up to her; Emily hastily ushered her daughter along— the kings' guards were still out and about.

"Now, Cora. What of this thing you wanted to show me?" Emily inquired, once the castle had disappeared out of sight.

Cora did not answer her mother, as she headed off the road. Emily coming to a halt; she watched her daughter for a few moments as she started to pick through bushes and scan over tree branches.

"Cora, we mustn't dawdle," Emily advised.

"Just a second longer, Mother," Cora replied, starting to intensify her search.

 _"It should be around here! I'm almost sure this is the place where Mother and I met back up the last time around,"_ Cora thought to herself.

"Cora, enough. It's time for us to go home."

"I know, just give me a moment!" Cora said, irritated.

Emily setting off down the road thinking this would cause Cora to follow her; Cora, instead, shot like a bullet a little ways into the forest. Hearing her crashing around, Emily stopped to see her daughter come back out with what appeared to be a dirty piece of cloth in her hand. Cora holding the rag like it was a trophy, she had a huge smile on her face, as she motioned for her mother to follow. Emily at first wasn't going to follow her daughter; however, Cora started to head back into the forest at a fast pace. Emily not wanting her daughter to wander around in the forest alone, Emily quickly placed the wheel barrel behind a thick bush before following Cora.

"Cora, ouch! Cora where are we going?" Emily getting whipped and poked by branches and sharp needles from bushes; Cora continued to lead her mother silently through the dead forest. Nearly tripping over a fallen log, Emily was trying to keep her temperament under control. Deciding to give this another three minutes until she was going to drag Cora back to the road; she came to a halt as the forest opened up to reveal a glade. Emily's jaw dropping at the sight of the apple tree, Cora gazed over to her mother smiling at the look on her face. The sun's rays giving off a golden light, which was shining down with great affect upon the tree, Emily took a cautious step towards it.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Emily said, breathlessly.

"Yes," Cora said. "Isn't it extraordinary?"

"Yes, indeed," Emily mused, starting to circle around it. "How is it able to survive in this dying forest?"

"That is what I've been unable to figure out. And there's another thing that is quite strange about it. Here. Watch."

Cora reaching her hand up to an apple, she then yanked it off the branch. Emily unsure how this would help to explain the mystery: the apple then turned black.

"The apple is no good," Emily stated.

Cora dropping the apple to the ground, she then reached her hand up for a second. Twisting it off the branch this time: the apple remained ripe.

"See, the apple doesn't die when you twist it off with care. And one last thing, the apple not only satisfies ones hunger, but thirst as well. When I came here the first time, I was exhausted. My legs felt as though they were made of bricks. It was then, after I had taken a bite from one of the apples, that my body was revived. I felt as though I could run for miles and miles," Cora explained, the excitement rising in her voice.

Emily listening to Cora's tale closely, her eyes remained on the apple. Never before having seen such an apple that sparkled almost like a ruby, Emily extended her hand out to take it. Cora giving her mother the apple, she couldn't help but notice a smile starting to form across her mother's face.

" _I wonder. Could this be perhaps a magical wishing apple? There are wishing wells scattered throughout this forest, why not a wishing tree?_ " Emily thought to herself.

Placing the apple up to her lips, she closed her eyes: taking a bite. Cora jumping back from her mother, the sight before her came as a shock. Her mother, having been wearing a similar raggedy plain dress like herself, was now wearing a stunning white ball gown. Her brown hair now in a high bun, she was also wearing a diamond necklace and matching earrings. Emily dropping the apple in surprise, she couldn't stop staring at the dress. The dress was silky smooth, and smelt of lavender. Emily twirling herself around, she then had her attention focused upon her feet, for she was now wearing slippers the same color as snow.

"How did you do that?" Cora asked, not making any movement towards Emily.

"I just wished for it," Emily said, still examining her slippers.

"But how? All I saw you do was take a bite of the apple."

"That was not all, my love. I first wished, and then I took a bite. As I suspected, this tree is magical, just like a few wells that are scattered around the forest."

"So the tree is thriving on magic?" Cora said, still confused.

"Yes, dear. Don't you get it? Like the wells, which are dug deep into the earth, the tree's roots go deep into the land. That is what is keeping the tree alive: it's the magic flowing deep in the earth," Emily said, letting out a girlish giggle.

"Wait, if the land is flowing with magic, why is the whole forest dying?" Cora asked.

"Look around, Cora. Didn't you notice that most of these trees here have either been uprooted or have been partially destroyed? Another thing is all the trees appear to be quite sick, as if the land is slowly dying…" Emily said, staring around at the forest.

Cora still not quite understanding her mother's explanation, she was watching her with a deep frown as Emily started to walk back over to the tree.

"If that is the case, and if the magic in the land is dwindling, we must collect as many apples as we can."

Emily falling silent, closing her eyes once again, she then picked another apple: taking a bite without any hesitation. Cora jumping startled to see a brand new metal wheel barrel appear by the tree; Emily had already begun to fill it up with apples.

"Look sharp, Cora. Let us fill the wheel barrel up and take it home as quick as a wink," Emily said snappily, already collecting at least twenty apples.

"Mother… don't you think this is… this is not such a good idea? I mean don't you fear what kinds of repercussions could come from this? What if the tree has some kind of curse upon it? Or what if this tree belongs to the king?" Cora said, looking more and more worried.

"If this were the kings he would not have left it here in this dreary forest. King Argon would have it placed somewhere where he could present it for all to see. The arrogant fool," her eyes were suddenly blazing, as she continued in a harsh voice. "I do not think we will be cursed by the tree, but it would seem quite justified to place a curse upon the king. It is his fault we are at war in this land. All because he thought he could gain more riches from it. Instead we are losing more and more of its citizen's everyday. And now the coward is trying to take away our children, instead of using his own army to fight off the ogres!"

Cora anxious by her mother's rising voice, afraid ogres or the king's guards may hear her, Cora began to pick as many apples as she could. Once the wheel barrel was fully loaded, Emily picked one last apple from the tree.

"Take my hand, sweetheart," she said, extending her hand out for Cora to take.

Cora silently taking her mother's hand; Emily then said: "I wish Cora, the wheel barrel, and I were home."

Not realizing she had closed her eyes, Cora slowly opened them to see she, her mother, and the wheel barrel were now right in front of the cottage. Emily releasing her hand from her daughter's, Cora silently watched her mother start to push the wheel barrel to the back of the cottage.


	6. Chapter 6: A Birthday Surprise

**Thank you as always to all of you who have been reading my story. In this chapter, you will read about how Emily's obsession may have put Cora in serious danger. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: A Birthday Surprise

"Emily?! Sweet Mary and Joseph, where did ye get that dress from?! And those diamond earrins and necklace?"

"Would you like to find out, Tucker?" Emily said, with a toothy grin.

Cora never having seen her father look as upset about anything as he did now; Emily then revealed to him one of the apples. Tucker having been expecting something else, he just stared at it stupidly.

"Now watch. I wish that Tucker was turned into a duck."

Cora at any other given time would have laughed at what her mother had done; however, she was feeling worse and worse about Emily's new found obsession. There was something different in her mother's eyes she never noticed before: it was greed. She had found something that now gave her the power to do anything. Emily had a new freedom, which no one could take away from her. This is what was causing Cora such discomfort. When her mother was talking about cursing the king, Cora started to believe her mother might actually act on those words. And what will happen if others started to see her mother walking around wearing queenly garments and such. Suspicion would arise, for no wife of a miller could purchase top-quality dresses or jewelry.

"Splendid!" Emily cackled, watching Tucker flap around wildly.

"Mother, please, turn Father back into himself!" Cora pleaded.

Emily letting out a sigh, upset to have her fun cut short, she then bit into the apple: Tucker; however, remained as a duck. Emily for the first time looking slightly worried ordered Cora to go and fetch a second apple. Cora returning back to her mother in a couple of seconds; Emily then bit into the apple. Tucker instantly returning to his normal self, he had a combination of anger and fear etched on his face.

"I should have guessed it was witchcraft!" he spat, glaring at his wife (who was still smiling). "I cannot believe of all people, ye'd be the one ta get caught in its sticky web!"

"Oh lighten up, Tucker. I was just fooling around," Emily teased.

"Yeah! Well that ain't somthin ta fool around with, ye know! Magic, any kind of magic is almost as dangerous as gold. Once it catches a hold of ye, it never lets ye go. It's almost like a sickness. Once the sickness touches ye heart there is no escape from it. Ye continue to crave more and more of it until it consumes ye," Tucker ranted, spit flying out of his mouth. "Ye need ta get rid of those apples at once! If ye don't that sickness will infect ye heart, Em."

"Listen to _you_ telling _me_ what to do. You sound just like my own father. Emily do this. Emily don't do that. Emily I'm doing this for your own good," Emily's eyes darkened. Taking a step towards Tucker, who took a step backwards, she added. "I believe things happen for a reason. Us finding that tree was no mere accident. I believe we were given these apples to better our lives. With these apples we can wish for anything we want. We no longer need to work for the King. We could create our own castle and a new life for ourselves. Don't you want that, my dear Tucker?"

Tucker licking the sweat off his top lip; standing there with shaky legs, Emily took a step backwards— keeping her gaze fixed upon the apple.

"We can do anything," she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. "These apples can give us whatever we desire, but there is a catch. It appears only one wish is granted per apple. That will mean we'll need to continue to collect more as time wears on."

"So is that ye plan? Ye're goin ta wish for everythin ye have always desired?" Tucker said, finally finding the nerve to speak up. "Ye think all of these fine things will just go unnoticed by others? What about Samuel Wyeth? E was the miller working for King Argon, until e decided to hire us instead. Now I know Samuel and I know how bitter e is about losing his job to us. What if e spots ye wearing fine jewelry or finely sewn attires just as ye are wearin now?! Samuel is no fool. E'll know there is no way simple common millers can afford such things. Soon e'll be spyin on us and eventually will find those blasted apples!"

"Do you honestly think I'll just leave the apples out where everyone can see them? Of course not! As for wishing for things, I was merely venting. Of course I will not wish for a castle or anything that will make us stand out. I will wish for only little things that will helps us to live," Emily said, calmly.

Tucker slightly relieved to hear his wife say that, he was still feeling uneasy about having magical apples in the back of his house.

"Very well, Em. I suppose wishin for small things can't be too detrimental. For now, anyway, I want ye ta get out of those clothes. It's a miracle no one saw ye when ye were travelin back from the King's castle," Tucker said.

"We didn't need to travel back at all, dear. All I had to do was wish Cora and myself home."

Tucker looking as if he had just swallowed a bug; he for the first time set his eyes upon Cora. Trying her hardest to keep her gaze to the ground, Cora could no longer ignore the feel of her father's eyes burning into her. Slowly looking up at him, seeing how pale his face was, it was no comfort to her to see his worry.

As the weeks rolled by, Emily was having an absolute field day with the apples. She kept her promise to wish for only small things. Having wished for a new axe for Tucker (after his had broke), the Spindle's were going on with their lives as normally as possible. It was nearing the end of July and Cora's birthday was coming up. Cora never expecting much from her parent's, she had a strange feeling she was going to get quite a surprise this time around.

On that morning of July 25th, Cora awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through every inch of the small cottage. Quickly washing her hands and face, Cora rushed into the kitchen seeing on the table plates piled high with an assortment of food. Her mother (who was now wearing a casual bright yellow dress and a rose patterned apron over it) had a bright smile on her face. Cora having noticed a big difference in her mother's attitude throughout the weeks; it was now her physical appearance that had changed dramatically as well. No longer was her long, curly brown hair all grubby and full of rats nest, but shining and pulled up in a high tidy bun— with a single strand of her hair falling freely past her left shoulder. Even her face seemed to be shining with pride and happiness.

"Happy birthday, Cora," her mother said in a singsong voice. "I do hope you are hungry."

"This is all for me?" Cora said, remaining in the doorway.

"Well of course it is!" Emily said with a laugh. "Have you forgotten what day it is?"

"No, no of course not, but this is… I mean…" Cora fell silent unsure what she was trying to say.

Emily's smile faltering slightly at her daughter's seemingly unhappy surprise, the door by the kitchen suddenly burst open.

"Well somethin sure smells goo…" Tucker coming to a halt near the table, holding the same stupefied expression on his face as his daughter, Emily couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle.

"It would appear this is an even bigger surprise than I thought."

Tucker eyeing the food suspiciously, already knowing exactly how this food 'appeared' upon the table, his eyes fell upon the bacon. His stomach starting to rumble; he slowly took his boots off, taking a seat. Cora watching her father as he reached for a piece of bacon: he then took a large bite. Just the sound of it crunching in his mouth was enough to move Cora. Taking a seat beside her father, the two piled there plates high with eggs, bacon, sausages, and Cora's personal favorite: zucchini bread.

"I'm glad to see you two are enjoying your breakfast. As for today, I have planned something special," Emily said, taking a seat at the head of the table. "Isn't that right, Tucker?" she added, watching him devour a large sausage whole.

"Um, righ," he said, staring at his wife blankly.

"Tucker," Emily said smoothly, placing her hands underneath her chin. "Don't tell me you have forgotten what today is?"

Tucker nearly choking on his eggs; Cora had her eyes focused upon her mother, who gave her daughter a quick wink.

"Of course I know what day it is! It's Cora's fourteenth birthday!"

Cora trying to hold back a laugh at the look of indignation on her father's face; Emily continued to stare at him, now smirking.

"Of course I would never forget me own daughter's birthday," he snapped. "In fact, I was plannin ta take her down ta the brook ta fish today."

Cora's eyes lighting up at the news; Emily rolled her eyes at him.

"Fishing? Really?" she scoffed.

"Damn right fishin! I'm afraid I have quite a lot ta do today, and I can only spare an hour or so ta celebrate Cora's birthday," he looked to his daughter with a soft smile. "Ye'd like that, wouldn't ye?"

"Yes, Father."

"See!"

Emily again rolling her eyes she got up from the table; quietly walking out. Both Cora and Tucker watching her go in silence: she then returned a few moments later with a small plain box in hand. Setting it down beside Cora, Emily clasped her hands in front of her, watching her daughter with an intense stare. Cora not sure what to make of it, Tucker gave her a nudge in the ribs indicating for her to open it. Cora taking the top off, her eye's instantly lit up to see a necklace inside. Having seen her mother wear this very necklace way before she had shown her the apple tree; Cora knew this was something very special. Although the chain was nothing to write home about it was the pendant that held her gaze. The pendant was silver, with a gold-plated, light blue crystal embedded cap.

"This necklace, Cora, belonged to my mother and her mother. On my fourteenth birthday she had given it to me believing I was old enough to take care of something so precious."

Cora taking the necklace out of the box, running her hands over the pendants smooth surface; Emily then took the necklace placing it on her daughter.

"How does it look?" Cora asked, looking up at her mother.

"Beautiful," she whispered, giving her daughter a small smile.

As the morning rolled on, Cora and her father had gone to fish down at the brook. The two not having much luck, Cora wasn't in the least bit upset. She enjoyed being down by the brook. There was something so serene and calming about watching the flow of the water. Cora for fun liked placing a stick or leaf in the water, and when it started to drift along she would always race after it until it disappeared. Feeling her usual disappointment when her father told her it was time to go; Cora slowly followed behind him, taking longing glances back at the brook until it was out of sight.

Tucker and Cora reappearing back at the cottage ten minutes later, the two came to a halt to see three children around the same age as Cora standing by the cottage porch. Emily standing on the porch with her arms crossed, she didn't look at all pleased to see the three children there. There was a good reason for this. The children, two boys and a girl, were son's and daughter of Samuel Wyeth. Samuel holding a deep grudge and hatred towards the Spindle's for taking his job; Tucker, too, looked as displeased to see them as his wife.

Cora, although she did know some of the details about how the Wyeth's and her parent's were not on equal terms with one another, she never had a problem with the children. In fact, she had always had a crush on the oldest boy named, Thomas. Having curly black hair and dazzling emerald green eyes, he was about the handsomest boy she had ever laid her eyes upon. Then there was the middle child, Scarlett, who looked like a bird. She was round like a tomato and had a sharp nose, tiny black eyes, and stringy straight brown hair. Her high-pitched voice and know-it-all personality always irritated Cora. The girl was also dumber than a sack of potatoes, and she had a motto of punch first and ask questions later kind of deal. And last was the youngest son who was also well rounded like his sister. His name was Kyle and he had the roundest head Cora had ever seen. He had the same curly black hair as his older brother, but Kyle had large brown eyes that could never focus straight. He was also dumb like his sister and had an equally bad temper. Cora giving them the nicknames Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, which her father highly approved of, there was something unsettling by the way they were looking at her, which was making Cora feel uncomfortable.

"Hello, Mr. Spindle," Thomas said in his usual charming voice.

Tucker giving him a nod; Cora could see the pain etched on her father's face as he attempted to smile at them.

"We were just wondering if Cora wanted to come and play with us?" Thomas continued to say.

Tucker slowly slipping his way to the back of the house, leaving the decision up to Emily, Cora had the same idea: until her mother ordered her to "Get back here!" Taking her time as she stepped up to the deck, her head hung low in a submissive manner; Emily continued to stare at the others as if they were vermin. Cora for the first time hoping her mother would say, no: her heart sank when she said, yes.

"I want you back home in less than an hour, understand?" she said, staring hard at Cora.

Cora nodding her head, she couldn't help but notice a look of worry in her mother's eyes. Her mother; however, didn't say anything as she pushed her forward. Cora not daring to look back at the cottage, for she would probably have run inside and hid in her room, she chased after the three.

Following them down the road, Cora kept her gaze focused on Thomas, who was leading the way. Wondering where exactly they were going, Cora hadn't noticed Scarlett and Kyle slowing their pace so they had now boxed her in. Before she even knew what was happening, Scarlett had grabbed her left arm, while Kyle grabbed her right. The group stopping: Thomas then turned around to face Cora, a wicked grin forming upon his face.

"Now then, Cora. I think it's time you show us your little secret," he said, sardonically.

Cora knowing exactly what he was talking about, she remained silent glaring at him.

"Hey!" Scarlett grabbing the back of Cora's hair with one of her giant hands, she forcefully yanked her head back. To Cora's disgust she heard herself let out a loud cry. "Answer his question!" Scarlett snarled.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" she said, through gritted teeth.

"Liar!" Scarlett spat, giving Cora's head another forceful jerk. "We know about this 'magical apple tree' of yours. Our father and many others have said they witnessed your family collecting an abundance of apples! Now tell us where these apples are!"

Cora unsure why she had started to laugh, perhaps out of fear or just the absurdity of the whole situation, she just continued to laugh. The siblings looking at one another and then back to Cora stumped, perhaps wondering if she had just gone mad, Scarlett and Kyle both waited silently for Thomas's orders.

"You think this is funny, eh? You think its funny that our father lost his job? And now, because of your parent's, my family is living like animals! We are barely getting by and we find ourselves going without food for weeks at end!" Thomas said, furiously.

"Stop laughing!" Scarlett shrieked, her eyes bulging out of her fat head.

"I can't help it," Cora gasped, her eyes tearing up. "I just find it amusing how your father has to send his children out to do _his_ dirty work. If he were a man at all, he'd have confronted my father and settled the matter."

Expecting to be punched by Scarlett or Kyle, she was surprised when no blow came. Keeping her eyes fixed on Thomas, he then started to walk up to her. His nose almost touching her own, that familiar wicked grin started to spread across his handsome face.

"You're going to regret saying that, Cora," he said, looking to his brother and sister. "Kyle, get out the rope you brought with you. Lets tie Cora up to a tree and let the ogres decide her fate."

Thomas laughing at the look of horror on Cora's face, Scarlett continued to hold her firmly by the hair, as Kyle bound Cora's wrist tightly together.

"Now, I'm going to ask one last time. Where. Is. The. Tree?"

Cora was conflicted by what to do. Would it be easier to be eaten alive by ogres than tell them about the tree? She couldn't allow Thomas and his siblings to find the tree, but maybe, just maybe, she could somehow trick them. Cora; however, doubted that. Even though Scarlett and Kyle were dumber than tree stumps, there was no way she could outsmart Thomas. Cora was clever, but even her cleverness had limits.

Swallowing thickly, Cora finally said: "Fine, I will show you the tree."

It was a long and depressing walk for Cora as she led the siblings to the apple tree. Feeling her binds cutting deep into her wrists, she knew even attempting to wiggle her way out would lead to a good beating by Scarlett. The two tweedles (as she liked to call Kyle and Scarlett) remaining on her left and right, Thomas was now behind Cora.

"I'm warning you Spindle, if you try any funny business I'll go and fetch the ogres myself. It would be a pleasure to watch them gobble you up," Thomas jeered.

"No, Thomas, you are wrong about that," Kyle piped up in a loud voice. "I don't think the ogres would want to eat something as rotten and spoiled as her."

"Hey!" Thomas said, howling with laughter. "That was pretty good, Kyle."

Cora feeling her cheeks burning with rage, wishing she could just free herself of her binds and strangle them, she came to a halt realizing they had finally arrived where she had left her marker.

"Why have we stopped?" Thomas snapped.

"We need to go into the forest," Cora explained, dully. "The tree is in there."

Kyle and Scarlett looking a bit apprehensive to go in; Thomas then stepped off the road, heading straight over to the edge of the trees.

"Come on," he demanded, motioning for them to follow.

Cora once again being forced to lead, she was finding it incredibly difficult to walk with her hands bound behind her back. Tripping more than once over roots and fallen trees, the siblings she noticed were a lot quieter. It appeared they were rather uncomfortable with being so far away from the road. Cora also noticing they would jump at the smallest of noises; she was already hatching a way she could perhaps get out of there. Maybe she could somehow trick them into giving her an apple, and she could wish for a dragon or something dangerous to chase them away. The idea bringing a smile to her face, the four then stopped as the trees opened: revealing to them the glade, and the apple tree.

All three siblings staring at it with wide eyes, Scarlett and Kyle instantly released Cora, who was already starting to back away. Thomas; however, had his attention fixed on Cora. Like a frogs tongue snatching a bug from out of the air, Thomas snatched the back of Cora's dress: flinging her forward, causing her to fall face first onto the rugged ground.

"This is it! This is it! This is it!" Scarlett repeated, jumping around for joy.

"Yes, yes!" Kyle laughed, joining his sister.

"Hey idiots!" Thomas snarled, causing them to stop dancing and jumping around. "Why the hell did you release her?! She almost got away!"

Kyle and Scarlett staring at him blankly, almost like they had completely forgotten Cora was even there, Thomas slowly walked up to the tree. Circling around it a couple of times, Thomas stopped near its left, staring transfixed at its sagging branches that were covered with apples.

"Do you think it really is magical?" Kyle asked, studying his brother.

"I'm not sure," Thomas murmured, reaching his hand out to snatch an apple.

"Wait!"

Kyle, Scarlett, and Thomas jumping at Cora's voice; they all averted their gaze down to the ground. Cora's face covered with dirt, she also had blood forming on her bottom lip. Staring up at them with frightened eyes, Thomas motioned for Scarlett to pick her up. Cora's legs shaking slightly, she looked from the tree to Thomas.

"I'm warning you. You do not want to pick any apples from this tree! There is a…" She paused trying to think. "There is a curse upon it. You see, the apples are not just apples, but they are like orbs fortunetellers use. If the apple turns black and to mush in your hand, it means your life will lead to tragedy and despair. If the apple remains ripe in your hand, it means your life will lead to happiness and peace. That is what makes the apple tree magical."

Kyle and Scarlett looking just as apprehensive as they did before they ventured into the forest; Thomas looked back to the apples on the tree with curiosity. Scowling in his usual way whenever he was thinking deeply about something, he then shocked them all by yanking an apple from a branch. In a matter of seconds, the apple in his hand had turned dark and to mush. Scarlett and Kyle going as pale as wax candles; Thomas, too, was staring at the apple with shock. Quickly dropping it to the ground, as if holding it caused him great pain, he turned on Cora with rage filled eyes.

"What the hell is that?! What kind of sick game are you trying to pull!?"

Cora biting her bottom lip, trying to hold back her laughter, she could not believe the idiot had actually fell for her drivel. The apples could not tell fortunes, but it could grant wishes. Something she wasn't about to inform him about. Seeing a combination of fear and confusion etched on Thomas's face, he once again turned to Cora.

"You did something. Yes, I'm sure of it."

"I did nothing but give you a fair warning not to pick any of the apples. Instead of heeding my advice, you stupidly went ahead and plucked the apple," she started to chuckle, as she continued. "What's the matter, Thomas? Are you afraid of what the future holds for you now? I'm actually quite curious as to what tragedies and woes lie ahead for you."

Thomas in a blink of an eye slapped Cora hard across the face. Falling back onto the ground with a 'thump', Cora could feel her head spinning around and around until everything went pitch black.


	7. Chapter 7: A Dip Into Darkness

**Thanks again to all who are keeping up with my story. As the next chapter suggests, Emily is about to take a plunge into the dark side of magic. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: A Dip Into Darkness

Two hours had gone by since Cora had left with the Wyeth siblings. Emily looking out the window every other second, as she stood in her kitchen cleaning up the dishes, the sudden sound of thunder rumbled overhead. Just as the sound of the thunder boomed, a heavy downpour followed suit. Throwing her cleaning rag into the oval shaped wooden sink, she headed out the kitchen door. Walking out onto the porch, making sure to stay directly under the porch roof, she began to scan around the yard. Her eyes falling upon the mill, she watched her husband step out, sprinting like a mad man towards the house.

"Ye alrigh, Em?" he asked, taking off his hat to ring the water out.

"No, I'm not," she said, bluntly. "Cora was meant to return in an hour, yet she is still gone."

"I'm sure she is fine. I bet she just lost track o the time," Tucker replied, soothingly.

Emily glaring darkly at him; Tucker let out a long sigh, before he said: "I'll get the umbrella."

Emily and Tucker walked as quickly as they could down the road. Unsure as to where to begin their search, Emily had a nagging feeling Cora was in trouble. Not wanting to think about Cora having been taken by the king's guards or a pack ogres, the two came to a halt at a fork in the road. One trail leading off to the left, the other continued on straight ahead. Tucker and Emily scanning the ground for any fresh footprints: to their dismay there was just too many to figure out whose were whose. Tucker deciding to head down the left road, he handed Emily the umbrella, before walking off. Emily watching him go; she then turned her attention back onto the road ahead of her. For some odd reason, she had a feeling she was following the right path.

For Emily her cloak could not keep her dry and warm for long, and before she knew it she was soaked to the bone. The dirt road starting to disintegrate as the rain showered down harder, the umbrella she was using was not doing so well either; having been chewed by moths, leaving numerous holes in it, she let out an irritated snort: tossing it away. Wishing she had thought of taking an apple with her, she knew it was too late to turn back now. Throwing over her hood, Emily kept her eyes peeled not on the ground, but off towards the trees to her left. Knowing she was close by to where the enchanted apple tree was, Emily felt a jolt of hope rise in her chest. Running off the road, she could distinctly see eight pairs of footprints leading off into the forest. Although she was going on a gut feeling, Emily decided to pay a visit to the apple tree. Even if Cora and the others were not there, she'd at least be able to collect a few more apples to take back with her.

Cora's senses were slowly coming back to her. Feeling something cold hitting against her face, she slowly opened her eyes to realize it was raining. Finding herself lying underneath the apple tree, which was giving her some shelter from the torrential downpour, Cora found she was too weak to sit up. Slowly crawling towards the base of the tree, she managed to pull herself up into a sitting position: resting her back against the smooth bark. With a trembling hand, she placed it upon her cheek feeling a bump. Her head beating like a gong, which was making her nauseous, she jumped at the sound of thunder booming overhead.

Thunder never frightened Cora, even when she was just a babe, her father would think it quite funny how a normal childish fear did not bother his girl. In a way, he was proud to have such a strong and fearless daughter. Cora wishing she could be both strong and fearless at that very moment; a streak of lightning crackled unsettlingly close by. Cora feeling her heart starting to pound rapidly in her chest; she then grabbed a hold of her mother's necklace: closing her eyes, she wished desperately to be back home.

Running her hands over the pendants smooth surface, Cora started to close her eyes, also wishing for the pounding in her head to go away. Cora wiping a few raindrops out of her eyes, she then caught a glimpse of a dark figure coming towards her. Thinking it may have just been either her imagination or a streak of lightning casting a shadow, the figure moved again and again. Cora attempting to rise up to her feet, her legs caved in underneath her. Feeling a combination of anger and helplessness wash over her, she hated how gullible she had been to follow the three siblings. What she hated more was her mother allowing her to go with them. She hated her mother who seemed to want to spend more time wishing for things than taking care of her family. Cora slamming her fists down upon the wet ground; glaring up at the soaked apple tree with loathing: the hooded figure then appeared directly in front of the tree.

For a moment the figure just stood there silently. Cora wondering if the figure may not actually be able to see her, because of how the tree branches were hanging so low— the figure then knelt down, staring straight at Cora. Closing her eyes, thinking perhaps if she couldn't see them, they couldn't see her: a familiar female voice filled the air.

"Cora, is that you?"

Emily extending her hand out towards her daughter; Cora slowly took it, stepping out into the downpour. Emily staring at her daughter wide-eyed, she was disturbed to see she had a bump on her cheek, and her bottom lip was swollen.

"What happened?" she asked, frantically. "Why are you bruised like this? Did you come across an ogre or one of the king's guards? Where are the Wyeth's?"

Cora feeling her legs shaking once again; Emily kept a firm grip upon her daughter's shoulders, as she picked one of the apples taking a massive bite. The two instantly appearing back at the cottage, Cora fell right down on to her knees. Feeling her mother's firm grip grasp her shoulders once again, Cora followed her mother into the house and into her bedroom.

"Lie down," she heard her mother say.

Cora recognizing the firmness of her feather mattress, as she sank down into it— she just stared up at the dark ceiling, watching flashes of lightning illuminate her room for a brief moment or two. After three or four minutes passed, Cora could hear the sounds of her mother's light footsteps (although to Cora they sounded like cannons going off) coming into her room. Emily appearing beside the bed with two cloths and an apple: she placed the first cloth over her daughter's forehead, and the second over her bottom lip. Cora watching her mother about to place the apple up to her lips, she shot her hand up to stop her mother.

"What, Cora? Don't you want me to help you heal faster?" she asked.

Cora just shook her head. Her mother letting out a deep sigh, Emily briefly stared down at her daughter— before heading over to the window beside the bed: placing the apple in one of her dress pockets. Crossing her arms, she watched the rain pelt against the window like a foreign army trying to break through the walls of a great castle. Cora too weak and tired to speak, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep, when no more than a second more was there a loud shout from outside.

Before Cora could ask her mother what was going on, Emily had already bolted out the door. Wondering what could possibly be going on, another round of thunder boomed overhead, causing the foundation of the house to shake. Once the thunder stopped, Cora again heard shouting; only this time she could distinctly hear the voice of her father. Using what little strength she had left, she pushed herself to stand. Shuffling her feet over to her window, she grabbed a hold of the window frame as she watched her parent's and a tall, brown haired man (Cora guessed was Samuel Wyeth) having a shouting match in front of the mill. Opening up her window just a crack, Cora could hear everything the adults were saying.

"Your daughter put a curse on my boy, Spindle!" Samuel was shouting. "All my kids came home saying your wife here is a witch and your daughter is a Seer who is able to see into the future!"

"That is positively absurd," her father said, sharply. "Ye know perfectly well that witches, Seers, and magic no longer exist in this land."

"That's not what the rumors having been saying," Samuel said, a glint of malice forming in his eyes at the hint of worry on Tucker's face. "Oh yes. People have been saying much these days of late. There has been word of a magical apple tree that grants one anything they desire. You know," he said, starting to casually move closer to the shed. "I find it quite peculiar how you are able to afford new things like dresses, a wheel barrel, axes, and plenty of other expensive things no miller could possible afford. Heck, when I was working for the king, I barely had enough to buy produce; but you seem to be able to buy much more than that."

"Enough of this nonsense!" Tucker snarled, the vein in his neck protruding, which signified he was quickly losing his temper. "I want ye off me property, Wyeth, now!"

Samuel snorting, he then charged straight for the woodpile, grabbing the new metal axe Tucker had wished for himself. Tucker stepping in front of Emily, Samuel began to examine it closely: before averting his gaze back onto them.

"Here's what's going to happen, Spindle. In order to keep your little secret a secret, I want you to give me half of those apples. If you do not, I will inform the king that his new employees have been hording something of great value from him," he said, grinning at them cruelly.

"Ye're out of ye mind!" Tucker said, glancing from the axe back to Samuel. "There are no such things as magical apples. And even if there were, we would not have any here."

Samuel not believing him for an instant, Emily quietly walked in front of Tucker. Samuel's grin fading as he watched her pull an apple out of her dress pocket; Emily then placed the apple up to her lips. Taking a large bite, Tucker had a look of horror on his face as Samuel shrank down and down: until he was just a small cockroach. Emily taking a step forward, a grin stretching straight across her face, she then slammed her foot down upon the bug.

Cora from inside her room had a look of absolute terror on her face. Never thinking her mother would actually use the apples to commit such a wicked act; her mother then averted her gaze away from the ground— fixing her cold eyes upon Cora: who remained frozen like a statue at her window.


	8. Chapter 8: Cora's Decision

**Thanks again to everyone who is following along. So what is Cora's decision? Has the magic from the apples turned Emily's heart black? Read to find out.**

Chapter 8: Cora's Decision

Cora lay shaken in her bed; replaying over and over the events of what she had seen many hours ago. It was nearly nightfall now, which had darkened her room significantly. Hearing only a couple of times footsteps walking past her door, Cora was hoping her mother would not come in to check on her. Recalling the look of delight and malign in her eyes after she stepped on Mr. Wyeth: sent a cold chill down her spine. Cora knew her mother had a terrible temper and would think wicked things of people, but to act upon those evil thoughts was unfathomable. It was Cora's fear that her mother had now gone past the point of no return. She had committed the ultimate sin of murdering a fellow human being.

Cora recalling a couple of religious texts Emily made her read, for Emily would not allow her daughter to be an illiterate- Cora could remember a whole paragraph based on heaven and hell. Having mixed ideas about what the text had entailed, Cora couldn't help but start to wonder if it was true. Was there such thing as a final judgment, which would finalize your fate of going to either heaven or hell?

Letting out a shaky breath, Cora could then hear the voices of her mother and father in a heated argument. Slowly getting up out of her bed, she grabbed her blanket, for the chill she was still feeling hadn't gone away. Cora's room residing close to the kitchen, it was fairly easy for her to make out what they were saying as she placed her ear against the wall.

"Have ye completely lost ye mind?!" Her father was shouting. "Did I not warn ye of what magic can do?! Ye have officially succumbed to its darkness! How are we going ta explain ta Wyeth's wife and children what happened ta Samuel?!"

"That is something I shall deal with personally," Emily said, her voice sounding colder than normal. "You don't need to worry yourself about that."

Cora pressing her head harder against the wall, for her father's voice had now become a whisper.

"No, no ye ain't thinka ta…"

Her mother; however, didn't respond. Cora trying to figure out what was going on, she suddenly heard a loud bang from outside. Flinching at the noise, Cora hurried over to her window to catch a quick glimpse of her mother: before she vanished into the darkness. Her heart beating as fast as a jackrabbits, Cora threw the blanket to the floor racing out of her room. Nearly slamming into her father as he was making his way out of the kitchen, the two stared at one another silently for a good minute.

"Cora," he finally said, his eyes filled with worry. "Ye should be asleep, my girl."

Cora not responding as she just stared at her father's pale face, he gently spun her back around: pushing her towards her room.

"Everythin will be alright, lass. Get some sleep now."

Cora unsure if it was the gentleness of his voice or her exhaustion finally taking a hold of her, but she barely remembered crawling back into her room falling into a deep sleep.

 _"Mother, please! Don't kill them! They have done nothing wrong."_

 _"Cora, do not get in my way. I must do this in order to protect you and your father."_

 _"No! Mother, no!_

Cora jolted straight out of her bed in a cold sweat. Realizing she must have been tossing and turning, for her blanket was in a big heap on the floor; Cora found she could not stop her trembling. The dream was so vivid. She and her mother were standing outside of their cottage, but she could not recall whom she was trying to protect. Rubbing her arms feeling goose bumps starting to form, Cora jumped at a light tapping from her window. Sliding off the bed, Cora tiptoed her way over. Surprised to see it was a small brown bird standing on the windowsill, Cora stood stock still watching the bird with interest.

The bird cocking its head as its beady black eyes stared at Cora; it then made a low clicking sound with its beak, before flying off. Watching it go high up into the air, she averted her gaze back down to the ground to see three men coming towards the cottage. Recognizing the symbol on their helmets as King Argon's, Cora slowly backed away from the window for she recognized two of the three men as Stanley and Mark. Knowing there was only one reason why the King's guards had come here, Cora shivered as she heard their voices growing closer and closer.

Wondering where both her mother and father were, Cora hadn't any idea what to do. Should she hide out in her room until they went away? Or could she manage to crawl through her window and hide in the nearby woods? Cora; however, never got the chance to figure out what she was going to do. The sound of her mother's voice ringing out clearly and loudly, almost like a loud speaker, silenced everyone. Rushing back over to the window, she could see the three guards with their backs to her, stepping over to her mother. Opening up the window out farther, Cora could clearly hear the conversation between the four.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Emily said in a chipper voice. "It is quite an honor to have King Argon's three most strapping and important guards visit my home. To what do I owe this honor?" Although she spoke to them with respect, there was a dangerous gleam in her eyes as she examined each guard keenly.

Stanley and Matt looking to the third guard, who was much older than themselves for he had graying hair, reached into his red cloak pocket: pulling out a wrapped up parchment.

"As you must be aware of, Mrs. Spindle, there is a war going on and we need all the men we can get. King Argon has sent out to every family a parchment requesting any child from the age of 12 and up to be recruited for his army. Your daughter, Cora, is now fourteen years old and has been requested by the King. In the parchment, it specifically states when she is to leave for the King's castle. And if she is not there on said date, we will return here and use a more forceful approach."

Emily taking the parchment out of the guard's hand unraveling it; she quickly scanned through it, before looking at each of the men's faces in silence: her eyes darker than ever before.

Cora hadn't noticed her palm was now starting to bleed as she gripped the side of the windowsill with such force. Knowing the day would come sooner or later when the guards would seek her out, her grip on the windowsill loosened as the guards started to walk away from her mother. Noticing her mother watching them depart, Emily then did something Cora had not expected. Using her right hand, a tiny fire had appeared in the palm of her hand. Emily seeming to be just as surprised to see it as Cora, a twisted smile started to spread across her face. Placing one end of the parchment into the flame, she watched with a ravenous hunger as the flames ate away at the paper until it was fully consumed.

Emily wiping her hands off on her dress, she continued to stare down at her hand in wonder. If she was capable of creating flames, what else did she have the capability of doing?

Cora hadn't bothered to leave her room after witnessing her mother's newfound trick. It was hard to describe, but Cora could somehow feel her mother changing. It was a suffocating sensation. Almost like all the air was thicker and heavier, like on a warm summer day. Cora grateful her mother hadn't harmed the guards, she was once again pondering the dream she had. There were no two ways about it: Emily was dangerous. She was growing ever more powerful each and every day, and it was all Cora's fault. Realizing now she should never have shown her mother the magical apple tree, Cora angrily slumped her head down upon her knee. What was she to do? There was no way she could confront her mother. Although she wasn't afraid of her mother, Cora was afraid of the magic she possessed. Her father had said magic corrupts the heart and turns it black. If that is so than the magic was the real villain here.

It didn't take Cora long after that to realize what she had to do. Placing on her mud stained shoes, Cora made her way out of her room, checking every which way for any signs of her mother. As she was in reaching distance of the front door, it abruptly swung open, causing her to fly backwards. Managing to remain on her feet, Cora let out a breath of relief to see her father. Noticing his face was as pale as the moon and his eyes were blood shot, he looked at Cora with unknowing eyes. Tucker stumbling past his daughter; Cora caught a strong scent of whiskey emitting from him.

"She's an awfu' lassie,

No' her like in a' the toon,

For her heid is fu' o' mischief,

And her hair is hingin' doon.

What a fraught maun ha'e her mither

Frae the mornin' till the nicht,

But she's awfu' like her granny,

An' that pits wee Emily richt."

Cora heard her father sing, letting out a few hiccups in-between each pause. Watching him stumble down the hall and out of sight, Cora turned her attention towards the opened door. Wondering where her mother could be, she crept out the door, half expecting her to just pop out of nowhere. Emily; however, never appeared. Cora giving the entire yard a thorough examination, she then raced straight through the yard: heading to where this entire mess had all started.


	9. Chapter 9: This Land Shall Be Known As

**Thanks to everyone who is still following along. So, what land will the Land of Nothing become?**

Chapter 9: From This Day Forth I Shall Call This Land…

The sun's rays were just starting to push through the thick fog that had engulfed the land. The fog nipping at Cora's bare arms and legs as she sprinted down the road; her heart was pounding faster and faster at the mission before her. She needed to destroy the tree. That was the only way she could put an end to the magic.

Entering into the forest, she dashed soundlessly weaving in and out between the trees. She moved with such finesse. Never once tripping or stumbling over a fallen log or root. Her mind was clear. Her eyes were set. All that was left now was to just get it over with. Slowing her pace once she came upon the open glade, Cora busied herself by looking for rocks. Her father having taught her how to create fire without using any matches; she snatched a pair of smooth rocks from the ground. Once the rocks were in her hands, Cora stared momentarily frozen looking at the beautiful tree. It hadn't taken her long to start to reconsider if she really wanted to do this. Could it be the magic emitting from the apples that was causing Cora to change her mind? Or was it the fear of not knowing what her mother would do if she found out she had destroyed it?

Cora shaking off her fear, she narrowed her eyes, taking firm steps over to it. Collecting a few dry sticks and leaves here and there, she started to place them around the tree. Unsure if she could create a fire strong enough to destroy it, she had an idea that if she killed the branches that may prevent any more apples from growing. Sweat starting to form on her forehead (more from fear than the heat), she worked fast to get the fire started. Sparks starting to fly off the rocks as she grinded them together, she let out a violent cry as vines wrapped around her wrists, ankles, and midsection. Being hoisted up into the air, Cora took a quick glance backwards to see her mother standing near the opening between the glade and the forest. When had she gotten there? Cora realizing she had been so focused on her task, she hadn't even bothered to keep an eye out for danger.

"M-mother…" she gasped, her terror visible on her face.

Her mother standing in the shadows of the trees, which were casting a frighteningly distorted look upon her face, she slowly stepped into the light. Her brown eyes meeting her daughter's, Cora could see the hue of her eyes were turning a deep mahogany color. It would seem the apples were turning her rotten from the inside out.

"Cora, what do you think you are doing?" Emily asked, although she could see quite clearly what her daughter had been doing. Noticing the dried sticks and leaves placed around the tree, Emily stared up at her daughter with no clear expression.

"M-Mother." Cora swallowing back her fear, a sudden fire had begun to burn in the pit of her stomach. She would not be afraid of her mother. Her eyes forming a challenging look, she glared down at her mother as she said: "I'm going to destroy this tree! Father is right. The tree has corrupted your heart. You're turning dark, Mother. I worry that you are going down a path. One in which you will never be able to return from."

Emily stood in silence, staring up at her daughter with a spark of curiosity in her eyes. Cora, meanwhile, was struggling against the vines that were digging deeper into her flesh every time she attempted to move.

"I'm afraid you cannot do that, Cora," her mother said. "You see, I've come to realize how selfish I have been to hoard all the apples for myself."

"What are you-" Emily held up her hand cutting Cora's sentence short.

"Don't interrupt me, darling, for I'm about to explain everything to you now. In the Land of Nothing, we are always at war. The other great lands that surround us: Narnia, Enchanted Forest, Neverland, and Oz, see us as nothing more than a second rate kingdom. And so that is why King Argon, who had been a king in Narnia, was sent here to rule over us. Although at first he did not want to come to a poor and dismal realm such as this; however, he was eventually bought by the other three realms kings and queens with promises of gaining riches beyond his wildest imagination. So, Argon came to the Land of Nothing, our land, where he created trade and a good economy. It wasn't until the other four lands starting sending their criminals and dangerous beasts here, did things change. They saw our realm as a kind of jail. King Argon, however, turned a blind eye to the anarchy around him. That is how the war of the ogres broke out. It was then that the king had no choice but to fight back. And that is why, Cora, I have decided to stop the war myself. I'm going to turn this world into the kingdom that I promised you. You, your father, and I will all rule it together, and lead the people into a happier and peaceful future."

Emily fell silent, allowing Cora to soak in everything she had just said. Of course Cora knew about the ogres and the history behind it, but she was stunned to hear her mother tell her about creating a new kingdom: specifically the kingdom in which she had promised her. Cora was also surprised to hear there were other realms besides the one she lived in. Never before having heard of the places: Narnia, Oz, Enchanted Forest, or Neverland, Cora just stared at her mother as Emily raised her hand into the air. Unsure what to expect, she instantly shut her eyes, anticipating to feel some kind of excruciating pain. Instead, Cora felt air rushing against her face, and then her hands and knees hitting the ground.

"I see you are shocked by what I have told you," Emily said, taking soundless steps over to Cora. "I made you a promise that you would rule your own kingdom one day, Cora, and I will not go back on my word. I just need a little more time, and then I'll be able to overthrow the king," her eyes glinting sharply, she concluded: "From this day on this land will no longer be called, The Land of Nothing. I now claim this land to be: Wonderland.


	10. Chapter 10: Cheshire Cat

Chapter 10: The Cheshire Cat

Mother and daughter walked back in silence. Emily taking the lead, she occasionally glanced back to make sure Cora was still there. Cora shuffling her feet, kicking a few rocks here and there, she could feel her mother's gaze on her. Never once taking her eyes off the road.

"I wish you wouldn't punish me like this, Cora," Emily said gently. "I am only doing this to give you your best chance. Don't you see? If I don't do this you will be sent off to fight in the Ogre wars. I cannot bare the thought of losing you."

"Why did you have to kill, Mr. Wyeth?" Cora abruptly said, catching her mother off guard. "And where did you go the other night?"

Emily remained silent, as she turned back to look at her daughter.

"Mother! Tell me right now. Where did you go?" Cora said, her voice trembling.

That red gleam in her eyes brightening slightly, Emily pursed her lips together, knowing there was no point in trying to brush what she had done under the rug now.

"So, you witnessed that, did you? I suppose that is why you see me as a monster, and that foolish father of yours," she snorted. "Putting such falsehoods into your head."

"It's not Father's words that have made me see you as a monster! You have done that all on your own!"

It was then a loud popping sound filled the air. Cora stunned by what had just occurred, she slowly placed her hand up to her cheek. Already feeling a bruise starting to form, Emily slowly lowered her hand back down to her side: turning away from her daughter.

Tension was rising in the Spindle household. Cora and Emily no longer talking to one another (while Tucker spent the majority of his time away from home) it was up to Cora to work on chores around the house. Her father cutting up the wood for her, she would work on piling it in the shed. As soon as she was done with that, Cora would head inside the house scrubbing the floors; cleaning the cabinets; washing and hanging up the laundry; and numerous other things. Cora stepping out on to the deck with a broom sweeping away dirt and other questionable things; a tiny cry came from the left side of the deck, close to where her bedroom window was. Leaning the broomstick against the house, Cora walked over to see a small kitten just sitting on the ground: staring up at her with its big emerald eyes.

"Well hello there," Cora said, clicking her tongue at it. "Where did you come from?"

The kitten starting to purr as it trotted right up to her; Cora let out a light chuckle, petting its fur.

"How peculiar you look," she noted, examining its coloring. Having thick grey hair, Cora's attention was focused primarily on his stripes. Noticing the colors were black and green, the kitten also was wearing what appeared to be a wide smile on its face. "You are most certainly a funny little creature."

The kitten's purring growing louder and louder, Cora couldn't resist the urge to pick it up. Doing a quick inspection, she let out another soft chuckle.

"So, you are a Mr. then. Well my, dear lad. What shall we call you? Charles? Stripes? Mr. Fuzzy?"

The kitten hissing at the last name, Cora's chuckles turned into a hearty laugh.

"Those are pretty sorry names, I agree. No, how about something like, Ches?"

The kitten remaining silent, staring up at her with its large, round emerald eyes; Cora carried the little fur-ball back into the house.

Cora was expecting her mother to tell her to get rid of the kitten as soon as she had laid her eyes upon it that night. Instead, Emily allowed Cora to keep him. The kitten seeming to bring the two closer together, Emily commented on the kitten's odd coloring, stripes, and his seemingly glued smile that remained stretched across his tiny face.

"I've never seen an animal such as this one," Emily commented, staring down at him from in the there living room. "I had many cats when I was a little girl, but none of them looked like him."

Cora was sitting on the floor directly in the center of the living room between a small couch and an old fireplace. Little Ches running around her, he occasionally pounced on her feet nibbling at her toes.

"Ouch!" Cora yelped, feeling his claws digging into her feet. "Not so rough there, Ches."

"He's a feisty little tyke," Emily said, crossing her arms. "Now, Cora, you know by me allowing you to keep him it will be YOUR responsibility to take care of him."

"Of course, Mother," Cora said, not really listening to a word her mother was saying.

Emily rolled her eyes at Cora, knowing perfectly well her daughter was not listening to anything she had just said.

"I suppose you'll want him sleeping with you, correct?"

Cora nodded.

"Well, we better prepare him a litter box."

Cora helping her mother to find a medium sized box; Emily then placed sawdust inside of it.

"Alright, Mr. Ches, time to introduce you to your new bathroom."

Emily placing him inside the box, he instantly bounded out sliding right underneath Cora's bed.

"Ches!" Cora snapped, looking for him under her bed. "Where is he?"

"He went under the bed, darling," Emily said, wiping the sawdust off of her hands.

"I don't see him," Cora said, her voice taking on a slight edge.

"Oh, let me see, you foolish girl."

Emily carefully examining every inch under Cora's bed she, too, could not spot him.

"What the devil?"

Cora barely able to contain the panic building inside of her: a sudden meow came from where the litter box was. Both swiftly turning their attention towards it, Cora and Emily were stupefied to see him lying there: staring at them with that wide smile.

"You sly little, Cheshire Cat," Emily said, chuckling.

For Cora to hear her mother laughing was almost shocking. After the incident in the woods (which had occurred only three days ago) and what had happened with the Wyeth's and the guards, it was a rare moment for mother and daughter to share such a peaceful moment.

Cora unable to stop herself, she abruptly wrapped her arms around her mother. Emily taken aback by this, she was soon returning her daughter's hug.

"Oh, my Cora," she whispered, resting her chin upon Cora's thick hair. "I love you. I love you so very much."

"I love you, Mother," she whispered, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

Emily petting her hair enjoying the embrace: the serenity was shattered by the sound of the front door slamming shut. Releasing Cora abruptly, causing her to stagger back, Emily was already out the door before Cora could get a word out.

Having gone to bed, Cora could hear her parent's voices loudly and clearly. Little Ches sleeping right by her head; she silently stroked his tiny ears listening intently to her mother and father's argument.

"Don't lie to me, Tucker! I know you've been sneaking out to the taverns." Cora heard her mother say accusingly.

"Ye're wrong, Em," her father replied sternly. "I was out meeting my old friend, Absolem Rickman, who was discussin with me about the Ogre wars. He mentioned something about leavin the Land of Nothing, and somehow escaping to one of the other four lands."

"And how do you propose we would do that?!" Emily snarled. "Have you forgotten we _work_ for King Argon, you foolish man!?"

"I don't care, Em!" Tucker said, his voice growing louder. "We need to flee this land! In order to protect our ourselves and Cora."

"Fleeing is _not_ going to solve our problems. In fact, it's only going to create more. Don't you understand?" Emily's voice suddenly dropped into a near whisper: "It doesn't matter where we go. There will always be ogres and tyrannical kings. That is why, my dear husband, I have come up with a plan to stop the king and ogres permanently."

Tucker eyed his wife nervously. That familiar glint of malice just briefly appearing in her eyes told him she was up to something diabolical.

"What do ye mean by that?"

Emily; however, did not reply. Tucker watching her walk over to the front door; giving him one last side-glance, she then exited the house: leaving him to ponder what she was up to.


	11. Chapter 11: Emily

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thank you again for all who are following along. In this next chapter you will learn a little about Emily's background. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Emily

Emily had neither a good nor bad childhood. She had lived in a small cottage much like the one she lived in in the Land of Nothing. Having originally been from the Enchanted Forest, her old home had resided next to a vast sea. Her father, Frank, had been a fisherman and her mother, Heidi, had been a seamstress.

It had been a rainy day out on the sea. Frank having little success catching any fish, he was just about ready to pack his equipment up, when his pole dipped down. The tip bending to the point where it was touching the surface of the water, Frank wrestled and fought to keep the pole in his hands.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Frank managed to haul the fish up out of the water into his boat. The fish was a flounder nearly half the size of his small rowboat; Frank reaching for his small hatchet the fish abruptly stopped flopping about.

"Please, kind sir," he said in fluent English. "Please spare my life for I am not what you think I am."

Frank was flabbergasted to hear the flounder actually speak, and in fluent English.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"Please, kind sir, spare my life and in return I shall grant thee whatever thee desires."

"You can grant wishes?" Frank said stunned.

"Yes. My name is Alfred. I used to be a prince in a far off land until I was bewitched by an evil sorcerer."

"A prince?!"

"Yes, sir. The sorcerer had fallen in love with a princess I was meant to marry. The two had met each other long before I had come into the picture, and when he learnt of our arranged marriage he placed a spell on me. The sorcerer wanted me to suffer. He explained to me the only way I could return to my human form was if I were to grant ten wishes consecutively in a row to whomever I came across. Sadly, I have not been able to complete this task."

Frank looked at the fish with pity.

"I will assist you, Alfred. Just tell me what I must wish for."

Alfred's large black eyes widened with hope.

"Oh, you are a truly kind man! I thank thee! What you must do is wish for something, but there is a catch. You can only wish for one thing per day," he explained. "Also, you cannot wish for things that are impossible. These things include: wishing to bring someone back to life; wishing for someone to fall in love with you; and wishing for things that will change your way of life."

Frank scratching his chin, pondering what to wish for, his eyes instantly lit up at a thought.

"Why can I not just wish for you to return to your human form now?"

The flounder shook his head.

"As I've said, sir. I must grant ten consecutive wishes in a row in order to return to my human form. You must wish once per day in order to break the sorcerer's curse."

Frank growing hot behind the ears at his asinine comment, he began to look around the area. Being surrounded by water, while the shore was just a few miles behind him, Frank could not come up with anything creative.

"I'm terrible at thinking of things like this right in the moment. My wife on the other hand could have probably thought up twenty things by now."

Frank chuckled slightly before he snapped his fingers coming up with an idea.

"I've got it. I will wish my wife something. I don't think she'll believe me if I tell her I've met a cursed flounder, who is actually a prince, who can grant wishes. So, I wish for a flower that can change shape and color, and it cannot die."

The flounder bowing his head, a single white flower appeared in the fisherman's hand. Frank staring at it blankly, the white flower instantly changed into an orange lily.

"It worked!" he laughed out joyously. "I don't believe my eyes."

Alfred, too, looked quite pleased.

"That is one, my friend. Nine days and nine more wishes to go until I am free."

"And I shall return for the next nine days, I promise."

And so the fisherman did keep his word. Every day he returned and asked the flounder a single wish. Every time he would return, Heidi would expect Frank to bring home another gift. Having been rather skeptical and afraid of the flower he had brought her the first day, she was quickly growing more and more curious about the magical wishes.

"I only have two more days and the Prince will finally be free," Frank said one night.

Heidi, Frank, and their young daughter, Emily, were all sitting together in the living room. It was a cool night and Frank had started the fire in the small fireplace. Heidi sitting in an old rocking chair knitting, she glanced over to her daughter who was reading a book close to the firelight.

"I still think you should wish for something a bit… more."

"Like what?" Frank asked, however, he already had an idea what Heidi was thinking.

"Well," Heidi started, directing her eyes back down to her sewing. "Why not wish for a better house or clothes? Why not wish for us to live somewhere better."

Frank let out a deep sigh, shaking his head.

"I've already told you, Heidi. The flounder gave me three specific rules I must follow when wishing."

"Yes, yes, I know," she said testily. "But what if it is all false? What if he is just saying all of that just to make sure you _don't_ abandon him?"

Frank stared at her confused.

"I don't understand what you mean."

Heidi halting her sewing, she stared up at her husband annoyed.

"Think about it. If someone were to have caught a flounder that could not only speak, but also grant wishes, don't you think any normal person would wish to change the way they lived? Don't you think any commoner would wish to live in a castle or become royalty? That would be the first thing I'd have wished for, and that is precisely what the flounder fears. By granting such a wish, do you honestly believe that the person would return for the remaining wishes? I don't think so. They'd be perfectly content."

Frank was stunned by this new revelation. Surely the flounder wouldn't have lied to him, would he? Shaking his head, the fisherman quietly got to his feet, heading into his bedroom.

The night wore on slowly. Frank tossing and turning in his bed, he couldn't get his wife's words out of his head. Could she be right? Could Alfred have lied to him for his own selfish purpose? Frank just couldn't believe that, and even if it was true he couldn't blame him for being selfish. If Frank had been turned into a flounder he, too, would seek any way possible to change back into his human self.

Turning over he placed his hand down on his wife's side of the bed only to find she was not there. Sitting up Frank glanced out towards the window. Noticing a dark cloud was drifting across the moon, momentarily causing the room to become pitch black, a huge blast of wind suddenly slammed into the window causing the glass to break.

"What the devil?!" Frank said alarmed.

Jumping to his feet, the wind instantly died away. Carefully walking around the glass, Frank kept his eyes peeled out his window. The dark cloud drifting past the moon, allowing him some visibility, Frank was stunned to see his rowboat was not where he had left it on shore.

Frank and Heidi's room was the picture perfect spot. They had a full view of the open sea and the beach. Across the yard to the left was Frank's shed full of fishing gear, and close to that was a dock he usually had his rowboat tied to. It took him a solid minute to realize that Heidi was the one who must have taken the boat. Quickly putting on his boots, Frank scrambled out of the house down to the dock.

Heidi had waited for her husband and daughter to be fast asleep before she snuck out. She wanted to meet this flounder and see if what he had told her husband was true. Taking her husbands rowboat, Heidi rowed for a good thirty minutes, before having to stop. The rowing starting to tire her out, plus she was starting to form a kink in her shoulder, she allowed the boat to drift along with the weak current. Letting out a deep sigh as she stared up at the full moon, a sudden splash from close by caused her to look back down.

Her eyes widening in shock, there swimming towards her only a few feet from her boat was a fish.

"Well, this is interesting. I recognize the fisherman's boat, but you are most certainly not the fisherman. Who are you, if I may ask?"

It took Heidi a couple of minutes to find her voice (she wasn't accustomed to having a conversation with a fish).

"My…my name is Heidi and my husband is, Frank. He has told me all about you and your predicament."

Alfred nodded, smiling at her kindly.

"It is very nice to finally meet you, Heidi. I've heard plenty of good things about you from your husband. He cares deeply for you."

Heidi stared at him with a frown.

"Tell me, Flounder. You warned my husband about granting wishes. He said there were three specific things one could not wish for. What exactly would happen to the wisher if they were to ask for one of those three things?"

"I'm afraid something quite terrible. Specifically, if one were to wish to become royalty, the wish would backfire. Instead of gaining it all, you would lose everything you have. It is a kind of punishment, one in which it punishes those who have allowed envy to consume their hearts."

Heidi clenching her teeth firmly together, Alfred remained silent continuing to smile at her.

"I know it is my husband who is making the wishes, but could I perhaps make one as well? There are only two more wishes left."

Alfred staring up at the dark sky for a moment, he then looked back down at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes. It is past midnight. But be warned. Your wish must not break any of the three rules. If you do you'll find yourself even more miserable than you can possibly imagine."

Heidi had had enough of the flounder's preaching. Who was he to give her such a warning? It was rather infuriating for her to be talked down to by a fish; then again, she had to remind herself this was a prince.

"You know I just don't believe a word you say, Flounder. I think you are lying and only claiming such nonsense, because you are afraid if one is granted the wish to become royalty: you'd never be able to return to your human form. And of course you should fear that possibility. If someone were granted such a thing, they'd have no need for the remaining nine wishes. And that is why, Flounder," Heidi hissed, raising her chin high into the air. "I wish to become royalty!"

"Oh, dear," Alfred said, as he started to sink down into the dark sea. "Oh dear, oh dear…"

Heidi rowing back to the shore, she came to a full halt to see her home was no longer there. Feeling a pang of fear start to eat at her chest, she rowed the rest of the way until the boat hit the sandy shore. Leaping out, she sprinted to the spot where her cottage should have been. There being absolutely no trace of it anywhere, she averted her attention towards her husbands shed to see that was gone as well.

"He was right," she said, collapsing to her knees. "He was right…"

Heidi had spent the majority of her time trying to find the flounder, but to no avail could she find him. It was as if he had just dropped off the face of the earth. She made the mistake of not heeding his warning and now she was paying the ultimate price. She would never see her husband or daughter ever again…

The memory of never knowing what had happened to her mother, and the fact her father had been driven mad with grief was enough to fuel Emily's magic. She had quickly discovered it was emotion that enhanced her abilities: specifically her feelings of anger and grief. Her mother never seeming to care for her, and her father who was too busy trying to figure out a way back to the Enchanted Forest, left Emily bitter.

Now Emily had something that could turn all her in sorrows into joy. She had spent every night going out to the apple tree and practicing her magic. Finally, after weeks of honing her skills she was ready to enact her plan. Placing both of her hands upon the apple tree, she inhaled deeply as her hands started to glow a deep red. The tree sucking in her magic, the apples started to glow a blindingly bright orange color. Feeling her power growing stronger, the apples began to let out a deep pink mist. Just like white mist it began to curl around the trees engulfing everything in its path.

"Listen well!" she proclaimed, raising her hands into the air. "The Land of Nothing will soon be changed forever! Once the mist consumes the entire land it will change it into something far greater! Far mightier! The Land of Nothing shall be reborn as Wonderland!"


	12. Chapter 12: Wonderland

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Wonderland

"My lord! My lord, King Argon!"

"What?" the King groaned, straightening himself out in his throne. Having fallen asleep, the King's counselors had just entered into his throne room.

The throne room about the size of a cathedral, it actually looked just like one. With the high ceilings and dozens of chandeliers hanging down from it. The room was a cream color with six large rectangular windows set in each side of the walls. Anyone who stepped into the throne room would be able to get a full view of the Land of Nothing's vast Plumeria Forest.

King Argon's throne being placed in the center of the massive room, there was also a large yellow rug that led right up to it (King Argon had issues walking on his floors. Everywhere he went he would place a rug down so not to scuff or ruin the perfect marble surface).

"My lord, pardon the intrusion, but we have urgent news from our scouts. It would appear the ogres are planning a full frontal attack of the nearby village. They also appear to be targeting your castle, too."

"I thought we already dealt with that," King Argon yawned, waving his hand dismissively at them. "You fools spoiled my nap to tell me an ridiculous thing like that?"

"My lord!" another counselor spoke up. "Please! If we don't do something the ogres will slaughter everyone in that village and continue on to the next."

"Ugh!" he moaned. "Fine! Go and collect all children available. Bring them back here and prepare them for battle."

The counselors surprised to hear such an order, King Argon flashed them a dark look causing them to scurry away.

"… And ye're positive that is a way out of the Land of Nothin, Absolem?

Tucker having snuck out of the house an hour after Emily had left, he ventured back down to the tavern to speak with his friend, Absolem Rickman.

Absolem was a big man with thick black hair, deep-set green eyes, and a clean-shaven face. He was a gardener who kept King Argon's gardens neat and tidy. Taking in a long inhale of his cigar, he then exhaled the smoke in Tucker's direction.

"Well?" Tucker said, searching his friends face for an immediate answer.

"I can't say for certain," he said in a deep voice. "Magic in this land is hard to come by nowadays, but I do believe that specific rabbit hole can lead to another land."

"Have ye tested it out?" Tucker asked urgently, his eyes bugging right out of his head.

Absolem started to laugh.

"What would be the point in that? I mean, if I were to send someone or myself through, and I did manage to get to another land, how would I inform someone of my success?"

Tucker slumping back in his creaky seat, he snatched his cup of gin downing it all in one gulp.

"Don't lose heart, Tucker," Absolem continued. "For I have faith that the rabbit hole is magical."

"Hmph," Tucker replied gruffly.

Setting his cup down upon the wooden table, the tavern door then burst open. All chatter and singing instantly coming to a complete stop, all eyes turned to see four of King Argon's soldiers standing in the doorway. Wearing serious expressions on their faces, they stepped right up to the counter.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Land of Nothing! I fear I have some very grave news to share with you! It appears the ogres plan a surprise attack upon this very village, along with King Argon's castle. In order to protect our land and ourselves, it is by order of the King that all able children come to the front."

The silence was then broken by shouts of outrage and anger.

"How dare he use our children!" the people screamed.

"Is he that much of a coward that he must use children to defend himself and his land!"

"SILENCE!" the soldiers boomed; however, it was futile. Nothing could silence the angry villagers.

The tavern growing rowdier and rowdier, Tucker quietly got to his feet. His thoughts on his wife and daughter, he was trying to think of a way to get past the soldiers without being caught.

"Sneak through the back."

Tucker looking to Absolem, who was smoking his cigar with an amused look on his face, Tucker remained where he stood for a few more seconds.

"And ye?"

"I'll see you at the rabbit hole."

Tucker giving him tiny smile, he quickly made his way behind the counter and out the back door.

It hadn't taken Tucker long to get back to his cottage. The moon giving him enough light to see, he slowed his pace to a trot as he got to his porch.

"Emily!" he called, looking in the kitchen and living room. Where was she?

Finding she was not in the bedroom either, Tucker just scratched his head dumbfounded. Surely she couldn't still be outside? His heart leaping up into his throat at the thought of her being out in the forest, the sudden sound of voices turned his attention over towards the front door.

"Open up!" a male voice shouted, as he pounded on the door. "By order of the King open up!"

Tucker flinging open the door, his eyes fell upon two soldiers.

"Good evenin, gentlemen. What can I do for ye?"

"By order of the King every able child must be taken to the castle tonight."

Tucker trying to keep his expression blank, he had started to clench his left hand into a tight fist.

"Is that so? Well, I'm afraid there is no child 'ere."

The two soldiers not looking at all amused by Tucker, the taller of the two took a step forward, which made Tucker take a step forward to prevent him from walking through the door.

"Sir, do I need to remind you of the consequences of disobeying direct orders from your King?"

"Do whatever ye wish with me, but ye ain't taken me daughter anywhere," Tucker growled in a low voice.

The soldiers looking at one another, both starting to grin cruelly, they then proceeded to draw their swords.

"You must have the brain the size of a walnut, sir. To disobey orders from the King," the tall soldier snorted. "And you call yourself a citizen of the Land of Nothing, you're disgusting."

Tucker was not afraid, nor deterred by his words or their swords. Standing his ground, he was prepared to feel the ends of their blades stick into him.

"Stanley!"

All three men turning their attention out towards the yard, all three watched stunned as Emily stood there with a wide smile upon her face.

"E-Emily," Stanley stuttered, swallowing thickly.

Stanley's hands beginning to tremble as Emily continued to stare at him; his sword then fell out of his hand with a loud 'clank' on the porch. The other soldier trembling as well, he then let out a loud cry charging straight for her.

"Matt!" Stanley tried to shout; however, it came out as only a faint squeak.

Emily crossing her arms, Matt came to a sudden halt. His sword raised high into the air, he just stood there: frozen. His eyes darting around his head, Emily silently stepped up to him.

"You poor man," she cooed, stretching her hand out to caress his face. "I feel very sorry for you. It pains me to see a man with such a solid head on his shoulders acting so irrational. Fear and anger can lead one to do silly things, and make senseless decisions." Lowering her hand from his face, Emily then placed her hand directly on his chest. "And such senseless decisions could cost you dearly."

Without any warning, Emily then thrust her hand into Matt's chest. Tucker and Stanley staring opened mouth at the scene unfolding before them; Matt remained as still as a statue, his eyes bugged right out of his head as Emily slowly attempted to pull his heart out.

Emily was finding ripping the man's heart out quite difficult. It wasn't the feeling of guilt, but the lack of strength she was quickly finding she didn't have. For Emily this was a new beast. She had practiced ripping out animal's hearts such as, deer, rabbits, coyotes, foxes, and raccoons, but she had yet to attempt it on a human.

She could feel the man's heart thumping wildly in her hands, along with the veins that were pulsing into it. There was also a smell wafting from where she had struck him. It was a combination of blood and sulfur. Emily's innards twisted in disgust as she could feel the veins ripping out of his heart as she continued to pull; Matt finally let out an agonizing cry. His cry was nothing Emily had ever heard before. Letting out a shaky breath, trying to keep her hand from trembling, she finally with one last great pull thrust it out.

Matt at the same time fell to the ground: looking as pale as the moon. His eyes having lost their glow, they were now staring up at the dark sky with a glazed, lifeless look.

"What have you done?!" Stanley finally spoke up in a shout. "What kind of sorcery is that?!"

Emily staring mesmerized at the heart in her hand, she took a glance over at her husband, who stood trembling from head to toe. Placing her attention once again upon the heart, she again surprised both men by squeezing it. It took less than thirty seconds for it to vanish from her hands. The only trace of it having ever been there was the grey dust now in the palm of her hand.

Matt lying on the ground with lifeless eyes, Stanley felt a surge of rage rush through him. This giving him a jolt, he snatched his sword back into his hand: charging straight for Emily.

"I wouldn't, Stanley."

Emily in the blink of an eye was now in front of him. Before the man could react, Emily had thrust her hand into his chest. Now that she knew what to expect it was more than easy for her to rip Stanley's heart out.

Letting out a loud gasp, Stanley stared with his mouth open at his heart in her hand. Expecting her to just crush it just as she had done to Matt: Emily made no such move. Instead, she placed the heart up to her lips, saying in the smallest of whispers:

"I order you to kill, King Argon."

Stanley's expression went completely blank as his green eyes turned a sickly grey color.

"Yes, my lady," he said in a monotone voice.

Emily placing his heart close to her chest watching him go with a slight smile on her face, she then turned her attention back to her husband.

"Is Cora alright?"

Tucker did not respond.

"Oh, Tucker," she sighed, casually walking over in his direction.

"Ye ripped his heart out…" he murmured, sweat streaking down his face. "How on God's good given earth did ye do it?"

"Magic," she replied, taking slow steps on to the porch. "Every night when I went out was to master my magical abilities. It took some time, but I think I have finally honed my skills."

Coming to a halt directly in front of her husband, Tucker did not move a muscle, although his legs were trembling slightly.

"W-what are ye goin ta do with that?" Tucker asked, pointing at the heart.

"I'm not going to crush it, Tucker. No, I had no idea how valuable a human heart was up until now, in fact I had no idea I could control Stanley with it."

Tucker was looking even more horrified than when he had witnessed her ripping the men's hearts out.

"That is dark magic, Em, and now ye have been swallowed up by it."

"Oh, not this nonsense again!" she said, her face twisting in annoyance. "I'm still _me,_ darling. All that is different is I have power now."

"No." Tucker's voice rose sharply. "No, you haven't been the same. Ye're not that young happy bride I married all those years ago. Ye have been angry and spiteful for quite some time. Ye allowed those feelin's ta fester inside of ye, and when ye acquired yer magic all those emotions exploded out: producin' a dark shadow of what use ta be me beloved wife."

Emily for the first time found herself speechless. It was true what he had said. The reason she had been able to advance so quickly was because of her feelings of hate and jealousy. That being said, she was furious that Tucker would dare say such a contemptible thing to her. What did he know?! How could he possible understand her feelings? How could he understand the feeling of never being wanted by his own parents? She had been forced to watch her father spiral down into a world of darkness, which finally consumed him into taking his own life. And her mother, the mother who she remembered as wanting all things luxurious, and not giving a damn about her own families needs.

Not realizing red sparks had started to shoot out from the tips of her fingers, Tucker abruptly caught her wrists: holding her firmly. The sparks instantly dying away, Emily kept her cold gaze fixed upon him.

"I have enacted a spell, Tucker. A spell that will consume this land and be reborn anew. You and I will be the King and Queen, and Cora will be a princess." She let out a content sigh. "Oh, it shall be wonderful! We won't have to worry about living day-by-day, constantly fretting about where our next meal will come from. We will have everything we could ever wish for."

"Wish! That is where all this trouble started! Ye should never 'ave touched those damn apples! And now look where we are!" Tucker yelled, his temper finally erupting out of him.

"You're just afraid of having all that power," she stated calmly. "There is no need to fear, my dear husband, for I can teach you and Cora magic as well. Speaking of which..."

Emily attempting to get into the house; Tucker used his massive body to block the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Ye're not goin in there, and ye're not goin to speak ta Cora. I don't want er gettin involved in this, and I don' want er to learn magic. That is why I have decided ta flee this land and seek shelter elsewhere."

Emily snorted, once again attempting to get through, only to have Tucker hold out his hand to keep her still.

"I've already told ye I had planned ta leave, and I have made me final decision. I well take Cora with me."

Emily's brows furrowed as she pressed her lips tightly together.

"And what does Cora want to do?" she finally asked. "Did you even bother to consider what Cora felt about the situation?"

"No, I did not bother ta ask er, for I can see the answer in er eyes. She is afraid of ye, Em. The magic ye possess frightens er. I, too, fear it and what it would do ta Cora if she ever got a taste for it."

Emily remained silent, staring hard at him.

"I will ask ye once, Em. Will ye come with me and Cora? Will ye leave this place behind, and your magic ta be with ye're family?"

There was a still silence between the two as they stared at each other. It was almost as if all of Mother Nature had been listening in on their conversation, for even the noisy wind had fallen dead silent.

After three minutes went by, Emily then surprised Tucker by backing away. Although her expression was blank, her eyes held a sorrowful look in them. Without a second glance back, Emily walked out of the yard: disappearing down the dark road.


	13. Chapter 13: Beginning of Something New

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. It is kind of long. Thank you guys again!**

Chapter 13: The Beginning of Something New

Cora had been fast asleep when she heard a loud bang from outside of her room. Raising herself up in her bed, her eyes still heavy with sleep, she slowly walked up to her door. Just as she was about to open it, the door suddenly flung open: revealing her father. Noticing he had a strained look on his face, his brown eyes were blood shot from what Cora realized were tears.

"Father? Father why are you crying? Where's Mother? Has she gone to deliver the flour?" Cora asked in a quiet voice.

Tucker having told Cora earlier that night Emily had gone to deliver a late batch of flour to the King, he placed a hand upon her shoulder as he said urgently:

"Cora, we must leave now. Hurry and pack whatever provisions ye need."

"Father, please tell me what's going on?" Cora said, growing more and more uneasy by how odd her father was acting. "Why must we leave? Has something happened? Is it about, Mother?"

"Hush now, child!" Tucker said in a clipped tone. "Hurry and pack ye're things. We must leave at once! Ye hear me? At once!"

Cora wasn't sure what was going on, but she wasn't about to disobey her father. Grabbing a small black traveling pack from underneath her bed, Cora started to pack some clothes when she heard a faint tap at her window. Spinning around in alarm, her eyes went wide to see a round object placed on the outside of her windowsill.

Taking cautious steps forward, Cora carefully pushed the heavy window up so she could grab, what she realized was an apple, and attached to it by a pin was a piece of paper with writing on it.

Just as she was about to grab the paper, her father arrived back in her doorway: looking even more frantic than earlier.

"Come along, Cora! We mustn't doddle any longer." He paused, noticing the apple in her hand. "Where did ye get that?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"I…I found it on my windowsill," Cora replied, looking at her father with slight fear.

Tucker storming up to her, he snatched the apple and the letter out of her hands. Watching his eyes scanning from left to right as he read over whatever was written on the paper, he then shoved the letter into his pocket while keeping the apple firmly in his hand.

"Come, girl! Let us make haste."

It was still dark and cold outside as Cora and Tucker walked swiftly from the cottage. Cora taking constant glances back at her home until she could no longer see it through the thick trees, she then halted realizing she had left Ches behind.

"Please, Father!" she begged, grabbing his arm in an attempt to stop him. "I left Ches behind! I must go back for him!"

"Enough, child!" he roared, pulling her along. "There is no time ta go back for ye stupid cat."

Hot, angry tears welling in her eyes, Cora was about to turn around and run back, when both came to a sudden halt. There eyes growing wide with astonishment it took Tucker a minute to realize what was happening. The forest around them had begun to change. No longer did the trees look dead, but fully alive. And to top it all off, the forest color had changed drastically. No longer was it a dreary black and grey color, but an assortment of bright colors, just like a rainbow. It was stunning, even the darkness of the night could not hide the brilliance of the colors.

"What is going on?" Cora found herself asking aloud in awe.

Tucker; however, was looking even more stressed. He knew precisely who had caused this, and the dark spell that had been enacted to transform the land. Pulling his daughter along, Cora followed her father in silence as he led them further and further away from the forest. The road itself starting to change as well, it was no longer covered with dirt and rocks, but brilliantly green grass that sparkled in the moonlight.

The road was starting to disappear, and if Tucker didn't find his way to the rabbit hole, he knew they would never be able to escape from the Land of Nothing. Finally after ten minutes of plenty of twists and turns in the quickly fading road, Tucker spotted what he was looking for.

The rabbit hole was just where Absolem had said it was. The only problem was Absolem himself wasn't there. Tucker releasing Cora's hand rushed up to the hole. The hole was like the inside of a dark well. There was no way to see what was at the bottom, and there was no clear way to figure out how deep it was. The hole big enough to fit himself and Cora through, he then took an unsteady step backwards. Feeling a knot forming in his stomach, he began to wonder if this was such a good idea. What if the hole didn't turn out to be what Absolem promised? What if there was no magic and it was just a normal rabbit hole? Then again what if it was a magical rabbit hole?

Tucker shaking his head, knowing asking questions was going to get him nowhere, he turned his attention over to Cora: who was staring at a group of purple, blue, red, and orange flowers.

"These flowers are gorgeous!" she said, starting to reach for the red one.

"How dare you!" it snapped, slapping at her hand with one of its petals.

Cora screaming out, she stumbled back in shock to hear the flower speak.

"I-it talked!"

"Of course I can talk you rude child!"

Cora's heart beating wildly out of her chest, the sudden feel of her father's hands on her shoulder's caught her attention.

"Father, what is going on?!"

Tucker shook his head.

"I'm afraid we must leave this place, Cora. Ye're mother has done somethin quite terrible, and the only way to protect ye from it is ta take ye away."

Cora stared at her father dumbstruck.

"What do you mean? I thought you said Mother went out to deliver the flour to the King?"

Tucker shook his head again.

"No, lass. I'm afraid she was once again back at the apple tree. She has done somethin irreversible and the consequences of er actions will leave this land and its people in ruin."

"But, but there must be something we can do. We have to help her!" Cora said urgently.

"There is nothing that can be done now ta stop it. The only thing we can do is get out of here before we are caught in it, too" Tucker said.

Cora's eyes again starting to tear up in frustration, she just couldn't accept what her father had said. Her mother would never do anything to hurt her.

"You were always a coward, Father, but I'm not! I'm going to go and help Mother with or without your help!"

Tucker watching her start to walk off, he just let out a deep sigh: pulling out the apple. Never thinking, nor had he ever wished to use another one of the magical apples again, he then closed his eyes before taking a bite.

{..}

5 years later: The Enchanted Forest

Cora once again woke to the sound of her stomach rumbling. Lying curled up in her bed; she let out a loud yawn before averting her attention out the window. The sun was just barely rising over the horizon, thus signifying it was time for Cora to get to work. Her father was a miller who worked for, King Xavier. Barely getting by every week, Cora knew perfectly well how important it was to get the flour to the market on time. Her father; however, did not seem to notice the urgency of the situation.

Getting herself ready for another long and busy day, she started off with washing the laundry. Using a large water barrel behind the small cottage, she used some of her own handmade soap to scrub the dirt and grime away. After thirty minutes or so, Cora proceeded to place the wet clothes into a moth eaten basket - heading over to the clothesline.

Coming out into the front yard, she came to a sudden halt to see her father fast asleep. Frustration rising up into her chest, she slammed the laundry basket to the ground: storming over to her father.

"Father! Father!" she snapped.

"What?! I'm resting," he groaned, attempting to sit up only to fall back down to the ground.

"You're always resting!" she growled, noticing a bottle of whiskey lying directly beside him. "The flour was due to be delivered this morning!" she continued, snatching the bottle in her hand and chucking it across the yard. "I for one would like to eat this week!"

With that final statement, Cora set off to deliver the flour to King Xavier's castle.

Cora returned to the cottage in a foul temper. Kicking over buckets and cursing aloud, she kicked the door of the cottage open, causing it to slam with a loud 'bang' against the wall. That child! That impudent brat! How dare she make her look like such a fool! And that King Xavier! Cora stepping into the kitchen, she slammed both her fists down upon the old kitchen table. She had been humiliated in front of the royals, and it wasn't even her fault. That joke of a princess had tripped her and it was Cora who had to apologize.

Slamming her fists down upon the table for a second time, she slowly slumped down in one of the chairs, trying to regain her composure. Cora hated the feeling of being helpless, and when the King forced her to bow before them drove her mad with rage. If only her father had taken the flour none of it would have occurred. Cora letting out a low sigh, she just slumped her head upon the table closing her eyes in an attempt to forget about the incident.

{...}

"Cora?! Cora are you in there?!"

Having fallen asleep at the table, Cora sprang right up to her feet at the sound of the female voice calling her name. Rushing over to the front door, Cora thrust it open to find herself face to face with her friend, Cecilia.

"Cecilia? What's wrong?" Cora asked, noticing she was looking very pale even in the moonlight.

"Cora," she panted. "It's your father! He's down at Mr. Donald's Tavern causing a scene. There are soldiers there that are threatening to haul him off to jail!"

Cora was already grabbing her traveling cloak and flying out the door. Cecilia right behind her it didn't take the two long to get there. The tavern just being on the outskirts of the village, both girls slowed their pace watching as two guards were now outside: wrestling Tucker to the ground.

"Let me go ye bastards!" he bellowed.

"Silence you!" one of the soldiers snapped, slamming Tucker's head down into the mud.

Cecilia placing both her hands over her mouth in shock at the soldier's brutality, Cora stormed straight up to the soldiers with her head raised high.

"Soldiers!" she said in a commanding voice. "Please, do not hurt my father. He is just a silly old miller who cannot hold his whiskey. I take all responsibility for his actions."

Both soldiers considering what she said, they finally released him tugging him roughly back up on to his feet.

"Be sure he gets home and stays there! If he shows his face here again we _will_ haul him off to jail."

Cora giving them the faintest of nods, she walked up to her father. Placing one of his arms around her shoulders, Cora helped him walk back to their cottage. Tucker covered with mud and grime from head to toe, it took all of Cora's strength to keep him on his feet. Listening to him sputtering and murmuring inaudible words, he then let out a loud yell.

"Let me go ye slag!"

"Enough, Father!" Cora shouted. "You have caused enough trouble for one night!"

"I said let me go!"

Tucker then surprised Cora by swinging his free arm forcefully towards her. Not having time to react, Cora was sent sprawling to the ground, instantly tasting blood in her mouth. Tucker having collapsed to the ground as well: lay sprawled out unconscious. With a shaky hand, Cora wiped the blood off of her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You useless bastard," she snarled, getting back up to her feet with shaky legs. "You worthless piece of scum!"

Cora starting to storm down the road, she found herself coming to a halt. Knowing she couldn't just leave her father there all alone, she cursed aloud as she marched back to retrieve him.

Earlier that morning Cora had woken early to give the cottage a thorough clean. Down on her hands and knees she used a moth eaten rag to scrub the wooden floor. After thirty minutes of her rigorous work, Cora let out a heavy sigh, wiping away the sweat on her forehead. Having placed her father in his room later the previous night, he had yet to show his face. Cora preferring it that way, a knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts.

Wiping her wet hands on her raggedy brown dress, she stepped over to the door opening it to reveal, Simon, the owner of the tavern her father had caused the scene in. Her eyes widening with worry, Simon stood in front of her door with a very serious look on his gaunt face. His black eyes narrowing slightly, Cora swallowed thickly finding her throat dry.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Cora, but I have some matters to discuss with your father. Last night he had created quite a scene in my tavern. He destroyed much of my priority and I'm afraid I'm going to have to charge him with a fine."

Cora's heart dropped at his words. There was no possible way her father could pay for the damages. They had absolutely no money as it was, and her fiasco with the flour had cost them half their weeks pay.

"Please, Mr. Donald, my father has not the money to pay for the damages. We barely have enough money to pay for our food!"

Simon was silent as he stared at Cora with pity. After a brief moment of silence, he finally said:

"I feel sorry for you, Cora. I know you are a hard worker, and it is not your fault your father is a drunken imbecile. That being said, I cannot ignore what he has done to my place. So, I have come up with a solution. I want you to work for me. You will work off the damages your father has done, and then afterwards if you find you don't mind working for me, you may work there part-time if you wish. I can promise you you'll be paid well."

"You want me to work for you?" she asked in disbelief.

Cora fell silent thinking this through. If she did work for, Mr. Donald, that would mean less time at the cottage, and the less time she had to spend with her father the better.

"Well?"

"When would you like me to start?" was her reply.

It took Cora only four weeks to pay off the damages her father had done. Simon a man of his word he again offered Cora to work for him. Cora agreeing without any hesitation, she arrived at the tavern every evening of the week until closing time. She rather enjoyed working at the tavern. Many of the men who came in always enjoyed seeing her. Occasionally they would ask her to dance or ask her to sing a song for their entertainment. Cora enjoying all the attention she was receiving, there was one man who had caught her attention.

The man being two or three years older than herself, he had short dark hair and electric blue eyes. Cora had never seen him around the village before, and where he had come from was a big mystery. The fellow coming into the tavern that Monday at the exact time Cora started her shift, she found herself wanting to know more about him.

As she made her way to the tavern that Friday night, she made herself a promise that she would speak to him if he were there. Entering into the already bustling tavern, her eyes darted around the room. To her disappointment the man was not there. Her heart dropping, Cora sadly headed to the back of the tavern to inform Simon of her arrival.

"Good to see you, Cora," he said with a smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Donald," she said in a halfhearted voice.

"Is something the matter, dear?" he asked, noticing how upset she looked.

"No, no I'm fine. I…" she faltered, not wanting to tell Mr. Donald about her new infatuation with the mystery man.

Mr. Donald; however, had a kind of superpower that allowed him to easily tell when something was bothering her. This time, Mr. Donald, had a good idea as to what had Cora so down.

"It's that young man, Jonathan, isn't it?"

Cora feeling her cheeks burning with embarrassment; Mr. Donald let out a soft laugh.

"Yup, I figured as much. By the way you two have been looking at one another this entire week, it doesn't surprise me you'd be upset by his absence."

"Oh, no! It's nothing like that," she said quickly, knowing her cheeks were probably turning a deep red. "I was only curious to know where he had come from. I have never seen him around the village before," she bit the bottom of her lip, before she continued: "Do you, um, do you know anything about him?"

Mr. Donald just shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, dearie, but I don't doubt you'll get the answers out of him once he arrives," Mr. Donald said, giving her a quick wink.

Cora letting out a nervous laugh, she slowly walked back out to the front of the tavern, her thoughts remaining on Jonathan. What would she say to him if he did come in? What if he didn't pay any attention to her? What if he didn't come in at all?

Shaking her head, Cora tried to keep her mind off of him for now. Grabbing a tray full of whiskey bottles, she started to hand them out to the men.

"Cora!" they cheered happily.

"Sing us a song, lass!"

"Not tonight, boys," she chuckled, moving on to the next table.

The night rolled on smoothly for Cora. Having forgotten all about Jonathan for the time, she finally gave in to the men and sang them a song about the joys of drinking. Cora making up most of the lyrics, and stealing a few verses from what she occasionally heard her father sing; Cora ended the song, when suddenly a brawl broke out near the back.

Watching from the front of the tavern as two large men were wrestling each other to the ground, Cora's eyes went wide in surprise to see Jonathan instantly bounding over to break up the fight.

How long, and when had he entered the tavern?

The fight ending just as quickly as it had started, both men were once again in their seats laughing as if nothing had just occurred. Jonathan rubbing the side of his face, Cora noticed his nose was bleeding and his left eye had a black and blue mark already forming around it. Moving quickly, she snatched a clean rag and a bottle of whiskey from behind the counter. Jonathan taking a seat at a vacant table, Cora started towards him at a very slow pace.

It was such a shock to see him in the tavern. She hadn't seen him arrive, and now she was within seconds of speaking to him. What should she say first? Um, hello my name is Cora, I've seen you in here all this week, yet I haven't see you in the village. Did you just barely arrive here? No! Definitely do not start off the conversation like that. Okay, hello my name is Cora. Yes. Okay. Just start short and simple.

Cora taking in a deep breath, she took a final step up to the table.

"Excuse me."

Jonathan looking up at Cora with gentle eyes, her throat suddenly went completely dry.

"Good evening," he said in a charmingly accented voice.

"I…" she cleared her throat, "I noticed you have been hurt. Here I…" Cora attempting to place the bottle on to the table: she completely missed, watching in horror as it smashed to the ground. Cora could once again feel her face burning with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! Oh, I'm such a clumsy fool!"

"You're wrong, Cora, it was just an accident nothing more."

Those eyes, those memorizing blue eyes. Cora found herself being drawn into them.

"I'll get this cleaned up right away."

"Allow me to help."

Once the mess had been cleaned up, Cora had started to patch Jonathan up. His nose having stopped bleeding almost instantly, the two sat together at the table talking about a long range of things. Jonathan speaking mainly of the Ogre Wars that were still waging across the land; Cora would oppose anything she found him to say to be wrong. Wanting to hear more about him, she found whenever she asked he would just bypass the question; asking her about who she was.

"Oh well, I'm…"

"Cora!"

Looking over to the counter to see Mr. Donald's son, Alfred, standing at the counter, he motioned for her to come over. Letting out a heavy sigh, she averted her attention back to Jonathan.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan, but I must help with cleaning up. Will I see you tomorrow?"

He nodded.

Cora smiling happily at him, she slowly got up from the table, beginning to sweep the floors. Shooting another glance back at Jonathan, she wasn't surprised to see he had disappeared. It matter not, though, she would see him again! She had never felt such happiness before. There being a new spring in each step she took, Cora let out a light chuckle as she said:

"Until tomorrow, Jonathan."

{…}

Cora skipped merrily home. It had been a long time since her spirits had ever felt so high. Hell, she didn't even care she was headed home to a father who rarely ever gave her the time of day. She would see Jonathan again, and who knows, perhaps he would whisk her away to a palace or somewhere better than the Enchanted Forest.

Of course that was only wishful thinking, but what else did Cora have to live for? She had dreams, and hoped that at least one of them would come true.

As soon as the old mill came into sight, Cora diverted her direction not towards the small cottage, but towards the woods surrounding her home. Just a few feet from the house was an apple tree that produced the brightest and ripest apples all year round.

That's right. The apples on the tree never turned rotten or stopped growing: even in the wintertime!

Cora could not explain it, but there was something about the tree that was familiar to her. As if she had a connection to it.

The light from the moon giving her enough light to see, Cora zig-zagged through the massive oak trees before finally reaching the small apple tree.

Placing a hand onto the tree, she began to run her hands up and down its smooth surface: the tree remained still. For reasons Cora knew not, she felt as though the tree should have done something. Letting out a light sigh, she turned away from the tree, heading back to the cottage.

(…)

"Cora! Regina! Where are you my dears?"

Cora opening her eyes to the sound of her husband Henry's voice calling for her, Madam Mills looked down to her daughter who was still fast asleep; her head resting comfortably on Cora's shoulder.

"I'm coming, Henry!" Cora called back, stroking Regina's thick dark hair. "Time to wake up, Regina," she hummed, watching her daughter's eyes flutter open.

"Mm, what time is it?" Regina said, covering her mouth as she yawned.

Cora rising to her feet, Regina remained seated on the bench, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Mother?" Regina said.

"What is it, my love?" Cora said, fixing her hair as she stared over in the direction of the mansion.

"Can we do this again sometime? I mean, just to talk or…"

"Perhaps, darling," Cora interrupted, already starting to walk away from Regina. "Now that you know where the tree is, you can come out here as often as you like."

Regina's shoulders dropping, having been hoping her mother would say yes to her offer, she took one last glance at the tree before following after her mother at a slow pace…


	14. Chapter 1: Emily's Arc

**Thank you guys for following along. Now you will learn what became of Emily. Cheers!**

 **Chapter 1: Emily's Arc**

 **Wonderland: During Emily's Curse…**

The land was rapidly changing around her. Although the magic the apples were giving off was invisible, Emily could clearly see the land she had envisioned becoming reality. The land she had created for Cora.

 _"Cora,"_ she thought.

Guilt had been racking at her heart ever since she had left the cottage. Had she made a mistake by not doing more to collect her daughter? And what of the note and apple she had left on Cora's windowsill? Would Cora find it? Or would Tucker confiscate it before Cora got a chance to read it.

 _"And what does Cora want to do? Did you even bother to consider what she felt about the situation?"_

 _"No, I did not bother ta ask 'er, for I can see the answer in 'er eyes. She is afraid of ye em_

 _yeye, Em. The magic you possess frighte's 'er. I too fear it and what it would do to Cora if she ever got a taste for it."_

" _No I did not bother ta ask er, for I can see the answer in er eyes. She is afraid of ye, Em. The magic you possess frighte's er. I, too, fear it and what it would do to Cora if she ever got a taste for it."_

 _"No I did not bother ta ask 'er, for I can see the anser in 'er eyes. She is afraid_

ye, Em. The magic you possess frighte's 'er. I, too, fear it and what it would do to Cora if she ever got a taste for it."

That last conversation she had had with her husband continued to replay over and over in her head. Emily was well aware the magic had frightened Cora, but she did not believe her daughter was afraid of her. She loved Cora with every ounce of her being.

"Cora?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"I know you are far too young to understand this, but I just want you to know I will always be here for you. Life will throw all kinds of twists and turns as you continue down your path. We are all slaves to time, but we are also the masters of what we do with the time that is given to us. That is one of the most important lessons you will continue to learn as you grow."

"Yes, Mother."

Fresh tears were now flowing down Emily's face at the memory. She felt nothing but shame. She had betrayed Cora. She had been blinded by the magic of the apples, and just as her own mother had done, she forfeited her own family in order to pursue her own dreams.

"Oh, Cora," she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

{…}

"King Argon! King Argon!"

Once again the council members flooded into the King's throne room. King Argon keeping his usual vigil on his throne, he was looking much more alert and panicked.

"The ogres are charging the castle! The platoons need reinforcements to keep them at bay!" One of the counsel members shrieked.

"There are no more reinforcements. I have sent out every child and man at my disposal."

King Argon then shot up out of his seat as if someone had poked him with a hot poker chip, hustling out of the throne room. There was no way he was going to hang around when things started to crumble down around him. Jogging down what seemed like miles of hallways and staircases, the King then entered into his bedroom. There he began to pack up all his treasures.

"My lord?"

King Argon spinning around, dropping a few rubies and sapphires on the ground, his eyes fell upon his most trusted guard: Stanley.

"Stanley! You gave me quite a fright there," Argon paused, looking him over, noticing one of Stanley's hands was rested upon his sword. "Why are you not out on the battlefield?"

Stanley starting to smile a twisted smile, he then slammed the door shut, charging straight for the King…

{…}

The entire area of King Argon's castle was in shambles. The night lit up by flames from dozens of fires, Emily slowly appeared out of the forest to see bodies of children, soldiers, and ogres lying dead or dying on the ground as others continued on fighting.

"Please…"

Emily rushing over to a young boy around the same age as Cora, he had a bloody gash going straight across his forehead and his chest was covered with blood. Emily already able to see the boy was not going to make it slowly knelt down, carefully cradling him in her arms.

"What's your name, child?" she asked soothingly.

"J-Jacob," he said hoarsely, his face straining in pain.

"Jacob, how old are you lad?" Emily continued to ask, hoping to sidetrack him from the pain of his injuries.

"I-I…" Jacob sucking in a sharp breath of air, Emily watched in silence as the boys face grew as white as a sheet. His lips losing their rosy red hue; his eyes glazed over.

The boy going limp in her arms, Emily carefully set him down, slowly getting up to her feet. Staring down at Jacob, clenching both of her hands into tight fists, the wind abruptly whipped around her head. The trees of the forest creaking and groaning as they swung wildly back and forth, the ground beneath her feet started to tremble violently.

Using what she learned about the principles of creating magic, Emily put every ounce of her grief, anger, and pain into this final part of her spell. The apple tree having started to change the landscape, it wasn't powerful enough to completely change it. Emily already knowing she would have to finish the spell on her own, she then slammed her right foot upon the ground.

"Moon. Sun. Stars.

Light. Dark.

Love. Hope. Joy.

Sadness. Anger. Shame.

Young. Old.

Mother. Daughter.

Father. Son."

She chanted the words.

"I call upon the forces of the this land! Allow the Land of Nothing to be swallowed up by darkness and be reborn into the light renewed as Wonderland."

The wind viciously blowing by, Emily could hear a few trees crashing down from behind her. The ground beneath her feet tearing apart and crumbling away, the dark sky above her head was licking down towards the ground. As the darkness reached the ground, everything it touched instantly vanished in the darkness.

"Yes," she breathed, exhaustion starting to consume her. "I've done it. I've done it…"

Emily falling to her knees, staring with a faint smile upon her face as the darkness charged straight for: everything then went black.


	15. Chapter 2 Emily's Arc: Betrayal

**Thanks for all who are following along! This chapter is kind of long, but I appreciate you guys sticking with it! Cheers!**

Chapter 2: Emily's Arc— Betrayal

Wonderland: 14 years later.

"What a strapping young lad he is, my lady."

"Thank you, Sophia."

In her massive bedroom, Queen Emily sat on her bed holding her newborn son in her arms. The boy had his father's eyes and strong chin, while he had the face and nose of his mother. With the arrival of the newborn, little Terrien, was destined to be Wonderland's new king.

Emily continuing to hold her son firmly in her arms, as the maids bustled back and forth checking in on their Queen; Emily paid no attention to them. Her focus was completely on her son.

"Hello, my boy," she whispered, watching him start to open his eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

The baby making cooing sounds, a large smile appeared across his face. His eyes shining brightly as he stared up at his mother; Emily let out a light chuckle, placing a kiss on his tiny forehead.

"There's my little prince," she said with a smile.

"Cara! Get in here this instant!"

Emily looking up from her son to the doorway, she watched her fourteen-year-old daughter's handmaid, Bethany: a heavyset, white haired woman, attempting to drag Cara into the room.

"Bethany!" Emily said in a commanding voice.

"Your Majesty!" she said alarmed, turning around to immediately bow before her. "I apologize for my rudeness!"

"What are you doing? Where is my daughter?"

"She is out in the hallway refusing to come in to meet her new little brother… Your Highness." She added quickly, keeping her head low.

Emily narrowing her eyes at the doorway, spotting slight movement, she then said:

"Cara get in here!"

Bethany stepping aside, a young girl with a sour expression on her face entered into the room. Looking just like her mother, with the exception of her curly black hair, Cara held an air of arrogance about her, which was plainly clear to anyone who met her.

"What?" she said in a bored voice, crossing her arms.

Emily glaring at her daughter, Terrien then started to whine. Very quickly his whining turned into a high-pitched cry. Cara scrunching up her nose, she looked at her new baby brother with disgust.

"What an annoying little creature."

"Cara!" Emily snarled, patting the boy gentle on the back. "How dare you speak of your brother so cruelly."

Cara snorting, she slowly stepped over to her mother's bedside. Eyeballing him over, she looked even more disgusted.

"He really is a sorry looking thing. It's a shame he got your features."

Noticing the rage building in her mother's eyes, Cara started to chuckle, as she continued:

"You know what else is too bad is Father couldn't be here to see his one and only son. After his tragic death…"

"Enough! Leave my sight. NOW!"

Emily's rage having been building up in her chest, it finally erupted out like a volcano. Watching Cara burst out into a fit of laughter, she made a mocking bow as she exited out of the room: stomping on Bethany's foot as she passed.

"Ouch!" The maid yelped.

Emily breathing heavily, watching her daughter until she exited out of the room, she then lowered her eyes back down to her son, who was once again smiling up at her.

{…}

A month earlier: Wonderland.

It was nightfall and the moon, along with the stars were shining brightly in the dark sky. The air was chilly that night considering it was early June.

Emily stepping out of her castle, she took in a deep breath of the cool night air. This bringing a smile to her face, she let out a sudden gasp, placing both her hands upon her protruding belly. She was a few short weeks away from finally giving birth.

Walking into her courtyard, Emily stepped up to a large rose bush, which was covered with dazzling red roses sparkling in the moonlight. Plucking one of the roses, Emily took in a deep inhale enjoying its fragrance.

A gentle breeze starting to pick up, causing the bush to shake slightly, a soft purring could be heard from somewhere overhead. Her courtyard surrounded by giant walls, Emily stared up to see a pair of dazzling emerald eyes staring down at her from the top of the wall.

"Good evening, my dear Emily," the cat purred, the remainder of his body appearing from out of thin air.

"Hello, Cheshire Puss," Emily said. "I'm glad you came tonight."

"Of course, my lady," he said, leaping down from the wall right into her arms.

Emily catching him with ease patting his soft head, she then asked: "Have you found him? The White Rabbit?"

Ches blinking at her a couple of times, he then let out a loud yawn, before saying:

"Indeed I have, but as usual he is always in such a big hurry to get somewhere."

Emily narrowed her eyes causing Ches's already wide grin to grow slightly bigger.

"No need to get so hot under the collar, my Queen, for I never said I failed to deliver your request to him."

Emily's attitude instantly changing, her eyes instantly widened with hope.

"What did he say? Is he going to do it?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm afraid he cannot, my dear. The White Rabbit informed me he could not reach the Enchanted Forest, and even if he did…" Ches let out another yawn. "Oh my, I'm quite pooped. Anyway, even if he did find Cora she would not remember a thing. If she saw you, my Queen, I'm afraid our precious Cora would not recognize you. Since Tucker placed the spell on her she would only look upon you as a stranger. And even with the magic you possess, I'm afraid you could not bring her memories back."

Emily's shoulders instantly dropping, she started to walk away from her rose bush, continuing to pet the purring cat. It was over. All hope she had of finding Cora and bringing her to Wonderland was over. She knew Ches was right. Her daughter would only look upon her as a stranger.

"It truly is a shame Tucker had confiscated the letter from Cora, and used the apple on her. If only I could have done something, but alas, I could not. I was just a kitten then, and too small to do anything to stop him."

"Ches, do you know precisely what Tucker wished for Cora to forget?" Emily asked in a low voice, looking at him with a serious expression.

Ches again blinking at her, he then nodded his head.

"Indeed, my Queen. After they left the cottage I pursued them. It took a lot of effort on my part, but eventually I spotted them near a large rabbit hole. Cora and Tucker were arguing about going back and finding you. That is when Tucker took out the apple and made his wish…" Ches then cleared his throat, which then changed to match Tucker's. 'I wish for Cora to forget about the Land of Nothing. She will remember she was born in the Enchanted Forest and her mother had died giving birth to her. She will forget all about magic, and will remember being the daughter of a miller.'"

Emily stood in silence holding a blank expression on her face. After a minute or so of silence, Cheshire then said:

"Now, I have a question for you, My Queen. What precisely did you write in that letter?"

Twisting her long fingers through the cat's thick fur, Emily let out a heavy sigh, thinking back to when she had written it.

Dear Cora,

It shames me to have to write this to you. I'd prefer to speak with you face to face. That, however, is not possible. I know you fear my magic, but I know you don't fear me. I love you, Cora. I love you with every ounce of my being. Please, I know your father will not allow you to be with me, but all I ask is you keep me in your heart. No matter what lies your father tries to make you swallow, I have and will always care for you, my daughter. Perhaps one day, you will decide to return to Wonderland. As you will see, I have attached this letter to one of the magic apples. If you ever do find yourself wanting to return and be with me, all you must do is wish and take a bite.

Good luck to you, Cora. Never forget. Your home shall always be Wonderland.

Emily

"My Queen?" Cheshire purred, staring at her with that wide grin.

"It's of no consequence," she said simply, averting her eyes back onto her red and white castle.

"I see…" he said, vanishing from out of her arms.

Emily not paying him any attention, her eyes remained towards her castle. Watching from high up on, what she realized was her bedroom balcony, she spotted Stanley and another figure standing close together. Squinting her eyes, unable to see clearly for it was quite dark, Ches then appeared by her side: floating in midair.

"Uh-oh, looks like Stanley is keeping someone company up there."

"Can you see who it is?" she snapped, her blue eyes flickering with rage.

"Oh yes," he said. "It is a young woman I have never seen before. She is a pretty little thing. Her hair is the color of wheat and her eyes the color of turquoise."

A sudden wind whipping up from out of nowhere, Emily was gone in the blink of an eye. Reappearing inside of her castle, she stood outside of the closed bedroom door, listening intently for voices. Distinctly hearing a woman giggling from the opposite side, Emily reached for the doorknob only to stop short.

No. She was going to allow her husband to have his fun. Stepping away from the door, she quietly walked away from it. The only sounds in the hallway coming from the clicking of her heels, she descended a long flight of stairs, before coming to her husband's study. Entering inside, the pitch-black room lit right up as a fire began to burn in the fireplace. The fires shadows dancing across her elegant face, Emily moved straight for the fireplace.

Placing one hand on her belly, she slowly knelt down in front of it. Reaching her other hand out into the flames, the fireplace then started to shift. The flames not affecting Emily as she continued to hold her hand out into the fire, the fireplace continued to shift until a door finally appeared in its place. Standing right back up, Emily did not hesitate to step inside. The room was not very large. Dozens of illuminated candles were placed around the room giving her more than enough light to see. To any ordinary person, the room would have looked like an abandoned pantry, but this was in fact where Emily kept her most valuable possession.

Stepping towards the back there lay a medium sized chest placed on a table. Slowly walking up to it, Emily waved her hand over the top of it. Instantly the lid popped open to reveal a beating heart. Emily's face remaining blank; she didn't even flinch as she picked it up. Feeling the rhythm of the beat growing faster and faster, Emily then placed it up to her lips.

"Come to me, dear husband, and bring your guest with you…"

{…}

Emily sat at her husband's desk. The fireplace having shifted back into its original spot, a strong fire was burning in the hearth. Both of her hands resting comfortably in her lap, she kept her gaze fixed upon the closed study door. It would be any second now and her husband would enter into the room. Shifting slightly in the seat, her ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps headed in her direction.

Licking her lips to see movement coming from underneath the door, it then squeaked open. Her eyes flickering with a moments rage, she quickly regained her composure, wanting to look as deadpan as possible. Stanley walking in like a robot, his eyes looking almost lifeless and his face quite pale, he stared directly at his wife with fear.

Emily's lips trying to twitch into a smile at his look, she fought back the temptation, averting her eyes over to the young girl. Seeing she was indeed a pretty little thing as Ches had commented, Emily could also plainly see the horror etched across her face. Her turquoise eyes dilated and shifting all around the dimly lit room, she was also shaking as if she had developed a terrible chill.

Once the two were standing in front of the desk, Emily then rose from her seat, clasping her hands over her protruding belly. The young girl staring directly at her stomach, Stanley remained speechless, staring into the fireplace.

"Good evening," Emily said in a composed voice.

The young girl then broke down in a fit of tears. Emily watching the girl with sick pleasure as she fell to her knees, she then clasped her hands together raising them up in the air as a sign of mercy.

"Please, my Queen! Oh please forgive me! I know I have done wrong, please show mercy on me!" she blubbered.

"Stop your whimpering, child," Emily said with a chuckle, averting her eyes over to Stanley. "And you, my dear husband. How do you explain this? Who is this girl? And where did she come from?"

"I-I" he swallowed, glancing over at his wife. "I invited her to visit the castle as my guest. W-we've been seeing one another for quite some time…"

At his words the girl started to cry even louder.

"Oh, my Queen! I'm so ashamed. I know I deserve punishment, but please spare my life!"

Emily walking around the desk, she loomed over the girl like a menacing shadow. The girl looking up at her like a frightened rabbit, Emily slowly knelt down looking the girl straight in the face.

"So young. So fair. So innocent," Emily cooed, caressing the girl's cheek, making sure she could feel the sharpness of her nails. "And yet, so full of wickedness. Let make ask you a question, my fair one. Do you know about my abilities?"

The girl stared at her blankly.

"No? Hmph. Does this mean you are not from Wonderland?" The girl flinching, causing Emily's nails to dig into the flesh of her cheek, Emily then continued: "Well, we'll get to the bottom of that later. Right now I will tell you of my secret ability. You see, I can see straight into the hearts of anyone. I can tell when someone is lying just by the way the rhythm of their heart fluctuates. Like you, for example, your heart is beating faster than the White Rabbit's when he is off on an urgent errand. Not only that, but I can see what your intentions for being here are. You planned to worm your way into my family as a maid. You then worked your charms on my dimwitted husband. And now, you came here this night to do what? Perhaps murder me?"

The girls trembling having increased ten fold, Emily slowly got up to her feet, walking back over to the desk chair. Reaching into one of its cabinets, she carefully picked up a medium sized box. Placing it down on the desk, she gracefully sat back down, keeping her eyes fixed on Stanley.

"To think you would be plotting murder against your wife, your Queen. That, however, is not the most treacherous part of this story. No, what I find the most revolting was your plan to dispose of me before I gave birth to this child. You would take away an innocent babe, before it has even taken its first breath of life."

"No," Stanley said, a slight firmness in his voice. "Everything you have assumed is false. I would never plot anything against you, my love."

"Such lies, Stanley," she said, opening the lid of the box. "I can tell just by the way the rhythm of your heart has slightly fluctuated."

Emily then proceeded by reaching into the box, pulling out the beating red heart. The girl opening her mouth to scream: nothing came out.

"Now, dear," she said, averting her gaze over to the girl. "Since you are not entirely to blame for this, I am not going to send you to my dungeons."

"Oh, my Queen, you are truly merciful!" she gasped, keeping her eyes locked onto the heart.

"Yes, for instead you will be sent to the scaffold. There on this night of June of the 30th you will be sentenced to death. Stanley, take this girl away. Round all my guards, counselors, and the peasants down in the village. Let them all witness what happens to those who attempt treason against their queen."

And so after forty-five minutes of gathering everyone, the girl was led to the scaffold. There the girl was beheaded. It had taken two strikes of the axe before the girl's head finally came clean off. Emily watching with a satisfied smile on her face, she then led Stanley (who was looking like a wax figure) back towards their bedroom. Once inside, Emily pulled out Stanley's heart. Her heart heavy with sadness and angry at his betrayal, she ignored his pleas for mercy as she crushed.

Present Day: Wonderland

The incident left a considerable wound in Emily's heart. She never looked at Stanley as a lover, but more like a companion to save her from her loneliness. The feeling, however, soon began to grow stale and she sought another type of companionship, one in which she could only get from children. She missed Cora and yearned to see her again. But alas, seeing Cora again was just not possible. So, Emily was soon pregnant and gave birth to a daughter: Cara. Cara to Emily's surprise and joy was almost exactly like Cora. She had the same mannerisms, attitude, and even her eating habits were uncannily similar. Emily had developed a strong bond with her daughter, but this bond was soon strained once Emily found herself unexpectedly pregnant again.

Cara would spend the majority of the time with her father, seeking his attention almost 24-7. It wasn't until his 'unexpected' death, did she completely change. She was full of hate and anger, and she directed it mainly to everyone: especially her mother. Emily knew her daughter blamed her for her father's death. Accusing her of doing something to him, (even though she hadn't the slightest idea that she was indeed correct). There was a crack growing between mother and daughter, and the crack was only growing wider.


	16. Chapter 3: Emily's Arc-- Cara

**Thanks again to all who are following along! Hope you enjoy! Cheers!**

Chapter 3- Emily's Arc: Cara

 _Daddy! Daddy!_

 _Hello, Princess. What have you been up to? Getting into your usual mischief?_

 _No!_

Cara kicked a stick as she walked through her mother's massive garden. She and her father would always go for walks alone together whenever he had any free time. She loved her father. All she ever wanted was to make him proud, but now she would never get that chance. He was dead. Rumor had it he had died from a heart attack, but Cara knew better. She believed her mother had a hand in disposing of him. She had no right! How dare her mother take away the only person she truly cared about?!

"She deserves to be punished!" she said savagely.

Cara clenching her hands into tight fists, the smell of something burning caught her attention. Having been walking down a wide dirt path, which had an assortment of different flower types and colors surrounding her on both sides, she was in shock to see a fire had started on her left. Now if this were any other person they probably would have been freaking out at that point: Not Cara.

Watching the flames licking up the flowers in a matter of seconds, a twisted smile had begun to form across her face.

"I did that," she said. "I don't know how, but I caused that…"

The fire growing stronger and stronger the more flowers it devoured, Cara took a step backwards as the heat started to grow intense. Fear had finally begun to settle in. It was an easy thing to start a fire, but putting it out was a whole new beast.

"Stop. STOP!" Cara shouted.

She didn't have the slightest clue what to do. Her heart thumping so hard in her chest it actually was causing her pain: the flames then died away.

Panting heavily Cara didn't move a muscle. Fearing if she made any kind of wrong turn, even if it was slight, the flames would reappear. Cara after three minutes of standing completely still she finally moved. The area remained calm. The flowers, however, were in shambles. Cara not wanting to stick around for someone to come along and see the mess she had created; she sprinted back towards the castle.

A few yards away from where Cara had been, a man appeared from out of his hiding spot behind a massive rose bush. Wearing an amused look upon his face, his dark green eyes watched Cara with interest as she disappeared out of the garden. A light giggle escaping from him, he then vanished in a puff of red smoke.

{…} ~

Cara remained in her bedroom playing dress up with her dolls for the remainder of the day. You would think the fire incident would have traumatized her, but no. In fact, Cara was going over in her head how she could have created fire from out of thin air, and if she could do it again.

As the day wore on for Cara in its usual tedious and uneventful way, Bethany her handmaid burst into her room looking pale and stressed. Cara not paying her any attention, Bethany slapped her hands together making a clicking sound with her tongue.

"Up, up!" she snapped. "It's nearly teatime and your mother wants you looking your best. Governess Tabitha is coming to pay a visit."

Cara rolling her eyes, not in any mood for tea or to see the Governess, Bethany snatched her wrist forcing her up.

"I don't want any of your nonsense! Now lets get you dressed up."

Cara to Bethany's surprise didn't give her any trouble. After fifteen minutes, Cara was wearing a beautiful red dress with matching red slippers. Her black hair flowing down past her shoulders in lovely curls, Cara couldn't help but be pleased by how she looked. Although the circumstances for her being dressed up were not exactly great, any chance she got to wear her dresses and put on her makeup was good enough for her.

Bethany having left to help another maid with an issue, Cara strutted down the hallway towards the great hall. The castle quite warm and muggy; her massive dress was causing her to quickly overheat. The sudden idea of rushing back to her bedroom to change crossing her mind, all of that changed when she heard her mother's voice coming from her father's old study room. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Cara tiptoed over to the partially open door, taking a peak through the crack.

"I don't know what to say. I'm quite shocked to be paid a visit by the Dark One himself." Cara heard her mother say.

" 'Surprised'?" the man giggled. "Would you have rather I sent you a postcard of my coming?"

"No," she said, harshly. "For you I can make exceptions, but it is against the law in Wonderland for anyone to arrive here without my consent. If I wanted to, I could have you beheaded for breaking that golden rule."

The Dark One let out another giggle.

"I'm afraid beheading would be pointless considering I'm immortal."

Emily glaring at the imp she took a moment to compose herself. What could the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, possibly want from her? She had only met him once before when he arrived in Wonderland looking for a magical flying rug, what could he possible want this time?

"I'm afraid I have little time to chat, my dear Rumplestiltskin, so make this quick. What do you want?"

A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he stared deep into Emily's blue eyes.

"I have need of a looking glass. I know they are in abundance here in Wonderland-"

"A looking glass, eh?" Emily cut in before he could finish. "And what would you need that for?"

Rumple grinning at her, Emily remained stoned face growing less and less amused by his presence.

"I suppose you could say I'm a bit of a collector of rare and unusual magical items. I have yet to own a looking glass and I would love to add that to my collection of treasures."

It was now Emily's turn to laugh.

"And I'm suppose to believe that rubbish? You honestly think I'd believe, Dark One, that you would just keep the looking glass in your collection? And what would happen if someone came across it? What if that person turned out to have an insidious agenda? What if they came here with a plan to destroy me and take over Wonderland?"

"Your fear is misplaced, Queen Emily," he purred. "There is no living person that could possibly break into my castle and steal any of my treasures. The looking glass would be much safer with me than here with you."

 _A looking glass? What is that?_

Cara still listening in on her mother's conversation with this 'Dark One' she faintly heard the sound of footsteps coming up from behind her. Having been so caught up by the sounds, Cara accidently pushed the door open.

"Cara!"

Not having to see her mother's expression to know how furious she was, Emily shot straight up from her seat storming over in her direction. Snatching her arm she yanked her daughter out of the room.

"You stupid fool! How dare you eavesdrop on my private conversation!"

Cara not listening to her mother she was shooting glances back at the room. Noticing the man was wearing a wide smile upon his face, her view of him was cut off as her mother forced her around a corner.

"Get down to the Great Hall this instant! I will be there shortly."

Cara glaring darkly at her, both mother and daughter stood in the middle of the hall like two gunmen ready to draw their guns.

"Your behavior has been unacceptable, Cara. You are fourteen years of age. You are no longer a little girl who can get away with throwing tantrums or disobeying the rules. Sooner or later you're going to have grow up."

"And what if I don't want to? What if I don't want to follow your rules or pretend like we are just one big happy family? I'm tired of living in your shadow. I'm tired of obeying you like some kind of house maid…"

Cara turning her back on her mother, she remained silent as she headed down a pair of stairs leaving her mother to stare at her in a state of shock.

{…}

Cara sat in utter boredom as the Governess, a tall, long necked woman jabbered on about the politics of Wonderland; Cara letting out a heavy yawn, she began tapping her tea cup obnoxiously with a spoon.

The Governess not seeming to even notice or hear the tapping, Emily who was sitting directly across from Cara, was glaring at her daughter.

"… I do believe there ought to be more security built around Wonderland. There has been too many riff raff popping up across the land."

The Governess reminding Cara of a giant peacock, and it wasn't just because of the feathers she wore to keep her hair up, but by the way she always showed off, and was always trying to get everyone's attention. Although she was quite a bore, Cara rather liked the way she presented herself. She always wore the finest of jewelry and dresses something in which Cara could relate.

"Tell me, dear," she continued, staring directly at Emily. "Is it true that Rumpelstiltskin manage to slip back to Wonderland again?"

Emily nearly choking on her tea receiving a laugh from her daughter. Emily gracefully patted her lips with a napkin, before replying:

"Yes, the Dark One came to visit me early this morning."

The Governess looking very interested leaned forward, her large brown eyes widening slightly.

"How fascinating. What is it he came to you for?"

Emily not looking at all enthusiastic about her answering her question; Cara's eyes glinted maliciously, as she said:

"He came seeking a looking glass."

Emily and the Governess whipping their heads in her direction, Cara began to smirk at the murderous look on her mother's face.

"A looking glass?" the Governess gasped. "Now what would he want with that? Did you give him one? I wonder what the Dark One would-"

"I never gave him one," Emily cut in, tearing her eyes away from Cara. "He wanted to make a deal. One in which I refused."

The Governess's jaw dropping surprised to hear Emily had refused a deal with Rumpelstiltskin, Cara had begun to get up out of her seat.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Emily snapped.

"Bathroom," Cara said, not even looking at her mother.

Sensing her mother's eyes burning into the back of her head, Cara casually walked out of the room before sprinting her way down the hallway and towards her bedroom.

{…}

Entering into her room, Cara slammed her door shut before taking off her slippers. Letting out a heavy sigh, falling face first into her bed, a sudden giggle sent her flying back upright.

The room started to darken, as a mass of dark clouds drifted in front of the sun blocking its bright rays. Cara looking every which way to spot where the giggle had come from, she slowly got back to her feet heading over towards her balcony.

"Hello?" she said, trying to keep her voice strong.

"Out here, dearie."

Cara timidly stepping out into the balcony, she was taken aback to see the man her mother had been talking to earlier: The Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin.

"You, you're the…"

"Rumpelstiltskin," he bowed.

Cara crossing her arms examining him over, she abruptly let out a snort.

"You are an odd creature. Why is your skin like that? You look like a…"

"Crocodile," he said.

"Yes."

Rumple giggling yet again; Cara couldn't help but begin to smile. There was something alluring about this man. Something dark and powerful about him that Cara found invigorating.

"You were speaking to my mother earlier today. You were inquiring about looking glasses, but my mother refused to give you one."

"That is correct, my dear…?"

"Cara," she said, raising her head high into the air. "Princess Cara."

"I see," he said, starting to circle around her. "Hmm, you remind me of someone I know…" Crossing his arms, he continued to examine her over.

Cara not moving a muscle keeping her eyes fixed straight ahead, Rumple then appeared directly in front of her once again, staring deep into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Hmm, perhaps it will come to me later, but for now I have a proposal for you. Would you care to make a deal with me?"

"A deal?" Cara said, quirking a brow. "And why would you want to make a deal with me?"

"Because I see the potential in you, dearie. I saw what you did to your mother's garden. The fire! How fast it erupted from out of you."

"Fire? What fire?" Cara said.

"Don't play coy with me, child, for I can see the truth in your eyes. You were feeling anger and sadness at that precise moment. Once those two feelings intermingled the magic within you came to life, thus creating the flames."

"Magic?" Cara said, taking a step towards him. "Did you say I have magic?"

"Indeed, and I must say I have never seen such power come out of someone so young."

"Wait a moment. So the flames came from my magic? But how? Did it come from my brain?"

"In a way. Magic is emotion. It all comes from feelings that you harbor deep inside of your heart. For example, your hatred towards your mother brought on an overwhelming amount of pressure. Like a shaken bottle of champagne, the contents inside could no longer remain stable and there was only one way out. Your magic was the champagne and could no longer remain inside of your body; therefore, the ending result was the flames you unknowingly created."

It made so much sense. Although the concept was still a bit sketchy, Cara was looking more and more intrigued about her magical abilities.

"But, I couldn't control it," she said in a low voice. "The flames frightened me and I panicked."

"As you will learn magic can be counteracted. The one thing you must do in order to counteract the feelings of anger or even sadness is to think of a happy moment. If you had thought of something that made you feel joyous the flames would have instantly died away."

Of course! How foolish of her not to have thought of it. Cara once again looking the man over from top to bottom, a satisfied smile appeared across her face.

"Now then, dearie. What about the deal I would like to offer you?" Rumple clicking his fingers a long scroll then appeared in his hand. "All you have to do is sign."

She chuckled.

"Very well, Dark One…"


	17. Chapter 4: Emily's Arc-- The Deal

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4—Emily's Arc: The Deal

It had begun to rain in sheets forcing Cara and Rumple back inside of her room. The girl sitting upon her bed, Rumple stood near the closed doors leading out to the balcony.

"So all you want is my mother's looking glass, correct? I think I can get you that, but I would like something in return."

"Of course you do, and let me take a wild guess. You want me to teach you how to use your magic, right?"

Cara to Rumple's surprise shook her head.

"No? Then what, dearie?"

"Tell me, Dark One, how would you go about disposing of someone naturally. What I mean is, how can I make it look like it was an accident?"

Rumple continued to look surprised by what the child had just said, but nonetheless amused. Letting out a light giggle, he kept his focus completely on her.

"You are full surprises. Very well, I may be able to offer something to you but first things first. I want to see the looking glass."

Cara snorted, hopping off her bed.

"It's in my father's study. You know, the one you had been in earlier this morning. My mother has a secret room in the back of the fireplace where she keeps it, along with a few other valuables."

"The fireplace, eh?" he mused.

"That's right. I've seen my mother stick her hand into the flames and the fireplace shifts to reveal a door."

"How fascinating! I would much like to see this room."

"Perhaps you should wait here. I mean, what if someone catches us?" Cara said, crossing her arms.

"That won't be a problem, dearie."

Rumple clicking his fingers, the two then appeared in a matter of seconds in the study. Cara nearly losing her balance stunned by what had just occurred, Rumple was already walking over to the fireplace.

"How did you just do that?" Cara finally asked, stumbling over to him.

"Magic," he said. "Speaking of which, would you care to light the fire?"

Cara's face turned to horror almost instantly.

"Y-you want me to… No! I can't! I mean, what if I lose control again?"

"You won't, Princess, for you already know the foundations of how to control your magic. Just take a moment that made you so _very_ angry. Once you have it take the pain of that moment and aim it directly into the hearth."

Cara taking in a shaky breath she then closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds the popping and crackling of a fire was blazing in the hearth. Cara letting out a light giggle at her achievement, Rumple then reached his hand into the flames.

"What are you doing?" Cara said.

"Did you not say the only way to get into your mother's secret room was to stick your hand into the flames?"

Cara remaining silent, Rumple continued to reach his hand into the flames. At first nothing happened, which caused Cara's stomach to do a back flip. After a few more minutes what sounded like a pair of bricks being smacked together could be heard. Rumple and Cara quickly backing off, there before them was the door.

"Ladies first," he said with a grin.

Cara rolling her eyes she led the way inside. Never having actually been inside of her mother's secret room, Cara was starting to fear the looking glass may not even be in there. Right now there didn't appear to be anything of value. There only being a few dusty old clocks and strange gargoyle statues, Cara was growing more and more uneasy.

"Well?" Rumple said abruptly, causing Cara to jump. "Is the looking glass here?"

"I…um…"

Her stomach once again doing a back flip it just registered to her she had no idea what a looking glass even looked like. Wondering if it looked like a giant mirror, Cara began to scour around for anything that looked even remotely close to that.

"Oh, dearie, I do hope this was not a trick. If you do not come through with your part of the deal, I'm afraid-"

"Here!"

Cara nearly yelling out for joy she rushed towards the dusty artifact. It looking just like a mirror as she first thought, she glanced back at Rumple with a satisfied grin stretched across her face.

"Ta-da! What do you think?"

Rumple running his finger over the glass wiping the dust off he, too, was looking rather pleased with the find.

"Excellent, excellent, excellent!" he giggled, clapping his hands together. "You have come through, dearie. Now, about your part of the barg-"

"Who is in here?!" a female voice boomed from the doorway, which was only a few feet from where they were standing.

"It's my mother!" Cara gasped. "What are we going to d-"

{…}

Cara slowly opening her eyes, she let out a low groan. Her head pounding like a gong, she attempted to lift herself up, only to fall back down on her bed. Feeling sick to her stomach, Cara carefully rolled over on her side. She hadn't any idea what time it was, but guessed by how the sun had started to appear over the horizon it was early morning. Just as her eyes started to close the memory of the Dark One came rushing back.

"Oh god! What happened? Where the hell did he…"

Ignoring the pounding in her head, Cara sat right up in her bed only to feel something roll past her hand. Recoiling back, her eyes fell upon a bottle containing a strange black substance inside. Attached to the bottle was a small note, which read:

"Known only to be found in Neverland: Dreamshade— is an incurable poison. It will lead to certain death within coming in contact with it."

Cara rereading the note over and over again, a sadistic smile began to form across her face. This was it. This poison would solve all of her problems starting with her new baby brother…


	18. Chapter 5: Emily's Arc: Tragedy

Thanks again for reading guys! Cheers!

Chapter 5—Emily's Arc: Tragedy

The baby wiggled and fussed in his crib. He wanted his mother. The sun was now fully in the sky, which for Terrain signified breakfast. Hearing loud footsteps coming towards him, his whimpers grew louder. Was this his mother?

"Hello, my boy."

Terrain's eyes brightening, a smile broke out across his face. Starting to coo loudly, he extended his arms up as his mother came into sight above him.

Emily chuckling, she slowly lifted him out of his crib.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much, my sweet. Mommy's been so busy with other things."

If Terrain seemed upset by that he didn't show it. Letting out a wild giggle, he placed his hands all over his mother's face. Emily just laughing, a knock came from the door.

"Enter," Emily said, in a singsong voice.

"Good morning, my lady," Bethany said, carrying in a tray of food. "How did you sleep?"

"Well," Emily said, trying to dodge Terrain's hands as he continued to grab at her face. "After the Governess left, I spent the majority of the time trying to figure out who had broken into my secret room. I sent my guards to scour the entire premises of my castle, but they have yet to find anyone."

Bethany shook her head, placing the tray on a bureau directly next to the Queen's bed.

"I just don't understand it. You and I are the only ones who know of your secret room. Who else would know where it was and how to get in there?"

Emily shaking her head, Bethany stepped over to her taking Terrain out of her arms. Not happy about this, Terrain began to scream and cry hysterically.

"I'm sorry, lad, but your mother needs to eat."

"It's all right Bethany, he needs to eat first." Emily grabbing a baby bottle from off the tray, she took a seat on her bed, motioning for Bethany to hand him over. "There now, that's better isn't it?"

Terrain chugging his milk never once taking his eyes off his mother, Emily kept her gaze fixed on him.

"Have you seen Cara at all? I haven't seen her since tea time yesterday."

Bethany shook her head.

"No, my Queen, but I'm sure she is in her bedroom. She spends the majority of her time alone in there."

"Would you mind going and seeing if she is there. I want to speak with her privately."

"Of course." Bethany bowing to her, she quickly scurried out of the room.

As soon as Bethany left, Terrain had finished his milk. Emily putting the bottle off to the side, she held her son close, patting his back gentle.

"Burp, Terrain. Come on," she hummed.

The boy letting out a loud belch, Emily started to smile, raising him up into the air. 

"That's my boy."

Terrain squealing out with joy as he was hoisted high into the air, Emily slowly lowered him back down: placing a kiss upon his chubby cheek.

"Well, look at him. I'd say he is the happiest baby in all of Wonderland…"

Emily freezing at the sound of Cara's voice; she averted her attention over to the doorway. Seeing Cara was standing there, arms crossed, looking quite pleased with herself; Emily narrowed her eyes.

"Good morning, Cara."

Cara strolling into the room, Emily kept her eyes glued onto her.

"Dear, may I inquire what happened to you yesterday? You never returned to the great hall."

"I wasn't feeling well," Cara said right away. "I needed to lie down and rest my head. I'm afraid I dozed off and when I woke up it was morning."

"I see. Well, I apologize for not checking in on you. I was busy with my own problems," Emily said, continuing to pat Terrain on the back.

Stepping up beside her mother, Cara extended her hand out towards Terrain. Emily recoiling slightly, she stopped herself, allowing Cara to place her hand upon his tiny head.

"He's so tiny," Cara said, chuckling as he stared at her with big eyes. "May I hold him?"

Emily carefully placing her boy into her daughter's arms, she turned her attention onto her breakfast.

"Mother?" Cara said. "I was wondering if we could go out for a little walk this morning?"

"Oh, um…" Emily swallowed, setting her teacup down onto the tray.

"Please, Mother. We rarely get to spend any time together."

"Well, all right. But we can't be gone for too long. I have much to do today, including figuring out who broke into my study."

"Someone broke into your study?!" Cara gasped, looking thoroughly shocked.

"Indeed, but I have my guards searching for the culprit. Hopefully by the end of the day the thief will be caught."

"Are we safe?" Cara asked, holding Terrain protectively against her chest.

Emily starting to smile, she stepped up to her daughter, placing her hand underneath her chin.

"Nothing will hurt you or your brother. Not while I'm around."

Cara beginning to smile as well, a sudden stench filled the air. Emily and Cara instantly realizing it was coming from Terrain, the two burst out into a fit of laughter.

{…} ~

Mother and daughter heading out into the courtyard, leaving Terrain with Bethany; Emily led her daughter over to her rose bushes. Giving each bush a thorough examination, Cara stayed right by her mother's side, trying to not look bored.

"So, Cara, how have your studies been going? I've heard from Mr. Grimm you have been excelling in Literature and Philosophy."

"It's so boring. Every time he gives me an assignment I finish it in less than fifteen minutes. I wish he would give me something a bit more challenging," Cara said.

Emily began to chuckle.

"Then perhaps I should inform him to give you advance work. I'm sure you'd find that more to your liking," Emily teased.

Cara rolling her eyes with a frown, her attention momentarily wandered up to the castle, before falling back down onto her mother. Although Emily looked quite happy and radiant, there was also sadness in her sapphire eyes.

Emily gently plucking a rose from off the bush, she carefully placed it into her daughter's hair.

"There now: The fairest of them all."

"Thank you, Mother," Cara said, embracing her mother.

Emily surprised by this slowly wrapped her arms around her daughter resting her chin on the top of Cara's head.

"I love you, Cara. I love you so very much."

Cara's grip loosening slightly at her mother's words, a sudden scream filled the air. Mother and daughter whipping their heads in the direction of the castle doors, one of the handmaids came rushing out. The girl looking pale and panicked, Emily released Cara sprinting in the handmaid's direction.

"My Queen! Oh, something terrible has happened!" she said, hysterically.

"What?! Is it the thief? Has he returned?"

The girl trembling from head to toe, Emily rested her hand upon her shoulder.

"Breathe, dear. I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

The girls green eyes welling with tears, she then croaked:

"It's Prince Terrain, my lady. H-he's dead…"

{…}

Emily in a state of shock by what she had heard was already sprinting into the castle. Running up the flights of stairs and down what seemed like never-ending hallways, she slowed her pace as she came upon her son's room. Seeing a cluster of maids gathered around the door, they all quickly backed away with their heads bowed low to her. Many of them crying and looking just as the other maid had, Emily slowly stepped into the bedroom to see Bethany standing next to the crib.

"My Queen," she said in a hoarse voice, falling to her knees. "The boy…"

Emily holding her hand up to silence her, she took slow steps up to his crib. Grabbing a hold of the metal bars, she stared down at her son. Looking as though he were just taking a nap, Emily extended her hand down to touch his cold face.

"My boy," she said, her voice beginning to crack. "You always slept so soundly. Do you know why that is? It is because you know that you are loved. I hope," she swallowed, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to come undone. "I hope you know how much you were loved, my son. I hope you knew how much your mother loved you…"

Bethany on the floor shaking with tears, Emily's grip on the metal bars had become so intense they had started to melt.

"Rise!" she said, her voice having deepened slightly. "Get up, handmaid, for you are to be sentence to death for the murder of Prince Terrain."

"Mother?"

Emily turning her head slightly, Cara stood in the doorway looking around cluelessly.

"Go to your room, Cara. I shall be there in a moment."

"But, Mother…"

"NOW!"

Cara taken aback by her mother's sudden ferocity, she slowly walked past the cluster of maids who were huddled together sobbing. There sobs music to Cara's ears, a wide smile had begun to form across her lips.

"One down and one to go…"


	19. Chapter 6: Emily's arc- Rose Queen Rises

Hi guys! This chapter is a bit long, but well worth the read! Thank you!

Chapter 6—Emily's Arc: The Rose Queen Rises

It had been four weeks since Terrain's passing. For Emily it felt as if her whole world had come crashing down around her. After watching Bethany's beheading she kept herself cooped up in her son's old room. Many of the maids fearing their Queen may be spinning down into a great depression, all hope fell onto Cara to try and bring her out of it.

Cara strutting around the palace, thoroughly enjoying not being bossed around by her mother; spent the majority of her time honing her magic. Having been thinking about her encounter with the Dark One, she was still curious as to what had happened to him. The only thing she remembered was being in the secret room with him, and then next thing she knew she was back in her bedroom.

"I wonder how he was able to make himself disappear and reappear in a totally different place?" Cara found herself saying aloud, as she strolled through the empty great hall. "I know magic is all about how you feel inside, but there must be a different method to each technique."

Cara excelling rather quickly in the fire department, she was now able to create fire without having to even think about it. She no longer feared the flames and rather enjoyed setting things on fire. It was the power and strength of the flames that she found so alluring.

Fire naturally brought on the flight instinct in any living thing. It was an unstoppable force that destroys anything it touches. Cara rather liked fire for that reason and now she had complete control over the element.

Juggling a ball of fire back and forth in the palm of her hand, she continued to pace back and forth in-between dozens of tables. She had nothing to do today and was growing quite bored with reading her assigned chapters from Mr. Grimm.

Hearing the doors suddenly burst open, four maids then entered the great hall carrying buckets of water.

"I can't believe we have to clean this room again! We just cleaned it two days ago," a young blonde haired maid whined.

"Hush, Amanda, it's the Queen's orders," an older face maid snapped.

"That Queen. She seems so heartless. I don't understand why she spends the majority of her time locked up in that baby room?"

"Curb your tongue this instant!" Amanda hissed. "You have no right to say such things! Queen Emily has suffered terribly these days of late! A child like you has no right to say such things!"

Cara listening to this interaction with interest, the young handmaid had started to walk over in her direction; oblivious that Cara was even there.

"Oh! Princess Cara," she said, alarmed. "I did not see you there! May I get you anything? Tea? Um…"

Cara not responding, she gracefully stepped past the maid. Her cold sapphire eyes locked onto the girls, she then broke the gaze as soon as she stepped out of the room.

Once she left the room, Cara had been wandering down random hallways. Watching as handmaids and valets were busy washing and dusting things, Cara decided to head outside. A little fresh air may be what she needed to clear her head.

On her way down the hall, Cara slowed her pace as she came upon Terrain's old room. Noticing the door was left ajar; Cara couldn't fight back her growing curiosity. Poking her head through, she was surprised to find her mother was not inside. The room looking just as it always did with the baby crib and all of Terrain's stuffed animals, Cara placed her hands behind her back as she strutted inside.

Stepping right up to the empty baby crib, she extended her arm down to touch the blankets.

"Cara?"

Instantly jumping back, the Princess whipped her head over towards the door. Emily standing there wearing a tight red and black dress, she was also wearing her hair up in a tight bun. Cara noticing right away how skinny and pale her mother looked; she also had dark circles under her eyes. It was her eyes, though, that changed the most. No longer were they a bright blue, but a sickly grey.

"Darling, what are you doing in here?" she asked in a whisper.

"I…" she fell silent, motioning with her hand to the crib.

Emily's expression relaxing slightly, she walked right up to her daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I know, my love. I know…"

Cara looking up at her mother with sad eyes, Emily began to pet her curly black hair, never once taking her eyes off the crib.

"Mother? I was just about to go outside for a little walk. Would you care to join me? I'd prefer to have some company."

Emily finally looking down at her daughter, she gave her a weak smile as she nodded her head.

{…}

"Mother? I've always wanted to ask you something. Why do you love roses so much?"

Emily chuckled.

The two following the dirt path that led into the west wing of Emily's massive garden, all around them were thousands and thousands of different colored roses.

"Good morning, Queen Emily!" a few of the flowers sang out to her.

"Lovely to see you, my Queen!" a few others said.

Cara having grown use to the flowers speaking, it still made her jump whenever a flower did start talking.

"I always loved roses. There is just something so fragile and yet powerful about it. In a way it proclaims the triumph of beauty over brutality, of gentleness over violence. The rose is a delicate thing, but if you don't watch out its thorns can harm you."

"That was lovely, Mother," Cara said, taking Emily's hand into her own.

Emily giving her daughter's hand a loving squeeze, the two continued to walk on through the garden. The rose garden seeming to set aside all troubles Emily had, she was starting to act like her old self. She even at one point had begun to laugh.

"Wait so after you stepped on the man you went after his family and turned them into roses?" Cara said, laughing.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have told you about that small incident," Emily teased, chuckling. "The man deserved it, though. He was cruel and needed to be punished."

"Is his family here somewhere?" Cara asked, starting to look around.

Emily's laughter subsiding, a far away look started to form in her eyes. Having left out the fact that the land of Wonderland had actually been the Land of Nothing at the time, she also held back the information that she had been the wife of a miller. In almost an instant memories of her first daughter, Cora, came flooding back to her.

 _"Mother, is this it? I mean is this all life is about? Getting up everyday just to work ourselves into the grave?"_

 _"I'm afraid so, my love. For your father and I anyway. You, on the other hand, have your whole life ahead of you."_

 _"My Cora. You're going to leave this rundown old mill one day and become known throughout the land. The people will kneel before you, and kings will wage wards to win over your heart."_

 _"Really, Mother? You think so?"_

 _"I do. I believe you will rule a kingdom where there will be talking flowers; a cat who is quite clever and can also disappear and reappear out of thin air; and a mad man who will have tea parties all day, every day."_

 _"A mad man throwing tea parties all day?!"_

 _"That's right, my darling. And there will be all kinds of celebrations and parties just in your honor."_

"… Mother?"

"I'm sorry, my darling, what did you say?" Emily said, shaking her head.

"I was just asking about your magic. Can you teleport yourself to different places?"

"Where did this interest come from all of a sudden?" Emily said, trying not to look worried.

Cara shrugged her shoulders.

"Nowhere in particular. I was just curious is all. For one, I know magic comes from emotion."

Emily becoming slightly disturbed by this, she changed her direction back towards the castle. The gardens all formed in a circular design, Cara continued to say:

"Magic only grows in strength by how emotional one is. If you have an overwhelming feeling of sadness and anger, the magic can just explode out of you with devastating effect. In order to keep the magic in check, though, one must think of a happy time in their life."

"Where," Emily cleared her throat. "Where did you learn all this? Did someone tell you?"

Of course Emily knew that was impossible. There was no one, expect for Bethany who was now dead, who knew that Cara and herself had magic. Emily kept that a secret from everyone for fear of starting a pandemic. Although Wonderland was an enchanted place, no one was permitted to use magic. And if someone did, Emily could instantaneously sense it, which would lead to great punishment for the user.

"No one told me, Mother," Cara said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "I learned it all on my own."

"Hmph."

Emily remained silent as the two neared the castle. Cara continuing to jabber on about magic, Emily was doing her best to hide her annoyance. The girl was clever and as sharp as a tack. If she had already discovered her magical abilities and started to hone those powers, what would that mean for the kingdom? Cara would one day be the Queen of Wonderland and if she started to use her magic to assert her dominance, what would happen to the people? The land? These questions were now revolving in Emily's head.

"Listen to me, darling," Emily finally spoke up, once they had reached the courtyard. "Magic is not something you can just carelessly use whenever you feel the time suits you. Magic is forbidden here in Wonderland for just that reason. If magic were to fall into the wrong hands it would be disastrous. There are just some people who can not be trusted with such power."

"Are you saying I'm one of those people?" Cara inquired.

"No, but I don't want you using your magic at every minute of the day. Magic is like a fine wine. Once you get a taste of it, it's very hard to stop yearning for it. You continue to go back for more and more until it consumes your heart, changing you into a totally different person."

"Oh please, Mother. It's not like I've been using my magic all the time, and I don't plan to," Cara said in a sincere voice.

"Good. Magic is a dangerous thing, Cara; it can seduce those who are weak in heart to do unspeakable things. I know you are strong and that is why I know you will not be so easily seduced." Emily leaning down to place a kiss on her daughter's forehead, Cara came to a sudden halt staring up at her mother in surprise.

Had her mother really just said that? She really thought she was strong enough to overcome the seduction of magic? Her heart lifting slightly at that, Emily caressed her daughter's cheek before turning away.

"I'm afraid I must be off, dear. I have a meeting with my counselors. I will see you some time tonight."

"Mother!"

Emily nearing the castle doors stopped short to look back at her.

"What is it, my love?"

Cara biting the bottom of her lip, she lowered her eyes to the ground, as she said:

"I-I really enjoyed our little walk. Could we do that again sometime?"

Emily smiled.

"Of course we can. Have a good day, Cara, and please try to stay out of mischief…"

With that final comment, Emily disappeared inside her castle.

 **Later That Night:**

Cara had eaten dinner alone in the dining room. Her mother's meeting having gone a lot longer than she had anticipated, Cara spent the remainder of her time in her room. Once again juggling a ball of flames in her hands, she let out a deep sigh. Extinguishing her flames, Cara slowly rose to her feet walking over to her dresser. Picking through the perfumes and jewelry that were placed on top of it, Cara's eyes landed on a small, half empty bottle.

Staring at it in bewilderment, for it hadn't been there as far as she knew, her eyes widened ever so slightly once she realized what it was. Cara pulling the cork off she peered inside to see the familiar black contents were still inside.

"Dreamshade," she whispered. "Where did…"

A sharp giggle filling the air, Cara spun around to see the Dark One lying comfortably on her bed.

"You! How did… Where did…"

"I'm afraid I can only stay for a moment, but I just wanted to congratulate you on your accomplishment. Now all that's left is your mother."

Cara turning her attention away from him, she carefully placed the cork back onto the bottle.

"Oh, dearie," he purred. "You're not getting cold feet now are you? I'm afraid it's too late to turn back now. You've dabbled in the darkest of acts: Murder. There's no turning back once you have committed that ultimate sin."

"Shut up!" Cara hissed, slamming the bottle down. "Do you want someone to hear you?!"

The Dark one letting out another giggle, he then vanished from her bed reappearing next to her.

"Do I sense regret? Has your conscience finally caught up with you?"

Cara clenching her teeth tightly together, she closed her eyes abruptly slamming her fist into one of the dresser drawers.

"I. Regret. Nothing. I did what I had to do, and now I must finish what I have started."

"Your words are firm, Princess, but I sense your heart is timorous. Tell me, child. Do you really believe you can go through with murdering your mother? All for the sake of becoming the Queen?"

In that instant the light in Cara's eyes faded. Her eyes once a bright sapphire was now a deep blue. Averting her attention up to Rumple, she snatched the bottom from off her dresser drawer. A smirk having appeared across the imp's face, he watched with pleasure as the girl marched straight out of her room.

{…}

Emily was not feeling at all hungry. Having been drinking a cup of tea, she remained in her room reading over the notes she had taken from her meeting.

Letting out a loud yawn, Emily placed the notes on her bedside counter as she got up to her feet. With a wave of her hand, Emily had changed out of her day dress and into a red nightgown. Her curly brown hair falling loosely down past her shoulders, Emily headed directly over to her dresser. Bending down she opened up a bottom drawer to reveal a poorly knitted baby blanket.

Picking it up, Emily placed it right up to her nose taking in its scent.

"Cora," she whispered. "This wasn't the best knitting job, in fact, I was never good at knitting; but you didn't seem to mind. You loved this blanket."

Holding the blanket close to her chest, Emily stepped back over to her bed. Collapsing directly on top of all of her blankets, she continued to hold the baby blanket close to herself as she started to succumb to her exhaustion.

 _"One more push, Emily! Just give me one more!"_

 _"Come on, Em, it's gonna be alrigh jus give us one las' push!"_

 _Sweat was pouring off every inch of Emily's body as she lay in her bed. It had been two hours since she had gone into labor and the pain was only increasing._

 _"I don't think I can do this," she gasped, gritting her teeth in an attempt to fight back her scream._

 _"You mus', Em. The babe is nearly here. Jus' take me hand and squeeze it as hard as you li— OUCH!"_

 _Tucker unable to finish his sentence, for Emily had taken his hand and was now squeezing it with tremendous force._

 _"Em! Careful now! Ow! Em ye're breakin me hand!"_

 _"YOU'RE IN PAIN! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT PAIN IS!"_

 _Tucker looking to the midwife for assistance, she had her full attention on Emily._

 _"Yes! I see a head. All right, dearie, just one last push! Come on!"_

 _Emily letting out a deafening scream it was then replaced by a loud wail. Taking in a sharp breath, Emily's sudden moment of rage was replaced with pure joy._

 _"Congratulations, it's a little girl."_

 _Once the babe was cleaned up, the midwife placed the little bundle into her mother's arms._

 _"Hello there, my love," she whispered, tears springing into her eyes._

 _The baby staring up at her mother with big brown eyes, Emily placed a kiss on the top of her head._

 _"Look at that, Em," Tucker said, kneeling down beside the bed. "She's so tiny."_

 _Emily rolling her eyes at him, she continued to stare down at her daughter with a smile._

 _"What shall we name 'er?"_

 _"I've been thinking long and hard about that," Emily said, gently patting the babe on the back. "I've been thinking something along the lines of Corinna or Cornella."_

 _Tucker bursting out in a fit of laughter at the names; Emily gave him a challenging look._

 _"You think that's funny? Well, I'd like to hear some of your name choices?!"_

 _"Me? Come on, Em. Ye know how bad I am at namin things. Hell, I couldn't even give our pet dog a name," Tucker said._

 _Emily rolling her eyes at him again, Tucker started to smirk at her. Placing a kiss upon her lips, he then motioned for Emily to hand him his daughter._

 _"Careful with her head, Tucker."_

 _"Don' worry, I've got 'er," he said, softly._

 _Emily watching father and daughter proudly, she suddenly snapped her fingers._

 _"I've got it! I've got the perfect name for her."_

 _Tucker having begun to sing in an old Gaelic language, which was quickly putting his daughter to sleep, he looked back over to his wife with interest._

 _"What?"_

 _"Cora."_

 _"Cora," he repeated, nodding his head. "Yes, that will do just fine."_

An excruciating pain had ripped Emily from her dreams. Tasting metallic in her mouth, she began to cough out feeling blood dripping down her chin.

"What's…"

Feeling another pain shooting straight through her chest, Emily could barely see a thing. The room pitch black it was obscuring her already bad vision. Resting her hand upon her chest, she could feel something wet and sticky. Raising her shaking hand up to her nose she smelt what was a combination of blood and some kind of bitter, herby smell.

Feeling her whole body growing cold and numb, Emily attempted to get up out of her bed, only to collapse stomach first onto the ground. This causing her to have a coughing fit; her breath was coming out in short, raspy gasps.

"H-h-e-l-p…"

Lying on the ground gasping for breath sent a shiver of fear down her spine. Emily had no idea what was happening to her and there was no one who would be coming to her rescue. Refusing to allow herself to go down in such a pitiful way, she used her remaining strength to crawl her way over to her bedroom door. Just as she was within a few feet of it, a figure then appeared in front of her.

"Hello, Mother."

Emily blinking her eyes, she with great effort, raised her head to look at the dark figure.

"C-Cara?" she gasped. "Pl-please g-go a-and g-get m-me he…"

Emily starting to cough out once again, Cara slowly knelt down next to her mother placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Mother. You see I'm the one who has put you in this predicament. _I_ am the one who has finally avenged Daddy's death! You are the one who killed him! I don't know how, but I know you had a hand in it."

"Cara," she said. "What have you done to me?"

"I've poisoned you, Mother. I was given a bottle of a poison known as Dreamshade. It is an incurable substance that is only native in Neverland."

"H-how did you acquire it?"

Cara chuckled, her grip on her mother's shoulder tightening.

"The Dark One and I made a deal. I gave him your looking glass and in exchange he gave me the bottle of Dreamshade."

"No," Emily said, her eyes widening with realization. "Are you saying it was you and the Dark One who had…"

Another pain hitting shooting through Emily's chest; Cara sniggered at the agony on her face.

"That's right, Mother. It was the Dark One and I who had entered into your secret room that day. Oh, and there is another thing I wish to share with you. It's about little Terrain. I'm afraid his death was no mere accident, nor was it poor Bethany's fault. It was I who killed him."

"No, no it can't be. That cannot be true."

Emily's eyes flooding with tears, she slowly lowered her head to the floor losing all the strength she had.

"It is true, Mother. You see before Bethany had brought up your breakfast, I had slipped some of the Dreamshade into the baby bottle. As soon as the brat drank every last drop of it, the poison was already circulating through his entire body. Since he was so small it didn't take much for it to take affect quickly. You, on the other hand, I decided not to take the chance of the Dreamshade not taking affect on you right away. So, I used the remainder of the bottle on you."

"I don't understand. Then what is this mark on my chest?"

"I stabbed you, Mother, with th… Oh, right. Lets have a little light."

Clicking her fingers, a few candles had illuminated the room. Emily raising her head slightly, her eyes widened in horror to see how different Cara looked. Her eyes were dark and she looked as though she had grown taller: Could this change have been caused by her magic or something completely different?

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, how I poisoned you," she said, a wicked smile forming across her face. "I used this needle you see, actually two different needles."

Cara reaching into her dress pocket revealed a fourteen-inch knitting needle, Emily staring at the needles, her body had begun to tremble uncontrollably.

"I had coated the needles with the poison, you see. As soon as I had done that, I then stabbed you directly over your heart, dear Mother. I, however, made sure not to go in too deep. I didn't want you to die too quickly."

Emily finding she was now too weak to speak, Cara released her grip from her mother's shoulder, slowly getting up to her feet.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you only have a few moments left of life. Is there anything you'd like to say? Perhaps a few confessions or even regrets you'd like to get off your chest?" Cara jeered.

Emily to Cara's surprise was glaring darkly up at her daughter. Sensing a strong force emitting from her, Cara took a step backwards. The force causing the air around her to grow heavy, Cara's jaw suddenly dropped. Feeling a pain she had never felt before shoot from the top of the head all the way down to her toes, she watched as a black mist started to slide out of her.

"W-what are you doing?" she gasped.

"I'm taking away your magic," Emily hissed. "You are not worthy to wield such power."

Cara collapsing to her knees, the two needles then fell out of her hands. Emily having been so busy concentrating on her daughter's face, she didn't notice Cara reaching for them.

"Y-you may have taken my magic, Mother, but I have also taken something from you: your kingdom. Wonderland will now bow before me! The Rose Queen!"

Snatching both needles in one hand, she didn't hesitate to thrust them into her mother's neck. Emily's body shuddering on contact, blood had instantly begun to squirt out of her neck. The floor in a matter of moments covered with blood, Cara quickly scurried back up to her feet slamming her back against the door. She hadn't expected her mother to do that, and it had not been her plan to finish her off like that. Staring down at her blood soaked hands; Cara quickly sprinted out of the room, leaving a still conscious Emily alone.

She knew death was upon her. It would be only a matter of seconds now.

"Well, well, I'd say that confrontation escalated quickly. I wouldn't have thought, Cara, would have finished you off like that."

Emily recognizing Rumple's voice, she didn't make any slight movement.

"Tsk. And now she's run off like a frightened rabbit. That won't do. That just won't do. Lucky for her, though, I am here to lend a helping hand."

Emily hearing his footsteps, she then felt his rough hand rest on her neck. Letting out a weak gasp, the needles then disappeared along with the neck wound.

"There, that should do it, but I'm afraid I cannot stop the poison. You will die, dearie."

Emily's breathing labored she just closed her eyes. The pain in her chest escalating to the point of becoming almost unbearable, she began to mumble a name. A name, in which, Rumple became very interested in.

"What are you saying? Cora? Hmph. Believe it or not, I know a Cora who resides in the Enchanted Forest. She was once the daughter of a miller as you are aware."

His words seemed to have brought Emily out of her state, for strength had returned in her eyes. Leaning her head up, she said:

"Cora? You know my Cora?"

"Cora Spindle," he giggled, nodding his head. "Indeed. Indeed."

The color in Emily's face had returned as a joyous formed across her lips. "My Cora," she squeaked. "So she's alright then?"

"Yes, better than you may think. She has won over the heart of a prince."

"A prince," Emily said, a weak chuckle escaping her. "I don't believe it."

"She also has a child. Her name is Regina."

Happy tears springing into her eyes, Emily could not believe her ears. So Cora had found her way after all. There was no need for her to come to Wonderland now. She was happy in the Enchanted Forest and that is all Emily could have ever wished for.

"My Cora," she whispered, her eyes beginning to close. "You've become more than I ever wanted you to be. My only regret is not being able to see you grow into the powerful woman you have become, but I am content with just knowing you are sa…"

The words slipping out of her as another sharp pain shot through her entire being, she finally allowed her body to give in. With a smile on her face, Emily closed her eyes: never again to open them.


	20. Chapter 7: Emily's Arc: Stranger

Thanks for reading everyone! Big moment: Cara and Cora finally meet.

Chapter 7—Emily's Arc: A Stranger In A Strange Place.

It had been many, many years since the unexpected death of Queen Emily. The entire Land of Wonderland had mourned over her death, while others grew fearful to think a fourteen-year old was to become their new queen. During her coronation, Cara established herself right away as the Rose Queen. She proclaimed that she would be a much different queen than her mother.

Many of the people believing Cara was not ready to take on the role, she instantly asserted her dominance over everyone. Within a month, she had the entire kingdom groveling at her feet in fear: and Cara relished it.

Now, 43, Cara was husbandless and childless. Unlike her mother, she didn't need such companionships. Sitting upon her throne with a smug look on her face, she watched as a raggedly dressed older woman was dragged up to her throne. Her guards throwing the woman to the ground, she remained on her hands and knees trembling.

"What is this?" Cara asked.

"This woman was spotted entering Wonderland. As you can see she is wearing clothes that do not belong to this land. She is from the Enchanted Forest," one of the guards explained.

"Aww," Cara said, sucking in a sharp breath of air. "How did you enter into Wonderland, my dear?"

"A magic bean," she said in a barely audible voice.

"What was that?" Cara said in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm afraid I cannot hear you."

"A magic bean," she repeated a little louder.

"Ah, a magic bean. Those things have been quite a nuisance lately."

Tapping her nails on the arms of her throne, Cara examined the woman over, before she said:

"I'm sure you'd like to return home, correct?"

The woman looked up to the Queen in surprise.

"Y-yes, more than anything; but I thought the law of Wonderland was no stranger was allowed in without the Queen's consent? Am I not to be beheaded or thrown into the dungeons?"

Cara let out a high-pitched laugh.

"Oh, no! I'm afraid I abolished that law ever since my dearly departed mother passed away many years ago. No, I shall not behead you or place you in my dungeons."

The woman's face lighting up with relief and joy, Cara then rose from out of her chair.

"There is, however, a new law I have established. You see, unlike my mother, I give people a chance to leave Wonderland and never return. All you have to do is find your way out of my labyrinth. If you can do that, you are free to go."

"A labyrinth?" the woman said, perplexed.

Cara motioning for the guards to follow her, they snatched the woman back up, dragging her along. The four exiting the back of the castle, the woman let out a sharp gasp. Before her very eyes were large green hedges shooting up about fifteen feet into the air.

"This, my dear," Cara said, stepping up to the entrance of the labyrinth. "Is where you will begin."

"So, all I have to do is go through the labyrinth and I'm free?" she asked, nervously.

"That's right."

Cara holding her hand up in the air, the two guards released the woman, backing away.

"Come," she said, extending her hand out towards her. "There is no need to be afraid. All you have to do is follow the path."

The woman placing her sweaty hand into the Queen's, Cara took a few steps into the path with her before letting go.

"Good luck."

As soon as the woman disappeared out of sight, a blood curdling scream could be heard from inside. Cara smirking at the sound, she gracefully turned right around on her heels, heading back to her castle. There were two small details Cara hadn't mentioned to the woman. The first was the hedges were alive, and if you stepped too close to them it would reach out and grab you, pulling you in. The second, there were dozens of creatures that patrolled the labyrinth. Guessing by how she screamed, Cara presumed she had met up with one of them.

Letting out a loud yawn, Cara strutted her way back towards her throne room. As soon as she entered inside, she was stunned to see King Garwin aka the Red King standing in the room. Closing the door behind herself, she paid him no heed until she was seated upon her throne.

"Queen Cara," he said, giving her a courteous nod.

"Dear Garwin, what an unexpected pleasure," she said, her lips twitching slightly.

"I've come on a personal matter, my dear. It would appear your kingdom is in shambles. You are losing your wealth. Your people are starving and are seeking help, but you have yet to raise a finger to aid them. Are you not afraid they may start a revolt against you?"

"No," she said, bluntly. "It is not my fault the peasants reproduce like rabbits and find themselves living in squalor. I've tried helping them, but all my efforts seem to go unnoticed. I'm afraid I simply have no time to deal with such ignorance."

"But you are their Queen. You cannot simply ignore a problem that is obviously growing with each passing day," Garwin said, keeping his voice level.

"Ha! Well if you are so worried about a revolt and the stability of my kingdom, why don't you offer to lend me a helping hand?" Cara jeered.

"I'm afraid I cannot for it is not my right, nor my problem."

"Then why are you even here?" she asked in a playful manner. "Have you missed the taste of my lips? Do you yearn to feel the touch of them again?"

The King going red in the face, he kept himself standing tall with his head raised high.

"I have come to warn you about a rumor of a revolt against you, dear. I'm not sure if it's just a fool hearty champion who has proclaimed this, or a thoroughly thought out plan by the villagers, but I wanted you to be aware of it."

"Oh, how very sweet of you, Garwin. I do wish there was some way I could repay you for taking the time to come here and give me this information," she said in an insincere voice.

"Get your kingdom back on its feet. That would be a start."

His words leaving Cara speechless, he then exited her throne room. Cara's temper having sky rocketed in a matter of seconds; she sprang out of her chair kicking and throwing things around.

"That bastard! That arrogant piece of filth! How dare he speak to me as if I am a child!?"

Throwing a vase full of roses across the room, watching with satisfaction as it smashed into dozens of small pieces, her eyes then fell on the roses that were sprawled out on the floor.

Reaching down to pick up one that landed a few inches from where she stood. She placed the flower up to her nose taking in a long inhale. A smile starting to appear on the side of her face, Cara held the flower close to her chest as she headed out of her throne room. She was supposed to meet with her counsel members in less than an hour, but decided to go outside and enjoy the warm weather instead.

Just as she opened the door two of her guards came sprinting towards her. Giving her a low bow, the taller of the two men spoke.

"My Queen, pardon our intrusion, but we have found another woman who has entered Wonderland. We believe she is from the Enchanted Forest as well. She was spotted down at the village skulking around."

"Another?" Cara groaned, placing her hand up to her face. "Will these intrusions ever stop? Ugh, where is she?"

"We've placed her in the dungeons for now," the guard replied.

"Bring her to my throne room now," she said, walking back into the room; adding over her shoulder. "Another lamb to the slaughter…"

{…}

Cara didn't have to wait long for the guards to bring in the woman. Sitting with her legs crossed, Cara puffed out her chest attempting to make herself look more intimidating. There being a loud knock on her door, Cara beckoned them inside.

Having to do a double take, Cara's eyes slightly widened at the woman the guards escorted in. Looking exactly like her mother, Emily, with the exception of her brown eyes, she also wore her hair in the exact same way as her mother had.

Realizing she had been staring stupidly at the woman with her mouth hanging open, she quickly cleared her throat, replacing her look of surprise with curiosity.

"Good morning to you, madam. Do you know why you have been brought to my castle?" Cara asked in her usual sickly sweet voice.

The woman did not speak. Cara intrigued by this leaned her head to the side, chuckling at the defiant look in her eyes.

"You don't strike me as being just any commoner. In fact, you look as though you belong to someone of higher stature. Tell me who you are, and how you managed to enter into Wonderland?"

The woman raising her head high in the air, she then said in a clear and confident voice:

"My name is Cora Mills, and you are correct in your assessment. I am no mere commoner. My daughter, Regina, is to be Queen in the Enchanted Forest."

"I see, so you are the mother of a up and coming monarch. How fascinating. Now tell me how you came here."

"My daughter pushed me through a looking glass. I was not strong enough to pull myself out and before I knew it, I had landed in an unknown village."

Cara's dark blue eyes remained locked onto Cora's brown eyes as her thoughts began to churn.

A looking glass? No, that's impossible. I had forced all of my guards to find and destroy every known looking glass. Surely there were none left unless… Rumpelstiltskin.

Is it possible the looking glass Cora had been sent through could have been the same one she had given to Rumple all those years ago?

"And what happened to this looking glass you were sent through?"

Cora shook her head.

"I do not know."

Her answer was not good enough for Cara. Getting up to her feet, she stepped right up to the woman so they were face to face. It was still a shock to Cara how much she resembled her mother.

"Tell me, Cora Mills, do you wish to return to the Enchanted Forest? Would you like to return to your daughter?"

To Cara's surprise, Cora shook her head.

"No? How queer. Well, Cora, I'm afraid you have no other choice. You see no one is allowed in Wonderland without the Queen's consent. _My_ consent. I'm sorry to tell you I do not wish for you to stay here, and so I will give you a chance to leave Wonderland. All you must do is walk through my labyrinth."

"Please, I do not wish to return to the Enchanted Forest… Your Highness. Allow me a chance to prove myself."

" 'A chance to prove yourself'? And how do you propose to do that?" Cara asked with a nasty chuckle.

"Your kingdom is poor. When I was down in the village, I overhead many of the peasants talking of having no food, and how they were living in horrid conditions. They kept on speaking about a revolt against their Queen. They feel she is not doing enough to help them get back on their feet. Your kingdom is quickly drowning… Your Highness. If you do not do something about it, you won't have a kingdom left to rule."

Cara rolled her eyes. She did not like they way Cora spoke, especially how she said 'Your Highness' in a condescending way.

"I've already heard this speech just a few minutes ago."

"I see, but it appears you still have not come up with a solution…" Cora said.

"Get to your point," Cara said, sharply. She had had enough of being talked down to.

"My point is this, dear. I can solve all your kingdoms troubles. I can make your kingdom a rich one again."

Cara raised a brow.

"How?"

Cora then started to smile.

"I can turn straw into gold and solve all your woes."

The two guards glancing at one another, Cara then clicked her fingers.

"Fetch a spinning wheel. Now!"

The guards running off, they returned in a matter of seconds with what Cara asked for.

"Get to it then. And if what you say is true, I will allow you to stay in Wonderland."

Cora remaining silent, she took a seat near the wheel. Cara standing directly next to her, it was only a matter of seconds before Cora had done the impossible.

"Incredible," Cara whispered.

"There you are," Cora said, handing her a piece of the gold straw.

"The way you did that. It's almost like you have…" Cara stopping herself from finishing her sentence, she averted her gaze over to her guards. "Inform my handmaids to prepare a room. We have a very special guest that will be staying with us…"


	21. Chapter 8: Emily's Arc: A Game of Chess

Chapter 8—Emily's Arc: A Game of Chess

It had taken Cora less than three weeks to turn Cara's crumbling kingdom back into a stable and strong one. Allowing Cora to stay in the castle with her, Cara was finding she enjoyed her company.

The two spending much time together, they would both go out for long walks in the rose garden. Cara surprised to hear that Cora loved roses, Cara had started to tell her during one of their walks her mother had always loved roses as well. It was then did Cara also share with Cora that her mother had magic.

"She rarely ever used it. She felt magic should only be granted to those who were worthy of such power. In a way, I think she feared it. That is why she would punish anyone in her kingdom severely if they were caught using it. She did not like the idea of imbalance. She wanted equality amongst all, and that is where she and I differed. I believe there should be ranks in this world. There should be people at the top and those at the bottom."

"I agree," Cora said, having been listening intently to her. "I've always believed love is weakness and true power endures. Your mother was afraid of all that power, and in the end it was _she_ who was not worthy of it."

Cara glaring at a few flowers that seemed to have turned their heads away from her, she then said:

"I, too, had magic, but she had taken it from me…"

Cora looked at her in surprise.

"You had magic?"

"That's right, but she felt I was unworthy. I know the truth, though. The reason she didn't want me to have magic was because she was afraid I would grow stronger than her. She feared I would overpower her one day and take her crown by force."

"And how did that end? What happened after she took your magic?"

Cara's lips curled into a cruel smirk, as she glanced over at Cora.

"It was a tragedy. That night someone had broken into her room and poisoned her. The next morning a handmaid walked in and found her lifeless body on the floor just a few inches from the door. It would appear she attempted to escape, but just didn't have the strength to."

"So you are incapable of using any kind of magic?" Cora asked.

"Unfortunately, but it matters not. I have my own methods of disposing of those who get in my way."

Cora smiling stiffly at her, Cara focused her attention back down at the flowers.

"And what happened to your father?" Cora inquired, wanting to keep the conversation going.

Cara's eyes darkened at her question.

"He was murdered when I was fourteen. Many say it was a heart attack, but I always knew the truth. It was my mother. I don't know how and I never will, but somehow she disposed of him," Cara said, adding coldly. "That woman deserved what she got. I hope she suffered up to her very last breath."

Cora placing a hand upon her arm, Cara didn't seem to notice.

"There's no point in festering over the past, dear. All that matters is you won. You became the Queen. You have done well for yourself, and I'm sure your father would be very proud to see the woman you have become."

Cara once again looking back at Cora, a flicker of light appeared in her dark eyes.

"Do you think that's true?"

"Oh, sweetheart," Cora said, starting to stroke her black hair. "I do."

Cara trying to fight back the tears, she let out a deep sigh, slowing her pace as they reentered the courtyard.

"I don't think I ever properly thanked you, Cora. You helped to rebuild my kingdom and you've lent a helping hand whenever I needed it."

"There's no need to thank me, Cara. It is _I_ who she be thanking _you_."

Although the two women were smiling at one another, they both held a deep malice in their eyes. It would be only a matter of time before someone made the first move.

"Come, Cora, I have a couple of hours to spare before I must meet with my counselors. Shall we play our usual round of chess?"

"Of course, although," she chuckled, lightly. "I must confess, I think you enjoy playing against me for the fact I can never beat you."

It was Cara's turn to chuckle.

"Oh, my dear Cora, you and your silly notions."

{…} ~

"Well, well," Cara mused, slumping back in her seat. "It would appear I have finally lost."

The game having lasted a good forty-five minutes, Cora had managed to take out Cara's queen, which then led to an instant checkmate.

"I think you went easy on me, dear," Cora teased, leaning back in her seat.

"I'm afraid I did not," Cara replied, crossing her arms (she was a very sore loser). "I think this calls for a rematch."

"Dear, have you forgotten about your meeting?" Cora said.

Cara cursing under her breath, she begrudgingly rose from out of her seat.

"When I return, we shall have a rematch."

"Of course," Cora said, watching her exit the lounge with a smile.

Once Cara had left, Cora rose from out of her seat. Poking around a few bookshelves, and examining a portrait of Cara hanging above a massive fireplace; Cora then made her way over to the door.

Deciding she'd remain in her room until Cara's return, the sound of a male and female voice in the hallway stopped her from going any further. Although the voices were coming from the opposite end of the hall, Cora could clearly make out Cara's voice.

"I want her gone. She is a danger to me and everyone in my kingdom."

"But, my Queen, I thought Lady Cora was-"

"Lady Cora has worn out her welcome," Cara cut in sharply. "All I am going to say is this. Later on tonight, I'm sending her through the labyrinth…"

Cora closing the door, she tiptoed her way down the opposite end of the hallway. For someone who had just heard such dreadful news she didn't seem at all worried. On the contrary, Cora wasn't even fazed by Cara's plan, for she had a plan in mind as well…

 **Later that Day:**

"Lady Cora?"

Cora, who had been sitting in a rocking chair reading a book, glanced up at the handmaid irritated.

"What?"

The girl jumping slightly, she kept her hazel eyes lowered to the ground, as she said:

"Queen Cara is through with her meeting. She requests an audience with you in her study."

Cora not surprised by this, she placed her book down following the timid maid out of her room.

{…}

"Aww, there you are Cora. Thank you, Sally, you may go now."

The maid scurrying away, Cara motioned Cora to step up to her desk. Leaning back comfortably in her chair, the Rose Queen had a look of cockiness on her face. To Cora, she looked like a fox that had just been in the henhouse.

"How was your meeting?" Cora asked.

"Boring. As usual. All those fools talk about is the problems in my kingdom, yet they fail to come up with any bright and lasting ideas to fix them," she sighed. "I really need to let a few of those counsel members go. Perhaps the fastest way would be to send them through my labyrinth?" Cara beginning to laugh, Cora gave her a weak smile.

"I've found relying on others gets you nowhere. The only person you can rely on to get anything done is yourself," Cora said.

"More wise words," Cara sniggered. "You always know what to say, don't you, Cora? I agree with you, though. I do believe it is time for a change."

"I couldn't agree more…"

The two women once again staring long and hard at one another, it was Cara who finally broke the connection. Unsure what it was, but there was something overwhelming about Cora's eyes. Just as her own mother's eyes had been, Cara knew it was the magic. That was why she wanted to get rid of Cora. That magic was what was separating them. Cora had the upper hand and if she wanted to, she could overpower her in the blink of an eye. Cara not about to lose her crown to a foreigner from a different land, she was fully prepared to do what she had to.

"Dinner is going to be in less than an hour, but I was hoping we could talk in private before then."

"Oh? And what about?" Cora asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

Cara looking her up and down, she then said:

"Tell me more about your magic. How exactly is it you came to acquire it?"

"I was taught by a powerful sorcerer. He gave me the fundamentals of magic and from there I was able to enhance my powers," Cora said.

"A powerful sorcerer, eh? And does he have a name?"

"I'm afraid I have long forgotten it," Cora said, with a straight face.

Cara tapping her nails on the arm of her chair, examining Cora's face over carefully, she then jolted straight out of the seat.

"Come, dear. Let us head back to the lounge. We can play another round of chess before dinner."

"As you wish," Cora said, stepping aside as Cara made her way over to the door.

It was in that split second did Cora raise her hand slightly. Feeling her magic tingling in her fingertips, she then relaxed her hand. Not yet.


	22. Chapter 9: Emily's Arc: Queen of Hearts

Thank you as always for reading! Enjoy!

Chapter 9—Emily's Arc: The Queen of Hearts Rises

Cara and Cora barely heard the handmaid knock on the door announcing it was time for dinner.

"In a moment!" Cara snapped, concentrating on the chessboard.

Cora watching her with her arms crossed, Cara's temper was beginning to build in her chest. Hating that cocky look Cora was wearing, she then placed the knight she was holding down. Instantly realizing her mistake, Cara then slapped her forehead.

"And it looks like I've won yet again, dear," Cora said with a chuckle.

Cara gritted her teeth, and without any warning threw the chessboard off the table. Watching the pieces scatter in all directions, Cara shot straight up to her feet storming over to the door.

"My Queen?" the handmaid said, her hazel eyes filling with alarm. "My Queen dinner is rea—"

"I'm not hungry!" she snarled, disappearing around the corner.

The handmaid looking back to Cora, who had quietly risen from her seat, she began to pick up the pieces. Noticing many of them were shattered, Cora knelt down examining one of the queen's: Its head was no longer attached…

A few hours later: 6 'o clock

Cara had been pacing back and forth in front of her balcony doors. The doors wide open; she continued to glance outside, watching the sun starting to set over the red sky. Once the first stars presented themselves Cara would send Cora through the labyrinth; that had been her plan from the very beginning.

Biting her nails as she continued to think her plan over, a light tap at her door stopped her. For a moment she didn't speak, until another knock came.

"Enter," she said, placing her hands behind her back.

"Good evening, my Queen."

It was the handmaid who had been in the lounge during the chess fiasco earlier that day.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Cara snapped, turning her attention back outside.

"I've brought you some dinner," she replied, having been carrying a tray.

"I'm not hungry. Go away."

"Please, my Queen. You must eat something," the handmaid insisted, walking further into the room.

Setting the tray down upon the bedside bureau, she took a timid step over to Cara.

"Come, Your Highness, have some tea at least."

"Tea," she snorted. "You know I do like other things besides that. I wouldn't mind a glass of wine once in a while."

The handmaid beginning to smile, Cara just stared at her. Sensing there was something off about her, it was then did she notice her eyes. No longer were they hazel, but brown.

"You're not Sandra, are you?"

The handmaid stared at her baffled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," Cara hissed, narrowing her eyes. "Sandra has hazel eyes, not brown."

"Well, I'm afraid you got me."

Cara's eyes widening as Cora appeared before her, she made to move towards the door, when both of her legs froze. Looking down she was astonished to see a strange purple mist had bound her legs.

"What is this?! How dare you!"

Cora strolling right up to her, Cara glared at her murderously. Letting out a grunt she then spit directly in Cora's face. This halting Cora for a moment, she slowly wiped the spit away with the back of her hand, proceeding by slapping Cara straight across the face.

Cara's head whipping back, she slowly turned her head back around to look at Cora. A bruise already beginning to form on her cheek, Cara couldn't help but start to cackle.

"So, I was right all along. I had my suspicions that you were planning on trying to take my crown. You were just biding your time and waiting for the right moment. Did you know, Cora, I've been accused of being paranoid, because of my suspicion of strangers. Of course I've been called worst things, but it is my paranoia that has kept this crown atop my head," Cara said.

"It is true, dear. You are paranoid, but for good reason. A queen must always keep her guard up. One never knows when an assassin may slip into her humble abode, but there is another reason for your paranoia. I recognized it the moment I met you," Cora said.

"Oh? And what other reasons would those be?" Cara said, attempting to move her legs.

"You see, there are always signs with people who have committed a wicked act. When I looked into your eyes for the first time, I could see you were hiding something deep in your heart. Understand, when one commits an act such as murder; it leaves a stain on the heart. For example, a stain on the rug can be washed away, _but_ there will always be a tiny reminder of it left behind. No matter how hard you try to cover it up, it will always be there. Sure guests and visitors may not notice, but _you_ always will.

Believe it or not, I have committed plenty of villainous acts; and I'm well aware of the stains on my heart. These stains have allowed me the ability to see everyone else's stains, especially those with darkness in their hearts. The darkness that takes over a heart is a stain, and the more villainous acts you commit: the more the stain expands.

Now, you mentioned something about being called, 'paranoid'. Well, I think that paranoia was conjured up because of a dark deed you have done. For example, your mother did not wish for strangers to come to Wonderland. You always theorized your mother had killed your father. Perhaps that was the stain on your mother's heart that she was trying to hide, however, you were able to see it as clear as day. It would appear, Queen Cara, you always had a touch of darkness in your heart; and after you committed your wicked act, the darkness engulfed you completely."

Cara had stopped her fidgeting and was staring at Cora stunned. In a way, Cora had given her another good slap in the face, along with a swift kick in the gut. Could this witch really see into her heart? Her soul even? Was it possible she knew about her deep secret? That it is was she who had murdered her mother and little brother?

Cara swallowing thickly, she found herself starting to panic. Sweat sliding down her face, Cora took another step towards her; causing Cara to flinch slightly.

"Oh, darling, show some dignity. It's unflattering for a queen to show weakness, especially in her final moments."

"Shut up!" Cara snarled, her breath becoming labored. "Your plan will not succeed. Do you honestly think when my guards or whomever finds me dead won't point the finger at you!? You are from a different land and the suspicion and blame will automatically point back to you!"

Cara expecting Cora to look terrified, she was growing even more angry and frightened to see her smiling.

"On the contrary, dear, I have won."

"So what are you going to do?" she growled, attempting to move her legs once again.

Cora not responding, she then slammed her hand deep into the Rose Queen's chest. Cara's eyes bugging right out of her head, she slowly averted her attention down to Cora's hand. In a matter of seconds, Cora retracted her hand to reveal a red beating heart.

"What. Have. You. Done?" Cara gasped.

Cora starting to squeeze her heart, Cara let out a pain stricken cry.

"I've taken your heart, dear. You see the heart controls all, and once you hold a heart, you control it. I suppose that concept is foreign to you, but there is no need for you to trouble yourself by trying to understand it. In a matter of hours you will be dead and the crown will belong to me."

Cara watching Cora as she then placed her heart up to her ruby red lips, whispering something she could not understand into it, she then felt her body grow limp. Her eyes glazing over and growing heavy, she let out a gentle sigh.

{…}

"Are you sure this is what you have decided, my Queen. Are you sure you want her to stay here? I thought you had made up your mind to send Cora through the labyrinth?"

"Yes. I've realized Cora has been nothing but a friend, mother, and advisor to me. I was acting rash and allowed my paranoia to control my judgement. I now see things clearly. That is why I have decided to declare Cora to be the next Queen of Wonderland."

The ten counselors looking to one another astonished, not one of them made a sound. Was this a trick? Was Queen Cara just testing them? It wouldn't be the first time she had tested their loyalty or wisdom.

"That is all I have to say. Cora will stay and take over my role as queen if anything were to happen to me. I want each of you to put this down in writing, just to be sure no one questions or suggests this to be false."

Cara getting up from her throne, she then retrieved a long piece of parchment from off a table, along with a pen with a red feather attached to the end of it.

"Sign at the bottom," she said, tapping the end of the parchment with her pointer finger.

The counselors obeying, each man wrote down their names upon the paper, which read:

On this day of July 16th, I hear by announce that, Cora R. Mills, will take over my role as Queen of Wonderland. I must plainly let you all understand that this manner of my decision is abrupt and may seem uncouth, but this is my final decision. I am touched by the support and affection I have received through my reign.

The Rose Queen, Queen Cara.

As soon as the last counselor signed the parchment, Cara rolled it up and handed it to her knave, a heavy set, black haired fellow who wore red and white priest-like clothing; and a heart shaped hat upon his head. The man bowing his head low took the parchment.

"Thank you, gentlemen. You are now excused."

The counselors leaving the room continuing to look puzzled, murmuring to one another about their Queen's odd behavior; Cara remained standing looking weak and exhausted.

"My Queen," the Knave whispered. "Are you sure this is the best course of action? Your friend is not even a Wonderlandian and yet you have chosen her…"

"I know what I'm doing, Knave. I have made my decision and that is final," Cara snapped, glancing over at him. "I will not live forever and with no heirs, I must choose someone."

"I understand, My Queen," he said in a lighter tone. "But Cora is an outsider. Surely you should pick someone from Wonderland, and who has experience."

Cara shook her head as she walked over to the door.

"No, Knave. Now, I want your word you will stand by Cora. You will follow her loyally and love her, just as you have shown with me."

"Yes, of course," the Knave said, looking slightly worried by the way Cara was speaking. "My Queen, are you sure you are alright?"

Cara turning her head, a faint smile started to form across her lips, as she said:

"Thank you for your loyalty…"

{…}

Cara moved slowly down the hall. She knew she had to return to her room where Cora was waiting for her. Whatever spell or curse Cora had placed on her was working with great affect. It was also opening her eyes to a whole new sensation. Without her heart inside of her she felt cold and numb. In the back of her mind she knew she should have been enraged, but she didn't. Cara wasn't feeling anything. As her bedroom door came into sight, Cara just wanted to stop. She wanted to inform her guards to seize Cora and throw her into the labyrinth, but she knew she couldn't.

During her meeting with her counsel members, Cara knew the words coming out of her mouth were not her own. They were Cora's. Somehow by using her heart, Cora was able to take her body and mind completely over. She was helpless and that was what frightened Cara the most.

As she went to reach for the door it then burst open. Stepping inside to see the room was dimly lit with a few candles scattered here and there, the door abruptly closed behind her. Not even fazed, Cara remained where she stood watching as Cora's dark figure strolled up to her. Noticing Cora still holding her heart in her hands, she slowly averted her dark blue eyes up to meet Cora's dark brown eyes.

"You made me say all that nonsense. It was my voice, but your words."

"Yes," Cora said, with a light chuckle.

"And I presume you are the one who wrote up that ridiculous parchment?"

"That is correct."

Cara snorted, once again staring down at her heart.

"And now where does that leave us? Hmm? You said I would be dead in a few hours. Well, I think my time is running out."

You would have thought that Cora would have crushed her heart, but she didn't. In fact, Cora didn't move a muscle. Her eyes remaining fixed on Cara, it looked almost like Cora was reconsidering all of this.

"It's a shame, Cara. I am not one to openly express my feelings, but I truly enjoyed your company. You were like the daughter I had always wished for. We share the same ideals and thoughts on how to properly run a kingdom. We see power as strength and love as weakness. There is one lesson, however, you have yet to learn. It's a shame your mother had never taught you it while she was still alive…" Cora took in a deep breath, before continuing. "Master yourself. Resist any external force that might delimit thought and action; stop deceiving yourself. You see the problem with you Cara is you have tunnel vision. You can't see what is around you. That is why it was so easy for me to manipulate you."

"Master myself?" Cara repeated, unsure what Cora meant.

"Indeed, but I'm afraid it is too late. As you said, your time has finally reached its end. A new dawn will begin this night. A new era that belongs to me, the Queen of Hearts."

With that final statement, Cora squeezed Cara's heart with all her strength. Before a scream could escape from the Rose Queen, she was already on the ground, eyes wide with emptiness.

The Rose Queen was dead.


	23. Chapter 1011: E's Arc: Underworld

Thank you all again for following along with my story! I own no characters' except Cara and Emily.

Chapter 10—Emily's Arc: Underworld

The Underworld. A place where souls with unfinished business go and are trapped. Until they have finished whatever unfinished business led them to the Underworld, instead of moving on to a place far better or far worse, they must remain stuck in this eternal world. The Underworld was ruled by the most clever and evil of Gods: Hades. Having been sent to the Underworld by his older brother, Zeus, it has been Hades job to collect the dead souls. Not only did Zeus punish his brother, but he also stopped his heart from beating. No longer could Hades feel emotions or anything for that matter.

Although he may be emotionless, that didn't stop him from being sophisticated. The first time he had been sent down to the Underworld it was a dreary and dark place. Hades before his time in the Underworld had traveled all around the world. One particular country he loved to visit was England. Having been there on multiple occasions, he decided to spruce the Underworld up a bit. Transforming it into a town that mirrored a town in England called, Blackpool. Hades believed that all souls on arrival should enter a world that seemed 'welcoming'. How nice of him. This, however, was all a ruse. He wanted the poor souls to enter the town and remain their forever. You see the more souls Hades gains, the more powerful he gets.

His little ruse has worked with great affect. Many of the souls were content to staying in the Underworld and had no plans on ever leaving (although it was more like they did not know they could move on), but Hades lacked to give that vital information away.

It was on one particular day that Hades sensed another soul entering his domain. This soul, however, was different than the rest. She was a queen. A queen who to his knowledge created the land known as Wonderland. Hades also knew more than that. He knew this queen was a fraud. She had not been a queen her entire life, but the wife of a miller. This is what highly amused our God of Death.

It was then did he meet with, Emily, and explained how he knew all about her. Emily was shaken by his knowledge, but did not show any fear to her predicament. She was willing to take whatever punishment Hades had in mind.

"I have the perfect punishment for you, my dear Emily," he said.

Clapping his hands together, Emily was then teleported out of his Underground lair and back outside. The sky a deep red, she found herself standing on a grassy field. Unsure where she was, she could then hear something creaking rather loudly to her left. There stood a mill.

"This will be your punishment for all eternity, my dear. Oh, I better give you some fitting clothing for the occasion."

Hades having appeared beside her in a blaze of blue flames, he then clicked his fingers. Emily now in rags that she had worn many years ago, Hades began to laugh at her. This did not deter our Emily, though. Raising her head high into the air, she began her long and grueling punishment.

{…}

Emily had no idea how long she had been working. Time in the Underworld did not exist, but for Emily she made sure to keep track. It kept her sense of humanity still intact. By following the angle of where the sun was in the sky, she could calculate the time. On one particularly chilly day, much colder than how the Underworld temperature usually was, Emily had overheard the two men that Hades had ordered to keep watch over her talking.

"That's right. There were three new souls that entered our dwelling, but one in particular was a fiery little thing. She refused to obey Hades and even attempted to attack him!" the first man said.

"I heard the same thing! What exactly happened to her?" the second man asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know Hades is keeping her somewhere in one of his secret lairs. The last thing I heard was agonizing screams."

"Who was she anyways?"

"Believe it or not, she was the Rose Queen of Wonderland."

Emily dropping the bag of flour she had been lifting, both men turned around.

"What the hell are you doing?! Who told you to stop working?!" the first man snarled.

"I-I'm sorry," Emily said.

The men turning away from her once again, Emily began to slowly pick up her mess as her mind raced.

 _"It's Cara, no doubt about it. Can she really be dead? Did someone kill her? Or did she die from an accident?"_

Knowing asking herself was pointless, she knew what she had to do: She needed to find Cara and get her out of whatever hell Hades was putting her through.

A Week Ago:

Where was she? The air was cold and… bitter? There was something foul in the air, although there was no clear scent as to what was causing it. The only word Cara could think of was: death.

Her eyes heavy, Cara could just make out the room she found herself to be in. Only three torches lighted the practically empty room, the only exception were chains and other medieval looking weapons hanging from off the grey walls. Where in the name of hellfire was she?

Finding her body was stiff and caused her great pain to move, she started to use her hands to feel around. She was on a wooden table and by the feel of chains wrapped around her wrists, ankles, and midsection, she knew her situation was going to get much worse. It was then did she hear a door squeak open from her left. Unable to move her stiff neck, the door then slammed closed.

"Hello, Cara," a male voice said.

Cara had never heard a voice like this man's before. It was cold and also had power to it. It felt as if all the air in the room had been sucked out. It was in that moment Cara realized this man had complete control. That she was at his mercy. She wasn't afraid, though. No. Cara feared no one. That was how arrogant she was.

"Well, well, well. I've been wondering when I'd finally get to meet the infamous Rose Queen face to face. Of course, I knew it would happen eventually, but I'm sorry to see it was so soon. You have done such a wonderful job sending me souls. It's truly a shame," he said, keeping himself in the shadow of the torchlight.

"I see you know me," she sniggered. "It makes sense why I've been chained down to this table."

The man letting out a thunderous laugh, Cara's confidence wavered slightly.

"Indeed, I know who you are, in fact, I know everyone because I am the Lord of the Underworld," he proclaimed.

His words causing Cara to turn her head, she squinted her eyes attempting to get a better view of him. Why would he not show his face? It was quite infuriating to Cara. So what if he was the Lord of the Underworld. What kind of land was that anyway? It sounded like a second rate world to her.

"Great title," she sneered. "Is that really the best you could come up with for yourself?"

It was then did the man step out from the shadows. Having blonde spiked hair and dead eyes; he was also wearing a fine black suit.

"My, my. I knew you were arrogant Cara, but I never thought you'd be so ignorant. Do you truly not know who I am?"

"Hmph. As if I give a damn whom you are. Now, where the hell am I?" she said.

"You, my dear, are in my torture chamber. This is where I break the souls of those who I believe to be a little too 'spirited'. They need to be broken before I can send them up to my world," he explained. "I mean, how ridiculous would it be to rule a place that is meant to be hopeless and fill it with hope."

"I see our minds think alike in that sense," Cara commented, looking surprisingly comfortable in her given situation.

"You really haven't any idea who I am, do you?" he said.

Cara remained silent.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "An idiot in life is an idiot in death, I suppose… I am Hades."

It was then did the color in Cara's face drain, causing Hades to grin.

"I see you now realize the predicament you are in. Good. For I have much to explain to you. You see the reason you did not move on, but found yourself here is for only one reason: you have some unfinished business. That unfinished business, Rose Queen, is I'm afraid to say something you can never finish. You left your kingdom abruptly. You are angry and seek vengeance against Cora. Sadly, that revenge will never be accomplished. You are now trapped here for all eternity and will be punished for all the sins you have committed during your reign," Hades said, looking quite cheerful to give Cara this harrowing news. "As the Ruler of the Underworld, I am the one who decides the punishment. And for you, Cara, I have thought long and hard; but I feel I have come up with the perfect thing."

Hades snapping his fingers, Cara abruptly let out a blood-curdling scream. The chains digging deep into her flesh as she twisted and turned her body, all she could feel was excruciating pain.

"What you are feeling, Cara," Hades said over her screams. "Is the pain you inflicted upon your victims and those who were sent through your labyrinth. You shall feel the pain they felt up to their very last moments."

She could hear their screams. Feel their agony. It was too much. If it continued on like this she would go insane. Her ears were ringing from the cries and screams of her victims. Her head was pounding from the beats of their hearts thumping faster and faster. She couldn't hang on. She was losing focus. She _was_ losing her mind.

"Well, Cara, I'd love to stay and watch one of my favorite shows, but I'm afraid I must dash. As you know, ruling over a land can be such tedious work. I will be back to check on you later." Hades laughter echoing throughout the room once again, he then vanished in a blaze of blue flames.

Four Days Later:

Hades stood in the torture chamber feeling pure ecstasy as Cara continued to suffer. The chains wrapped around her ankles and wrists having continued to cut deep into her flesh, Cara could barely move her body now. Many times she had passed out, only to reawaken to hear the sounds of her victims cries once again. She knew Hades was there, watching her, laughing at her. There was no question she must have looked pathetic; like a brutalized animal waiting to be taken to the slaughter.

She hadn't any idea how long she had been there, nor did she know how long this pain would continue on. She could feel herself once again slipping away, when the screams and cries suddenly stopped. For Cara, it was like coming up for air after a long dive. Was it over?

"Goodness! After all that hell and you still hold that defiant look in your eyes," Hades said mockingly, clapping his hands. "It would seem you have more moxie then I gave you credit for."

The pain in her head, ankles, wrists, and midsection was almost unbearable. This was taking the phrase, tortured soul, to a whole new extreme.

"I suppose we're just going to have to keep going then," he said, clapping his hands together.

Before Cara had time get her second wind, a new force pressed down upon her.

"HELP ME!" a female voice screamed.

"IT'S AGONY! MAKE IT STOP!" A male voice shouted.

"I-I can't breathe…" Another whispered.

"Help! The pain! Rose Queen have mercy! We're dying! WE'RE DYING!" the voices echoed.

"STOP!" Cara cried, pain-stricken tears rolling down her face. "Just shut up!"

Hades laughing as he left the room, allowing the door to bang shut behind him, Cara was again left alone in the dimly lit room with her demons. She was helpless, and her will was breaking. She hated herself. She refused to lose, but how could she suffer through this pain? It was too much. It was impossible for one person to bare the agony and pain of it alone.

"I-I'm sorry," she squeaked, fresh tears sliding down her face. "Please… just… sto—"

Cara unable to take the pounding in her head and the pain of the souls coursing throughout her body, she instantly blacked out, but even unconscious her suffering would not stop. The truth was it was even worse once she closed her eyes…


	24. Chapter 12: E's Arc: Mother and Daughter

Almost done! Thanks for reading! Cheers!

Chapter 12: Emily's Arc— Mother and Daughter

That night, Emily snuck away from the mill. Grabbing a cape, she flipped the hood over her head as she slipped through the town. There being post lamps illuminated along the corner of each street she passed by, Emily was easily able to maneuver her way through.

Scattered around town were secret doors that led to the underground. Emily only knew of one and that was behind the old Santana Church. Like a shadow, Emily slipped slyly passed a few nightwatchers, and made her way onto the church grounds. Tiptoeing her way over towards the bulkhead door, she timidly touched it. Surprised to find there was no protection over it, Emily slipped inside.

The underground was even colder than above. She was inside a tunnel with torches hanging off the walls. Deciding to snatch one just in case she came upon a tunnel that was pitch black, she with steady steps continued forward.

Emily wasn't sure what was more unnerving to her. The fact she hadn't spotted anyone yet, or the fact it was so silent. She had been walking through the same tunnel for more than forty minutes and there was no sign of a door or change of direction. Could it be Hades already knew she was down here and just playing a trick on her? Did he want her to wander around this tunnel forever? Emily shaking her head, she knew she could not think like that. If she allowed her doubts to take over she'd lose whatever sanity she had left. Still, Emily wished a door would pop up.

It wasn't more than a second later did she spot a door. At first she couldn't believe it, but the feeling past as she rushed up to it. Staring at the doorknob for a few seconds, she took in a big gulp of air, before charging inside. Emily instantly hit by a cold breeze, there was also a stench that nearly knocked her backwards; it was a combination of blood and burning paper.

Just as she was about to stumble out, a sudden moan caught her attention. The room was pitch black, except for where the torches light hit. The room was not too large and not too small, but what sent a shiver down her spine was what was inside. Seeing chains hanging off the walls, there was also a large brown table directly in the center of the room.

Emily covering her mouth with her free hand out of shock, she found on closer inspection the table was covered with fresh blood and also on the floor beneath it. Following the trail, her eyes then fell upon a figure slumped against the opposite wall.

It took all of Emily's courage to step over to the figure. She had come all this way to find her daughter and she would not leave until she found her.

"Hello?" she whispered. "Can you hear me?"

The torches light now fully on the person, Emily could see she was wearing what appeared to have been a royal dress. Now ripped and torn as if wild animals had attacked it, Emily could not make out the person's face, for her black, sweat soaked hair was blocking it from sight.

"Please," she attempted again. "Are you all right?"

Slowly extending her free hand out towards the person, the figure then snatched her wrist gazing up at her with dark blue eyes.

"C-Cara?" Emily said in a choked voice. "My darling is that you?"

At first there was no recognition in the woman's face, until she gazed into Emily's eyes.

"It can't be," the woman whispered.

"Cara!"

The tears that had been aching to come out finally came undone. Placing the torch on the ground, Emily pulled her daughter into her chest.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's you!" she cried, petting her daughter's unkempt black hair. "You've grown so much."

Cara resting her head on her mother's shoulder, she remained silent feeling completely drained. Although the spirits had stopped for the time being, having given Cara the opportunity to get off the table, she had been too weak to go anywhere else. Hell where could she go? After days and days of this nonstop torture she had finally succumbed. Hades had broken her. She was now just an empty shell.

"Here," Emily said, placing her cape around Cara. "Can you walk?"

Emily helping her daughter to stand, Cara continued to lean against her mother. She truly was broken.

"Cara, look at me."

It was truly heart wrenching to see her daughter in this state. Her eyes were unfocused and lacked any kind of spark.

"Y-you came for me," Cara finally spoke, in a hoarse voice.

"Of course I did, my love," Emily said, tucking her black hair behind her ear. "Now, we must leave before we are spotted."

Emily grabbing the torch off the ground, she started to lead Cara over towards the door when her daughter came to a halt.

"No, I-I can't leave," she said, her body beginning to tremble. "Hades. Hades will find us before we can escape! He-he'll torture us and…"

Cara's breathing becoming labored as her voice rose with hysteria; Emily gave her hand a firm squeeze.

"I will protect you, Cara. He can't harm you, not as long as I'm here. Now trust me, please."

Hoping her words would be enough, Emily continued to watch her daughter look around with absolute terror on her face. Was this really her Cara? What had Hades done to her to put her in this state? Fury rose up in Emily's chest. How dare he put her daughter through so much suffering!

"Come, Cara," she continued to say soothingly. "Come."

It took a good five minutes before Emily managed to get Cara to walk out the door. Her eyes wandering around the tunnel, as if she expected Hades to just pop up, Emily kept her hand firmly in her daughter's. As the two walked in silence, Cara finally spoke:

"You shouldn't have come for me, Mother. I deserved the punishment I was receiving from Hades. I killed Terrian and then I killed you, all for the sake of ascending the throne." She looked to her mother with tears in her eyes. "I don't deserve your forgiveness or love."

Emily couldn't believe her ears. Had Cara really just said that? Of course there was a part of her that hated Cara. She had destroyed her happiness. She had destroyed their family. But who was she to judge. After all, she was the one who started it all. It was she who had killed Cara and Terrain's father.

"Cara, if there is anyone who doesn't deserve forgiveness or love it is me. I have a confession to tell you, but then again you already know it to be true. I was indeed the one who killed your father. I killed him out of hatred and vengeance. You see, I had spotted him with another woman in our room. I became mad with grief and wanted the pain I felt in my heart to stop. The only way I thought I could get rid of that pain was to kill Stanley. Of course it did not stop the pain in my heart, but only brought more. What was worse was to see you detach yourself from me. I had been selfish and I had sacrificed my bond with you in order to help myself…"

Emily letting out a shaky breath, Cara stared at her mother open mouthed. So she had been right all along. It was strange, but Cara did not feel anger towards her mother. On the contrary, she felt as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Cara wiping the tears from her face, a sudden chuckle escaped her.

"What?" Emily said.

"This Underworld, you'd think it would turn people into hopeless beings just floating around. Instead, it turns you into someone brutally honest."

Emily began to smile as Cara continued to chuckle. It was a bit funny in a way. In the land of the living people are so deceitful to one another. It was strange to find that down in this Underworld people grew more sincere and caring.

"That is a good analysis," Emily said, giving her hand another squeeze. "Cara, I don't wish to put a damper on your growing spirits, but I must ask: How did you die?"

Cara's smiling was instantly replaced with a frown. Her dark eyes narrowing, she clenched her free hand into a tight fist.

"I was murdered. Murdered by a woman I took in. She acted as my advisor and also a good friend. She came from the Enchanted Forest and saved our kingdom from falling into poverty and disarray. She had magic and was able to do miraculous things. That was until she ripped my heart out; forced me to give her my crown; and then crushed it."

"Who was this woman?" Emily asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Cora, Cora Mills."

At first Emily had a look of shock on her face when Cara said, Cora; however, the last name did not ring a bell. Emily also knew that her Cora did not possess magic, so it could not have been her.

"I'm sorry, Cara," Emily said. "I'm sorry this woman got the better of you."

"So am I," Cara said, bitterly.

Emily leaning against the wall as well, her eyes fell upon her torch, which was quickly dwindling down to nothing.

"Mother?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"When you arrived here in the Underworld did you, um, did you happen to see father?" Cara asked, keeping her eyes fixed away from her mother.

"No. I didn't find your brother either. I just hope that means they've moved on to a better place," Emily said.

"A better place, huh? Tsk. There is no other place. Only this cold and decrepit place," Cara said.

"Oh, but that is not true, Cara," Emily said, a sudden smile appearing on her face. "You see this is merely a world in-between. If you manage to finish whatever unfinished business you have, you either go to a better place or one far worse."

Cara looked over at her mother with slight interest.

"How do you know this?"

Emily chuckled.

"During my punishment Hades had placed two watchers to keep an eye on me. The two men were fools. All they did was stand around and gossip about what was going on around Blackpool. At one point they slipped out some very vital information. They said somewhere in Hades's lair was a room that led people to their final judgment. They described it as being in the inside of a volcano only there is fire, instead of lava. The fire symbolizing going to a place far worse."

"And what about the better place?" Cara inquired, stepping away from the wall.

"You see that was the strangest part. They said you walked upon this ledge and then a bright light would appear. I didn't hear anything more for they noticed I had been eavesdropping."

"Mother. Do you honestly believe that to be true? Are you really going to take the word from two lackeys who work under Hades? I mean how do you know they weren't saying this on purpose to trick you into attempting to find it? I'm sure Hades would love to use that as an excuse to torture you."

Emily shook her head. She didn't know why, perhaps it was a gut feeling, but she had a feeling those two were telling the truth.

"Cara, I think we should look for it. If that is our ticket out of her, I say we take it. Who knows if we'll ever get a second chance," Emily said, enthusiastically.

Cara was still apprehensive, but her rebellious attitude was starting to reform. She hated Hades and would give anything to avenge herself for what he did to her. Perhaps this would be it. Perhaps finding this room and leaving the Underworld would give her her revenge.

"Let's do it, Mother. I would love to see the look on Hades face when we get the hell out of here. No pun intended."

Emily's smile growing at the determination on her daughter's face; she knew Cara was finally back. That rebellious streak that had always driven Emily to the point of snapping was back in her daughter's eyes.

"Then let us make haste…"


	25. Final Chapter

Final Chapter! Thank you all for reading! I do NOT own any of the characters, except for Emily and Cara. Cheers!

Chapter 13: Emily's Arc—And They All Lived..

Having grabbed another torch from off the wall, Emily and Cara had been following the tunnel for what seemed like hours. The tunnel never once diverging, Cara started to notice how the path began to dip downwards. The air growing more and more frigid, Cara pulled the cape tighter around herself.

"This is hopeless, Mother," Cara said, through chattering teeth. "We've been walking and walking and walking with no sign of a door or any kind of change in direction. I mean we are obviously going down, but, ugh!"

"There is no point in getting yourself agitated, Cara," Emily said, even though she was also starting to feel annoyed. Could she have been wrong? Was Hades playing a trick on them?

"Perhaps this is our eternal punishment. To wander these tunnels until we can walk no more…"

Cara's temper finally boiling over, she kicked the wall with all her might. To her surprise the rocks fell away to reveal a red door. A random giggle escaping from Cara, she moved closer to it only to feel her mother's hand rest firmly on her shoulder.

"Mother, this could be it! Come on what are we waiting for?"

Emily; however, did not move. She was staring at the door nervously.

Rolling her eyes at her mother's look, Cara slowly reached for the doorknob.

"Cara, wait a minute."

"No, Mother," she said, sharply. "This was your idea to find this place. You wanted to find it in hopes to get us out of here. You cannot simply back out now, we have come too far." Grabbing her mother's hand from off her shoulder, she gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know it's a lot to ask, but will you trust me? Will you take a leap of faith with me?"

Emily could not believe the words that were coming out of her daughter's mouth. She really had grown. Giving her daughter's hand a gentle squeeze back, the two then entered through the door.

{…}

It was a shock by how warm the room was. Cara and Emily staring around in disbelief, both could not believe their eyes. Just as the two lackeys had described, the room indeed was like being in the belly of a volcano. Cara releasing her mother's hand, she cautiously glanced down at the flames.

"This is it, Mother," Cara whispered, continuing to stare around.

Emily stepping up next to her daughter, her eyes were fixed upon the ledge, which was jutting out over the pit of fire below.

"We need to walk on the ledge," Emily said, unsure how she knew that. "The ledge is where our fate will be decided."

Cara looking back over at her mother, she gave her a firm nod.

"You should go first, Mother. I mean, there is only one way I'm going and I don't want you to bare witness to it," Cara said, motioning downwards with her hands.

Emily rolling her eyes at her daughter, she stepped up to Cara extending her hand out towards her.

"Together."

It was Cara's turn to roll her eyes. Taking her mother's hand, both started towards the ledge, when a tremendous force sent them flying in different directions. Cara flying away from the ledge landing hard on the rocky ground, Emily had not been so lucky.

"Mother!" Cara yelled, seeing she was hanging off the ledge. "Mother, I'm coming!"

Jumping to her feet, Cara sprinted straight for the ledge, only to be stopped by a giant blue wall of fire. Letting out a frustrated yell, a chilling laugh filled the large room. Whipping her head back around, there standing in a fine tuxedo was Hades clapping his hands.

"Well done! I must confess I didn't think you two would actually make it all the way here."

"You bastard," Cara spat. "You'll pay for this!"

"Now Cara, I wouldn't be throwing around words like that. After all, your mother is the one who is hanging off the precipice right now. With a simple flick of my wrist, I could send her into the flames below and seal her fate forever."

Gritting her teeth at him, Hades placed his hands behind his back strolling over to her.

"It would seem without my knowledge I had unintentionally changed you, Cara. You use to have such delicious darkness in your heart. Oh, if only your half-sister hadn't gotten the better of you, you'd still be up there having your fun; turning Wonderland into a dark and hopeless place."

"What? Who are you talking about?" Cara snarled, keeping one eye on Hades and the other on the flames.

"Why Cora, of course. Oh! Don't tell me your mother never told you that?" He gasped as a smirk played across his face. "You mean to say your Mummy never told you about her past life? The life she had before she became the Queen."

"HADES!"

Cara whipping her back towards the ledge, she could just barely see through the flames her mother's head appearing. With whatever strength she had left, Emily was managing to pull herself up.

"Don't you dare speak another word!"

Hades let out a rumbling laugh, which caused the room to shake violently, he finally said:

"I think you're right, Emily. It will be far more entertaining if you were to tell the tale yourself."

With a flick of his wrist, Emily was now in the air and the blue flames were wrapped tightly around her.

"The stage is yours, Queen Emily," he said in a scathing voice.

Emily ignored Hades as she kept her eyes fixed on Cara.

"What Hades said is true. I was not always a queen, but the wife of a miller."

It was then did Emily tell Cara everything. About how Wonderland was actually called the Land of Nothing. About the magical apple tree that gave her her powers. About Cora. Everything. After thirty minutes, Emily then fell silent unsure how Cara would react.

"And there you have it," Hades spoke up. "Quite a tragic and heart wrenching story, don't you think?"

Cara had not moved or spoken since her mother finished her tale. So Cora was her half-sister after all. It all made perfect sense. The reason why Cora looked so much like her mother. Turning away from Emily, Cara focused her attention on Hades.

"Release my mother at once. Let her go and you can do whatever you wish with me," she said in a low voice.

"No! Cara what are you doing?" Emily said.

"Are you proposing to make a deal with me?" Hades purred, his eyes glinting with malice.

She nodded silently.

"How very amusing," he said, as his hair abruptly changed to blue flames. "I'm all ears."

"Allow my mother to move on. Free her soul from this wretched place. As for me, well, I will stay here and endure whatever punishment you deem fit for me."

"Ahh, a daughter's brave and noble sacrifice. That really is touching. You know that is why I started to like you, Cara. You always have that defiant look in your eyes, just as you are holding right now. It would seem I may have broken your body, but your spirit remained intact. Very well, I will respect your wishes and agree to your deal."

Really? Cara could not believe her ears. Something was not right. Hades agreeing so quickly? Something was wrong. The Lord of the Underworld would not just make a deal so easily. What was his game?

"Release my mother from your shackles. Go on. Get rid of those flames that bind her."

Hades clicking his fingers, the flames instantly vanished; however Emily remained airborne. Cara looking back and forth from Hades and her mother, Emily had a look of both anger and sadness in her eyes. This was not want she wanted. Cara did not deserve this, for it was she, Emily, who had created this entire mess; starting all the way back to when she had become obsessed with the magic wishing apples.

"I said release her Hades!" Cara snarled, taking a step towards him. "Do not go back on our deal!"

"Temper, temper," he said, clicking his tongue. "You know that is what got you sent down here. You allowed your arrogance and rage to blind you from seeing the truth, and now your dear half-sister is in the Overworld ruling Wonderland."

Feeling a prickle forming in the back of her head, Cara was on the verge of erupting.

"Stop trying to change the subject! If you do not release my mot-"

Before Cara could finish her sentence, Hades then swiftly waved his hand. Hearing her mother cry out, Cara had only a second to turn around and see what was happening. To her horror, Emily was careening over the ledge and down into the flames below.

"NO!"

Cara sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her, the wall of blue flames appeared: blocking her path once again. Tears stinging in her eyes, Hades laughter had once again begun to fill the room.

"You bastard! You lying git! You said you would release her!"

"Indeed I did," he said, snorting. "You see you wanted me to release your mother from this wretched place and I have done so. She is no longer here, but somewhere far worse."

Her breathing heavy, Cara charged straight for Hades. Swinging her fists at his face; all she got was air.

"I'm afraid it's going to take much more than that, Rose Queen."

Cara letting out an enraged shriek, she once again charged for Hades only to have blue flames wrap around her arms. Feeling the flames burning into her flesh, she gritted her teeth in an attempt to hold back a pain-stricken cry.

"And now," he said, taking in a sharp breath. "You belong to me, forever."

Feeling his rough hands grab her face, Cara never once took her dark, blue eyes off of him. She refused to submit. She would NOT submit.

"Release my daughter, Hades."

Feeling Hades hand flinch, a sudden blindingly bright light illuminated the room. Hades spinning around, shielding his eyes from the lights overpowering glow; Cara's jaw dropped to see her mother stepping from out of it. No longer did she look lethargic and frayed, but rejuvenated and sprightly. Her brown hair tied up in a high bun, she was also wearing a brilliant red and white dress. The same Emily had always worn during her time as Queen of Wonderland.

"How!?" Hades said, his voice trembling slightly. "I sent you over the ledge!"

"You may be the overseer of the Underworld Hades, but you are not in control of all who reside down here," she smirked, taking a step forward; causing Hades to step back. "I wonder what would happen if everyone in the Underworld came to realize this? I do believe you would lose all your power, and quite frankly be out of a job."

Cara unable to hold back a snicker at her mother's last comment; Emily remained stoned face. It was amazing to Cara how her mother was glowing. As if a new power had developed within her.

"You have no power over me Hades. I am now stronger than you. If you wish for me to keep your business here going then you will allow my daughter and I to move on. If you do your secret will forever be safe."

Hades's flaming blue hair burning stronger and brighter than before, he abruptly sent a massive ball of fire in her direction.

"Mother!" Cara shouted.

Emily not budging, she then raised her hand into the air. The ball of fire vanishing before it even reached her, a bright white glow appeared in her hands. Emily extending both her arms out, a massive stream of white light shot directly at Hades. The Lord of the Underworld yelling out as the light hit him directly in the chest; he was sent flying back against the rock wall. The flames on his head instantly dying away, he slowly rose to his feet gasping.

"You will regret this!" he said, vanishing out of the room.

"Mother! Mother are you all right? Are you…"

Emily holding up her hand to silence her daughter, she then extended her hand out for her to take.

"Come along, my love, it's time for us to go."

"Me? You mean I…"

"Your judgment will be decided now, darling," Emily said, continuing to hold her hand out towards her.

Cara looking down to her mother's hand then back up to meet her eyes, she very slowly placed her hand into Emily's. Giving her daughter's hand a comforting squeeze, having felt her hand tremble slightly; Emily led her right up to where the bright light had appeared. Taking a step backwards, Cara glanced back at her mother over her shoulder.

"Mother, whatever happens to me I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry for everything," Cara said.

Taking in a shaky breath tears once again stinging in her eyes, Cara stood with her head raised high waiting for the moment of truth. It happened in a matter of seconds. As a stream of flames came flying up from the bottom of the pit: it wrapped itself around her. Covering her face as the flames continued to wrap tightly around her body, they then vanished and in its place the bright light then appeared. Cara slowly lowering her hands, staring with wide eyes in disbelief, the feel of her mother's hand upon her shoulder made her turn.

"Judgment has passed. It would appear you are forgiven."

A single tear falling down her cheek, Emily placed her hand back into Cara's. Allowing her mother to lead her into the light, Cara was instantly hit with a feeling of tranquility. It was like taking in a breath of fresh air. This air, however, was much different. It felt alive and was filling Cara up with joy the more and more she inhaled. Letting out a girlish giggle, Cara's entire outfit had changed. She was now wearing an all white dress, while her black hair flowed freely down past her shoulders. Unable to see the changes to her physically, Emily instantly noticed her daughter's eyes were no longer a dark blue, but there original bright sapphire. Her daughter was finally back.

"Where are we?" Cara asked.

"We are in an empty space for now," Emily replied, coming to a halt.

The space was all white and went on for miles and miles. It was just a flat barren place with nothing in sight. Above their heads were white clouds slowly drifting by, along with what appeared to be blue stars dotting the white nothing above.

"Why are we not moving on?" Cara continued to ask, growing slightly anxious.

"We will don't you worry, but there is one last person we must wait for."

Cara narrowing her eyes at her mother unsure whom she was talking about. She then let out a huffy sigh; crossing her arms.

"Am I suppose to guess?"

Emily starting to chuckle at her, Cara couldn't help but start to grin slightly.

"Seriously, Mother. To whom are you referring to?"

Clasping her hands in front of her, Emily let out a heavy sigh, before saying:

"Cora."

Epilogue:

Awaiting her fate was the most terrifying thing Cora had to face, but she was prepared to face it. She had brought her daughter's, Regina and Zelena, together; and that was all the peace she needed.

As the flames shot up from out of the fire pit, Cora covered her face, for the heat was overwhelming. Was this it? In a blink of an eye the flames had disappeared and a bright light had bloomed from out of nowhere. She was stunned. Could this be true? A bright smile appearing across her face, she whipped her head back to look at her beautiful daughter's one last time before once again facing the light. With steady steps she entered through.

Not expecting to find herself in an empty white space with blue stars twinkling over her head, Cora continued to walk forward. She wasn't afraid and something in her was telling her she needn't be afraid. Happening to look down at herself, she was shocked to find she was wearing a red and white dress similar to the one she had worn during her reign in Wonderland. Her hands immediately reaching up to her head, she was again shocked to find her hair was up in a high bun.

What was going on? It was almost like someone was preparing her for a party or even a ball. Of course she knew that was not so, but it still puzzled her to find herself wearing her finest dress.

"I see you finally made it. Hmph. About time."

Cora knew that voice. That haughty, arrogant voice that could only belong to one person. Turning around her jaw dropped to see Cara standing before her, wearing a beautiful frilly white dress. It was her eyes, though, that caught Cora's attention. They were dazzling. They were glowing like two sapphire gemstones. There was also a bright light in them she had never seen before. Was it joy? Serenity?

"Cara? What are you doing here?"

Cara snorted, coming to a halt a few feet from her.

"What? Were you expecting me to go somewhere worse? Well, to be honest I was expecting the same for you."

Crossing her arms, Cara held a sour look on her face. Cora unsure what to make of this, she noticed for a brief moment Cara's eyes shift to the left then back at her.

Her fingers twitching, Cora swiftly spun around on her feet: preparing to attack. Her left hand extended out, she had not been able to do a thing, for a hand had caught her wrist. Finding she was unable to use her magic, Cora forcefully ripped her hand away. Stumbling backwards, Cora looked from Cara to this newcomer.

She looked to be the same age as Cara, and like Cara and herself she too was wearing a fine dress. Who was she?

Frowning deeply, Cora examined her hands frustrated her magic was not working.

"There is no need to be on the defensive, Cora. We are not here to harm you, but to escort you home."

"Is that so? And where exactly would that be?"

Hearing Cara chuckling, Cora placed her attention back onto her.

"Well, actually it's the place our mother had created for you, sort of. I guess you can call it a paradise."

" 'Our Mother'? Dear, I think you may have been in this white emptiness a bit too long. My mother died due to complications during childbirth," Cora said, her impatience audible in her voice.

"I'm afraid you are wrong, Cora. Your father had placed a curse on you. He used a magic apple to make you forget all about your past," Cara explained, giving Emily another glance. "Why don't you take a good look at the woman, Emily, for a minute. Perhaps that will jog your memory in that pixie sized brain of yours."

Hating to be told what to do, Cora slowly turned her head back to look at this, Emily. Staring at the shape of her face; eyes; nose; the waves and curls in her brown hair; and the shape of her lips, Cora was unable to figure out what Cara was trying to get her to see.

"My Cora," Emily said, taking cautious steps up to her eldest. "You've grown into a fine woman. You became more than I could have ever wished or hoped for you. I can't describe in words how proud I am. And now after all these years we have finally reunited."

"You speak to me as if we have met before," Cora said, standing her ground.

Emily smiling, she came to a halt directly in front of her. Leaning her head directly towards Cora, she whispered into her ear:

"I'm your mother, Cora. I know it seems outrageous and impossible, but I assure you it is not. What Cara said is true, Tucker placed a curse upon you, and like any curse it can only be broken—"

"By true loves kiss," Cora finished in a whisper.

Emily nodding her head in silence, she slowly reached her hand up to caress Cora's cheek. In that moment, Cora felt something she had not expected: recognition. She did not know how, but her touch was familiar. There had been only one person who would caress her face in such an affectionate way; however, she could not place a name or picture to the face.

Could they be telling the truth? Was it possible her father had placed a curse upon her?

"A-alright," Cora struggled to say. "Do what you must."

Emily placing her hand underneath her chin lowering her head down, she then placed a gentle kiss upon Cora's forehead. In that instant, the white space had vanished and in its place a beautiful green field with multicolored roses appeared. Letting out a sharp gasp, Cora was no longer an older woman, but now eighteen. Stunned by the sudden change of scenery, her eyes instantly filled with tears as she looked upon Emily with recognition.

"M-Mother… Mother!"

Nearly knocking Emily over as she leapt into her arms, Emily held her daughter close to her. Placing her face into her daughter's curly brown hair, a single tear trailed down the side of her face. It had taken many, many years, but Emily finally had her first-born back in her arms. She had almost forgotten her touch.

The two slowly releasing one another, Cora wiped away a few stray tears before starting to examine the change of scenery.

"Where are we, Mother?" Cora asked, kneeling down to examine the roses.

"We are in my world, Cora. This is the paradise I created for us."

Cora getting back to her feet, holding a blue rose in her hand, she continued to gaze around at this paradise. The sky was perfectly clear with no cloud in the sky. Beyond the fields were green mountains and valleys that stretched for miles and miles. There was also a giant lake a few yards from where they stood. Feeling a warm and soothing breeze hit her face; Cora then closed her eyes, knowing she was home.

"Wait."

Reopening her eyes in a flash, she began to look in every which direction. Cara was missing. Where had she gone? Was she still back in the white space?

"Mother? What happened to Cara?"

"You don't need to worry, my love. Cara has gone to her own paradise. One, in which, her father is there. Like the love and bond we have for one another it is the same between Cara and her father. She wanted to be with him and as soon as I broke the curse placed upon you, she was instantly taken to her paradise," Emily explained, allowing a warm smile to appear across her lips.

"So, it's just us here?" Cora asked, twirling the rose between her fingers.

"Yes, sweetheart. It is just us," she said, leaning her head to the side. "Does that upset you?"

"No," Cora said, a bright smile stretching across her ruby red lips. "This is what I wanted. I want to be with you and make up all the time we have lost together."

Emily wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders, she then began to lead her away.

"We will have all the time in the world for that, but I feel I owe you an explanation of what happened to me after you disappeared. It's a long story, but then again, we have all the time in the world…"


End file.
